Meilleurs ennemis
by Saralyn15
Summary: Sasuke est revenu à Konoha et lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi mais une chose est sûre,le lien entre lui et Naruto n'est pas mort. Comment le pourrait-il alors que rien ne peut le briser? Pas même leur volonté.    Je précise que c'est bien un UA et pas un UR
1. Prologue, une journée d'été

**Note de l'auteure: **Me voilà de retour avec une autre fiction! (Naru: on l'avait pas deviné...). Que dire? Ce sera de nouveau une fic avec un certain nombre de chapitres même si j'essaierais de les faire un peu plus long que dans ma précédente fiction. Les chapitres seront postés, comme d'habitude, le dimanche en fin d'après-midi et je m'excuse déjà si je poste en retard. (ce qui ne m'arrive pas très souvent *toute fière d'elle*). Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur cette fic...à part peut-être que j'ai essayé de garder la condition sociale de Naruto et Sasuke telle qu'elle était au début de Naruto Shippuden. Le "point de vue" est du côté de Sasuke et il est torturé, comme d'hab, quoi! Ah oui! Le rated M sera de rigueur un peu plus tard mais je préviens quand même que nos deux protagonistes préférés sont quand même grossiers...bah oui, j'y peux rien moi!

Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Prologue, une journée d'été.**

Il faisait chaud, incontestablement. La tranquillité régnait dans les rues, les gens étaient terrés chez eux en quête d'un minimum de fraîcheur alors que dehors, les rues étaient devenues de véritables fournaises. L'air était si chaud et si immobile qu'il en semblait presque palpable. C'était la canicule. Les journaux comme la télévision en faisaient leur foin quotidien depuis bientôt deux semaines maintenant. Chaque jour, il était impossible d'échapper aux diverses recommandations d'usage alors que le thermomètre montait toujours plus haut et flirtait avec les 40° degrés. L'été avait été diaboliquement long à venir mais il était définitivement bien installé -trop bien peut-être. Tantôt, il y a trois semaines, on se plaignait de cette température qui ne s'envolait guère à plus de 20° degrés, tantôt, aujourd'hui, on se demandait quand cette chaleur insoutenable allait laisser la place à des températures plus douces.

Mais dans le four qu'était devenu Konoha, les plus jeunes ne se plaignaient pas, trop heureux de passer leurs journées à la piscine municipale. On était sûr d'y trouver tous les gamins du village alors que les parents restaient chez eux. C'était le lieu de rendez-vous incontournable.

Mais trois habitants échappaient à cette règle, le trio inséparable qui arpentait toujours les rues de la ville à la recherche de distraction. Eux, ils n'allaient pas à la piscine comme tous ces pigeons. Eux, ils allaient à la clairière. C'était un petit coin de paradis au milieu de la forêt sur la falaise qui surplombait la ville de Konoha. Il y faisait moins chaud et, surtout, cette clairière était traversée par une petite rivière qui pouvait atteindre jusqu'à un mètre de profondeur. Ils avaient découvert cet endroit tout à fait par hasard lors de l'une de leurs nombreuses escapades et avaient résolument gardé secret l'emplacement de ce lieu.

Ils y étaient revenus tous les jours sans en souffler mot à quiconque.

Les deux garçons, âgés d'une petite dizaine d'années chacun, essayaient de construire un barrage branlant, alternant morceaux de bois, feuilles et cailloux tout en jurant abondamment quand leur construction s'effondrait.

Une jeune fille, âgée très certainement du même âge que les deux garçons, était assise dans l'herbe, ses cheveux roses flottaient dans le vent et lui fouettaient le visage alors qu'elle triturait trois petites plaques de métal entre ses doigts au vernis rose écaillé. Ces trois plaques ressemblaient à des plaques militaires. Elle les avait trouvées au centre commercial et une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Elle avait méticuleusement gravé sur chaque plaque trois lettres, un « S », un « N » et encore un « S ». Elle les serrait nerveusement dans sa main alors qu'elle jetait un regard indécis aux deux garçons toujours absorbés dans leur occupation.

Un des garçons, le plus petit, celui aux cheveux blonds venait de lancer un caillou près de son compagnon aux cheveux corbeaux et à la peau rougie par le soleil, projetant une gerbe d'eau sur le brun. Une dispute s'ensuivit, à grands renforts de tirs de cailloux.

La jeune fille les observait d'un regard neutre alors que leurs cris gagnaient en décibels. Quiconque ne connaissant pas les deux garçons aurait pensé qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains, ce qui était probable d'ailleurs. Cependant, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, ils se prenaient toujours le bec au moins deux fois par jour. Ils pouvaient s'injurier de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'ils trouvaient et rire ensemble l'instant d'après. Mais ce qui restait le plus surprenant entre eux, c'était leur complicité qui avait été immédiate. Ils n'avaient besoin que d'un regard pour tout se dire.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient un lien spécial.

Pourtant, le brun était apparu il n'y avait même pas une année, peut-être un peu plus. Renfermé et froid, il ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis et Naruto l'avait vite provoqué. Ça avait tourné en bagarre générale mais le brun et le blond étaient devenus inséparables. Leur entente était déjà originale en soi si l'on prenait en compte leur caractère respectif. Autant Naruto était extroverti et souriant, autant Sasuke était difficile à cerner et un peu mystérieux. Elle avait d'abord pris sa réserve pour de la timidité mais elle avait compris qu'il n'en était rien. Sasuke n'était pas timide, il se fichait de tout, tout simplement.

Et malgré toutes leurs différences, ils étaient devenus amis. Les opposés s'attirent, dit-on.

Elle ne s'était pas sentie délaissée, pas vraiment. Naruto et elle avait formé la paire inséparable depuis leur 6 ans et, maintenant, ils étaient devenus un trio. Sauf que le lien entre Sasuke et Naruto n'était pas de l'amitié. Ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle connaissait. C'était plus fort que l'amitié, que l'amour ou que la haine. C'était quelque chose d'unique et de très difficile à concevoir si l'on ne les observait pas avec attention. Ils étaient tellement différents qu'ils pourraient être deux parts d'une même personne, ils étaient indissociables. Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre mais ils se ressemblaient malgré tout; deux gamins avec une enfance plus que difficile. Leur relation lui faisait penser à de la dépendance, ni plus ni moins et, elle l'avouait, elle en était jalouse.

-Sakura! Hurla Naruto. Tu viens?

-D'abord, je voudrais vous donner quelque chose.

Le visage de Naruto exprima une surprise non feinte avant qu'il ne tape sur l'épaule de Sasuke pour lui dire de venir avec lui. Les deux garçons s'assirent autour d'elle, Naruto le visage cireux et celui de Sasuke totalement indifférent.

Sakura retourna encore une fois les plaques dans ses mains avant de les tendre aux garçons. Naruto eut l'air perplexe et même Sasuke sembla intéressé.

-Ce sont des colliers avec nos initiales pour qu'on n'oublie jamais…notre amitié. Expliqua-t-elle en se sentant incroyablement ridicule.

-Mais Sakura, les colliers, c'est pour les filles! Rit Naruto.

Sasuke tendit alors la main, s'empara d'une des petites plaques et l'examina soigneusement entre ses longs doigts fins avant de passer la chaîne autour de son cou, de murmurer un vague « merci » et il retourna à la construction du barrage.

Sans un mot, Naruto passa à son tour le collier et alla aider Sasuke. Sakura les regarda, un imperceptible sourire accroché aux lèvres avant de se lever et de courir les rejoindre.

* * *

Bon ben voilà, j'espère que le prologue vous aura plu et on enchaîne avec le 1 er chapitre!

Review?


	2. Un revenant

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira!^^

Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 1**

**ou**

**Un revenant**

La neige tombait doucement alors que la voiture noire le conduisait à travers ces rues qui lui avaient été si familières. Trois ans après, presque rien n'avait changé et ce fut avec une boule au ventre que Sasuke regarda les rues défiler derrière la vitre teintée. Il avait presque l'impression de n'être jamais parti. Ses doigts volèrent d'eux même jusqu'à la chaîne d'argent qu'il portait autour du coup pour attraper la petite plaque de métal qu'il n'avait jamais enlevée, il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi. Peut-être que, en finalité, il n'aurait pas dû revenir, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une regrettable erreur…

La voiture s'arrêta devant une immense demeure, la sienne, la maison de son enfance. Le camion de déménagement était déjà là et Kakashi Hatake l'attendait devant la porte.

À la mort d'Orochimaru, son tuteur, Sasuke avait immédiatement décidé de demander son émancipation et de revenir à Konoha. Kakashi s'était spontanément proposé pour gérer les finances du dernier des Uchiha et l'aider si besoin était en tant que vieil ami de la famille. Sasuke ne savait pas réellement si le revoir lui faisait plaisir ou pas mais il n'eut aucun doute que, quand il vit son ancienne maison, là où il avait passé les plus beaux jours de son enfance, son retour à Konoha n'était qu'une grossière erreur et il le regrettait déjà.

Pourtant, son départ l'avait laissé amer, très amer. Le jour du meurtre de ses parents par son frère, Orochimaru lui avait été assigné comme tuteur et ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé, au début tout du moins. Puis ce vieux serpent avait d'autres affaires à régler en Angleterre où il avait traîné Sasuke avec lui. Contraint et forcé, Sasuke avait quitté la ville en était « fâché à mort » avec son meilleur ami d'alors; Naruto Uzumaki. Rien qu'à la pensée de ce nom, il ne peut réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Non, revenir ici était une méprise, il le savait.

Sasuke sortit de la voiture en resserrant les pans de son blouson et enfonça son menton dans son écharpe. Les déménageurs étaient déjà en plaine activité, vidant le camion et emportant les cartons à l'intérieur, Sasuke ne pouvait pas les lâcher des yeux. Kakashi vint à sa rencontre, les mains dans les poches de sa veste et son éternel masque anti-allergie sur le visage. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé.

-Sasuke, tu as grandi, lança Kakashi comme entrée en matière.

-Vous, vous n'avez pas changé, lui répondit Sasuke.

-ça ne fait que trois ans, après tout.

-Hm, hm.

-Je suis désolé pour ton tuteur, reprit Kakashi après un petit silence gêné.

-Ce n'était qu'un enfoiré.

-Oui…Tu veux entrer? On se les gèle ici, proposa-t-il à Sasuke.

-Non, je crois que…je vais attendre un peu, avoua Sasuke sans regarder son nouveau curateur.

-Sasuke, est-ce que ça va?

-Oui. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester.

-Je sais…mais je vais attendre que tu sois au moins installé.

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que…je voudrais rester seul, expliqua Sasuke en se tournant vers Kakashi.

-D'accord…appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou si tu veux simplement…parler.

Sasuke hocha la tête alors que son tuteur s'éclipsait.

Le brun plongea la main dans son blouson en ressortant un paquet cabossé de cigarettes et un briquet. Il en porta une à ses lèvres et l'alluma, tirant longuement dessus et recracha la fumée avec un plaisir évident. Il n'y avait que ça qui réussissait à le calmer complètement. Il regarda encore pendant une demi-heure les déménageurs s'activer alors qu'il marchait de long en large devant sa maison, triturant les clés dans sa poche. Puis un des hommes s'approcha de lui.

-C'est bon, on a tout déchargé…vous voulez aussi qu'on monte les meubles ou…

-Non, c'est bon ça ira, merci, le coupa Sasuke en lui tendant un billet que le déménageur prit avec avidité.

-Bonne soirée, le salua-t-il.

-C'est ça, marmonna Sasuke.

Il attendit que le camion s'éloigne avant de gravir les cinq marches du perron. Sa main tremblait quand il la posa sur la poignée de la porte mais il ne put se résoudre à tourner la poignée. La dernière fois qu'il avait ouverte cette porte, il avait trouvé les corps sans vie de ses parents recouverts de sang. Il respira un bon coup avant de s'obliger à ouvrir le battant, avec brusquerie. Sasuke attendit avec angoisse une montée de peur ou d'un quelconque sentiment mais rien ne se produisit alors qu'il observait le couloir vide de l'entrée. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et une horrible odeur de renfermé lui agressa les narines. Il fronça le nez avant de se diriger dans le salon et d'ouvrir en grand les portes vitrées qui donnaient sur le jardin. Ce dernier ressemblait à une forêt vierge noyée sous la neige. Sasuke soupira. Il avait souvent joué dans ce jardin avec Sakura et…l'autre. Pendant un été, ils avaient même construit une cabane dans le grand châtaigner d'où ils pouvaient surveiller tout le jardin. Ils avaient passé plusieurs journées là-haut à s'imaginer qu'ils étaient des pirates de l'espace ou encore d'autres héros, ils y avaient dormi plusieurs nuits aussi, collés les uns aux autres.

Curieux, Sasuke sortit et traversa le jardin, de la neige jusqu'aux genoux pour se retrouver sous le châtaigner. Il posa sa main sur le tronc avant de lever la tête. La structure de la cabane était toujours là même si elle avait été très endommagée par les changements de saisons. Peut-être qu'il prendrait le temps de la reconstruire un jour, quand il ferait plus chaud.

Il rentra dans le salon, peu désireux de s'attarder dehors alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures et referma les portes vitrées avant d'enlever son blouson et son écharpe. Avec circonspection, il ressortit du salon pour arriver dans le couloir qu'il traversa et arriva dans la cuisine. Les plans de travail et la cuisinière n'avaient pas changé. Les déménageurs avaient juste placé le réfrigérateur. C'était la pièce qu'il affectionnait peut-être le moins même s'il se souviendrait toujours de l'incroyable bataille de crème chantilly qu'il avait organisé avec Naruto. Sa mère avait failli piquer une crise de nerfs pas croyable et les avait nettoyés au tuyau d'arrosage dans le jardin sous les rires hystériques de Sakura.

Il ressortit de la cuisine et gravit l'escalier en pierre, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par la couche de poussière qui les recouvrait. À l'étage, il ouvrit la première porte à droite, la chambre de son frère. Il ne restait rien. Orochimaru avait fait vider la maison mais Sasuke avait refusé catégoriquement de la vendre. Et puis, une bonne partie des affaires de son frère avait été emportées par la police pour l'enquête. Il restait juste une grande pièce vide avec une armoire intégrée dans le mur recouvert de minuscules petits trous causés par les épingles qui avaient retenus les posters qu'Itachi avait accrochés sur les murs. Sasuke laissa sa main courir le long du plâtre avant de ressortir et de bien refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il ne lui restait plus tant de ces pièces à voir, seulement sa chambre, les deux salles de bains et la chambre de ses parents. Il choisit de commencer par cette dernière. Avec précaution, il ouvrit la porte et un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Sur le sol, les marques de craie qui avaient servies à délimiter le contour des corps de ses parents étaient encore visibles. Il ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans les deux salles de bains communicantes.

Ici aussi, combien de batailles d'eau avait-il disputées avec Sakura et Naruto? Le plus mémorable souvenir avait sans doute été quand Naruto et lui, alors qu'ils s'ennuyaient ferme, avaient décidé de recouvrir leur visage avec de l'encre bleu pour tampon. Certes, ça avait été très rigolo sur le coup mais beaucoup moins quand ils avaient dû enlever l'encre avec de la javel… Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, il n'y avait pas à dire, ils étaient vraiment stupides à l'époque. C'était aussi dans cette pièce que Sakura avait soigné toutes leurs blessures bien souvent dues à leurs explorations en forêt mais aussi parfois à cause de leurs bagarres incessantes.

Sasuke continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver à sa chambre. C'était de loin la plus petite pièce de la maison mais aussi la plus chargée en souvenir. Il referma la porte et un papier n'avait manifestement pas été décollé. Sasuke l'enleva rapidement avant de hausser les sourcils sous la surprise. C'était une photo d'eux trois. C'était vrai qu'il avait changé, un peu. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et il avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfants. Il laissa son doigt courir sur le visage de Sakura.

« Et eux, est-ce qu'ils ont changé? »

Les cheveux de la demoiselle cascadaient dans son dos et elle faisait les oreilles de lapins à Naruto qui affichait un sourire béat en soulevant les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son front. Est-ce qu'il les reconnaîtrait, lundi, au lycée? Après tout, il s'en fichait. Il détestait l'autre crétin, non? Pourquoi ça devrait changer? Le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois était encore trop cuisant.

Il releva la tête de la photo. Ici, ils avaient passé des heures à écouter de la musique, à jouer aux jeux vidéo, à discuter plus ou moins sérieusement, à rire, et à piquer des fous rires mémorables. Naruto disait qu'il adorait venir ici parce que c'était beaucoup plus grand que chez lui et que Sasuke avait une collection impressionnante de jeux vidéos. Aujourd'hui, c'était sans doute la pièce qu'il détestait le plus mais il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était ici qu'il allait installer à nouveau sa chambre. Mais après tout, ce n'était que de vieux souvenirs qui appartenaient au passé. Des souvenirs insignifiants qui étaient totalement risibles, après tout il n'en avait plus rien à faire de ses « vieux amis », ils étaient seulement des êtres qui peuplaient ses songes et ses cauchemars, surtout ses cauchemars.

Puis il redescendit dans le salon et s'assit au milieu des cartons et des emballages de meubles. Le plus souhaitable serait sans doute de commencer par construire son lit s'il ne voulait pas dormir parterre cette nuit…Il jeta un coup d'œil aux cartons et se leva pour emporter le meuble en pièces détachées dans sa chambre, construire un lit ne devrait pas lui prendre trop longtemps.

Et en effet, une petite heure plus tard, son lit double trônait fièrement au fond de la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, décrétant qu'il était temps de manger, il prit son blouson ainsi que son écharpe avant de sortir dans le froid. C'était samedi soir et il était certain que les rues seraient pleines de monde, il n'eut pas tort même si les gens se pressaient sur les trottoirs pour rentrer dans le cinéma, le casino ou encore le centre commercial ouvert jusqu'à 23 heures pendant ce que la ville appelait « la période des fêtes ». Sasuke trouvait qu'il avait choisi son moment pour revenir, juste deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël.

Et les rues étaient décorées en conséquence même si Sasuke trouvait sa désuet, il dut bien avouer que ça avait tout de même son charme. Il n'eut pas à marcher bien longtemps pour trouver un fast-food même s'il était rempli de monde. Il s'installa à une des tables du fond, ignorant le regard insistant de plusieurs filles des autres tables et s'absorba dans la contemplation de la rue tout en mangeant rapidement.

En revenant à Konoha, il avait pensé qu'il éprouverait un espèce de soulagement, comme s'il rentrait enfin chez lui après une longue absence, ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs mais soulagé, ça il ne l'était pas. Il avait juste l'étrange impression que rien n'avait changé alors que lui, il n'était plus le même qu'autrefois. C'était comme s'il avait fait un bon en avant en laissant les autres derrière lui, il n'était pas à sa place dans cette ville et il avait le sentiment de l'avoir toujours su, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il se leva finalement, sortant de ses pensées pour rejoindre son ancienne maison.

Une fois dehors, il hésita une seconde quand au chemin à prendre. Il s'arrêta d'abord au kiosque le plus proche pour s'acheter un paquet de cigarette sous le regard réprobateur de la vendeuse et au lieu de repartir en direction de sa maison, il fit un détour par le parc. S'il avait choisi ce chemin, ce n'était pas innocent. Le parc débouchait de l'autre côté du centre-ville, dans un quartier un peu vieillot où Naruto habitait, il y a trois ans tout du moins. Il retint presque son souffle en s'approchant de l'antique immeuble où résidait ce crétin et il dut allumer la lumière pour lire les noms sur la boîte aux lettres. Il eut un sursaut quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le prénom de son ancien meilleur ami gravé sur une petite case blanche. Naruto habitait donc toujours là…

Enfin, il ferait mieux de rentrer, il allait avoir du travail demain pour tout nettoyer et installer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette, soufflant la fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Il regardait avec anxiété l'enceinte du lycée de Konoha, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds avant aujourd'hui et il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Dans son sac en bandoulière, il n'y avait qu'un agenda et une trousse ainsi qu'un bloc de feuilles qui lui semblait ridiculement léger. Il était encore tôt et seulement quelques élèves étaient déjà là. Ils l'avaient regardé bizarrement en rentrant dans la cour mais Sasuke n'en avait cure. Il laissa tomber sa cigarette sur le sol et, d'un coup de talon, l'éteignit avant de resserrer son blouson et d'entrer dans le préau.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur la petite cour ou le terrain de sport qu'il voyait au loin et encore moins sur la façade délavée du bâtiment. Sasuke ouvrit une des quatre portes qu'il voyait et s'engouffra dans les couloirs à la recherche de la salle 202. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour la trouver, longeant les murs jaune pâle régulièrement coupé par des rangées de casiers rouge terne, il se posta devant la salle. Elle devait sans doute être ouverte mais il n'osait pas vraiment l'ouvrir. Est-ce qu'il se ferait engueulé s'il allumait une cigarette maintenant? Oui, sûrement…

-Hé mais dis-moi, tu reviens d'entre les morts, Sasuke? Demanda une voix qui lui sembla familière bien que plus grave.

L'Uchiha pivota vivement sur ses talons pour se retrouver en face de Neji Hyuuga. Il avait toujours les mêmes yeux presque blancs effrayants et les même longs cheveux bruns bien qu'ils fussent à présent détachés. Neji avait grandi même s'il était plus petit que Sasuke de quelques bons centimètres. Il semblait surpris de le voir.

-Tu es revenu? Demanda le Hyuuga.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-Toujours aussi bavard, hein?

-Je t'emmerde Hyuuga.

-Je sais. Naruto sait que tu es là?

Les mâchoires de Sasuke se crispèrent involontairement quand il entendit son nom. Imaginer que Naruto avait continué à vivre ici le perturbait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

-Non, répondit Sasuke en serrant les poings.

-Ah…ça risque d'être amusant, ricana Neji.

-Pourquoi? Se hérissa Sasuke.

-Ben…vous étiez plus ou moins fâchés, non? Mais Naruto t'en veut toujours à mort.

-T'en fais pas, c'est réciproque, grogna Sasuke.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu alors? Insista Neji.

-Parce que j'avais rien d'autre à faire alors je me suis dis: « Allons nous faire chier à Konoha! »

-C'est toi qui vois, termina le Hyuuga en haussant les épaules et en ouvrant la salle de classe.

Sasuke le suivit, resserrant malgré lui son blouson comme pour se protéger. La pièce n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était une salle de classe comme les autres, sans plus et Sasuke en fut indiciblement soulagé. Ses yeux se perdirent immédiatement dans la contemplation du paysage. De la fenêtre, on voyait le petit bois dans lequel ils avaient passé presque tout un été, Sakura, Naruto et lui. Ça semblait si loin…Sans qu'il y fasse attention, ses doigts tâtonnèrent à la recherche de son collier et de la petite plaque qui y était suspendue.

_« Pour qu'on n'oublie jamais notre amitié »_

Mais quelle amitié, hein?

-Tiens, tu peux t'asseoir ici, il n'y a personne et c'est la seule place de libre. Tu seras à côté de Shino, tu te souviens de lui?

-Je ne suis pas idiot, rétorqua Sasuke.

-Moi, ce que j'en disais…

Sasuke s'assit brusquement à sa nouvelle place, posant son sac à ses pieds et croisa les mains à la hauteur de son visage. Une question le taraudait…est-ce qu'il serait dans la même classe que l'Uzumaki? Il ne pouvait empêcher son ventre de se tordre à cette pensée et il espérait sincèrement que non.

-Oh mon dieu!

Le cri aigu fit sursauter les deux garçons alors que la porte de la salle claquait et qu'une furie blonde ne bondisse juste sous le nez de Sasuke.

-Oh mon dieu! Sasuke! S'exclama-t-elle encore une fois.

Sasuke ne mit pas bien longtemps à identifier les longs cheveux blonds qui recouvraient un œil bleu-vert de la jeune fille sans oublier sa chemise largement ouverte sur un décolleté plongeant.

-Tu n'as presque pas changé, tu es toujours aussi mignon! Quand Sakura va savoir ça! Gloussa Ino.

-Ino, calme-toi, soupira Neji.

-Toi, tais-toi! Je parle à Sasukeeeeeee!

Le brun soupira ostensiblement. Mon dieu, ça allait vraiment être très difficile. Jamais il n'aurait dû revenir, il le savait, c'était une affreuse et terrible erreur. Il suffisait de l'observer quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, mais alors vraiment rien à faire du tout en compagnie de ces gens qui n'étaient, en fait, plus que des souvenirs vagues et lointains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces trois ans? C'est comment l'Angleterre? Je ne savais pas que tu revenais! Tu aurais dû me le dire et…

-Ferme-la, ordonna Sasuke d'une voix basse et sifflante alors qu'il plongeait son visage entre ses mains, comme pour se cacher, comme pour se mettre à l'abri.

-Mais, je…Reprit Ino après un moment d'hésitation dû à l'éclat de l'Uchiha.

-Alors Sakura disait vrai, lâcha une voix que Sasuke ne reconnut pas.

À contre cœur, il releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage toujours gamin de Kiba. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il regardait la scène avec un détachement surjoué. Son regard passant d'Ino assise sur le bureau du brun à Neji appuyé contre la fenêtre et sans oublier Sasuke qui lui rendait un regard rempli d'inimités.

-Sakura? Demanda Sasuke.

-Elle nous avait dit t'avoir vu samedi soir, devant chez toi, répondit Kiba en avançant dans la pièce et en s'asseyant à sa place.

Sasuke sentit sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement. Naruto savait donc qu'il était là. C'était étrange…Il avait imaginé que, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, le blond serait venu le voir immédiatement. Soit pour s'excuser- même si Sasuke ne lui aurait pas pardonné- soit pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

-Donc t'as vraiment ramené ta carcasse ici…Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais. Après tout, quand tu es parti, tu nous as tous envoyés au diable et tu ne nous as jamais vraiment appréciés, hein?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Inuzuka, répondit sèchement Sasuke.

-C'est ça. Ce doit tellement être facile d'arriver à se mentir à soi-même comme tu es capable de le faire.

-Je ne me mens pas, s'irrita Sasuke en jetant un regard noir à Kiba.

-Tais-toi, tu t'enfonces. Tout le monde se demande pourquoi tu es revenu et sincèrement, je pense que ton retour va causer des problèmes.

-Dis pourquoi, Inuzuka, dis voir le fond de ta pensée. Pourquoi mon retour provoquerait-il des problèmes, hein?

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, rétorqua froidement Kiba.

-Apparemment, Naruto s'est trouvé un ami qui a à cœur ses intérêts, ricana Sasuke.

-ça doit changer de toi, en effet, persiffla Kiba avec un sourire mauvais.

-Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé! Cria Sasuke en se relevant d'un bond.

-Non, je ne sais pas mais j'ai pu voir mon ami devenir l'ombre de lui-même.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa dans la pièce alors que les deux garçons s'observaient en chien de faïence. Sasuke s'était brutalement relevé et Kiba était toujours assis mais avait adopté une posture telle qu'il semblait sur le point de bondir si Sasuke amorçait le moindre mouvement. Est-ce que les choses avaient vraiment autant changées que ça après son départ? Et puis, ce n'était pas réellement son problème. Il était revenu à Konoha comme pour purger une peine, comme s'il était dans le purgatoire de l'enfer.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent peu à peu, distillant légèrement l'ambiance plus que réfrigérante que les deux jeunes hommes dégageaient et, évidemment et inéluctablement, le professeur fit son entrée. Sasuke ne le connaissait pas et il ne s'embarrassa pas de veines paroles mais lui souhaita tout de même la bienvenue et espérait qu'il n'allait pas avoir trop de problèmes à suivre les cours. C'était bien le seul sujet qui n'inquiétait pas Sasuke. Quand la cloche annonça la pause de midi, Sasuke sauta littéralement sur ses pieds pour quitter la salle de cours.

Il soupira intérieurement. Il n'irait pas à la cantine, c'était totalement exclu. Il avait beau de ne pas connaître plus de la moitié du lycée, il avait la désagréable impression que toutes les têtes se tournaient sur son passage et que tous les yeux le suivaient. Peut-être devenait-il un peu paranoïaque. Il resserra les cahiers qu'il portait contre sa poitrine et accéléra le pas à travers les couloirs en direction de son casier avant de se trouver un coin tranquille pour attendre la reprise des cours. Non, ce n'était pas lui, ses condisciples l'observaient vraiment, avec des petits yeux plissés, hostiles alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas. Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Ou préférait ne pas comprendre. Était-il réellement possible que son retour ait atteint autant d'oreilles en si peu de temps? Ça lui semblait invraisemblable. Il atteignit finalement son casier, le numéro 548 et fit la moue en découvrant qu'il était sur la rangée du bas et que, de ce fait, il devait s'agenouiller pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

Avec résignation, il déverrouilla la porte pour y fourrer tous les bouquins qu'il avait déjà reçus en seulement une matinée de cours. Il se releva en rajustant son sac sur épaule quand il tourna la tête vers le coin du couloir pour tomber droit dans deux yeux bleus. Des yeux qu'il connaissait tellement biens, des yeux qu'il avait vu rieurs, remplis de larmes mais aussi de joie et de bonne humeur, des yeux qu'il ne pouvait que reconnaître et qui lui firent chavirer le cœur. Il ne pouvait non plus ignorer les joues rondes, bien que moins que dans son souvenir, la peau bronzée et les mèches blondes qui retombaient négligemment sur un front haut. Naruto n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait grandi, certes, ses traits étaient devenus plus volontaires mais pour Sasuke, il était le même. L'expression du visage de son ancien meilleur ami se modifia notablement quand il le vit, lui.

Le blond était en train de discuter avec une fille que Sasuke remarqua à peine et il cessa brusquement de parler, ses yeux se détournèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir, s'approchant de Sasuke qui ne pouvait que rester sur place, les bras ballants et le cerveau tournant à toute vitesse. Le brun les regarda passer alors que Naruto l'ignorait manifestement mais ce ne fut pas le cas de la fille. Elle planta son regard vert dans le sien. La colère prédominait mais la curiosité y était aussi visible alors qu'elle détournait la tête pour poursuivre son chemin. Sasuke mit quelques instants avant de réaliser que cette jeune fille n'était autre que Sakura. Elle non plus n'avait pas vraiment changé si ce n'était que désormais ses cheveux étaient coupés à hauteur de ses épaules. Bien que Sakura et Naruto eussent disparus depuis un moment déjà à l'angle du couloir, Sasuke resta à fixer le vide comme s'il n'en revenait pas…il n'en revenait pas. Naruto n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même et une envie de pleurer monta en lui. Stupidement, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait envie de pleurer. Quasiment au pas de course, il sortit précipitamment du bâtiment malgré le froid et la neige qui tombait toujours. Il traversa la cours, son blouson sur le bras et contourna le gymnase pour arriver vers l'immense terrain de sport. Là, il repéra des escaliers de secours sur lesquels il s'installa.

Il respira profondément et essaya d'apaiser le sentiment de panique qui s'était emparé de lui. C'était bel et bien ça, il avait paniqué et dieu seul savait pourquoi. Après tout, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Naruto se jette dans ses bras mais peut-être que…

Rageusement, il fouilla les poches de son blouson pour sortir son paquet de cigarette cabossé et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il prit la cigarette entre es lèvres et l'alluma pour en tirer une bouffée salvatrice. En expirant lentement la fumée, il se laissa aller en arrière, s'avachissant à moitié sur les escaliers et leva le nez pour regarder le ciel grisâtre qui crachait les flocons blancs. C'était vrai que c'était…beau…Il rit lui-même de sa naïveté en secouant la tête. Il allait finir son lycée ici, c'était un besoin qu'il avait, un besoin de se prouver quelque chose mais il savait dors et déjà qu'il ne vieillirait pas à Konoha. Non, il repartirait en Angleterre à la fin de son lycée. Là, dehors, loin de sa maison, loin des gens, tout lui semblait plus facile. Puis, la sonnerie retentit, assourdie. Sasuke n'avait pas envie d'y retourner mais après un dernier regard vers le ciel, il se leva, jeta son mégot parterre et alla en cours.

Demain serait un autre jour.

Et effectivement, demain fut un autre jour mais ne fut pas pour autant meilleur. L'impression de ne pas être à sa place persistait pour Sasuke et, à peine, avait-il mis les pieds dans la cour le lendemain, qu'une incroyable envie de fuir s'était emparée de lui. Pourquoi était-il revenu? Il se posait cette question de plus en plus souvent. Il affronta sa deuxième matinée, la tête haute alors qu'il avait la véritable impression de suffoquer. Et, à la pause de midi, il fila se réfugier à nouveau derrière le gymnase, vers le terrain de sport, sur ses escaliers de secours recouverts de neige. Sauf que cette fois, il avait pris la peine de s'acheter un sandwich pour apaiser son estomac qui s'était mis à grogner. Après tout, même s'il n'avait pas faim, son corps avait besoin de manger, lui.

-C'est ici que tu te caches alors?

Sasuke ne sursauta même pas, affichant un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutre alors que Neji Hyuuga apparaissait au coin du bâtiment. Il semblait fier de lui, ses grands yeux gris le fixant.

-Quoi? Demanda Sasuke en déballant son sandwich.

-Il ne fait pas un peu froid pour manger dehors? Insinua le Hyuuga en se plantant face à lui.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Après tout, s'il avait envie de se geler les fesses sur cet escalier, c'était son problème, pas celui de Neji.

-Bon…Tu sais, si tu ne te montres pas plus aimable, je me verrai contraint de dire à quelques filles où se trouve ta cachette…

-Fais ça et tu pourras essayer de parler avec tes cheveux coincés au fond de ta gorge, c'est clair? Lâcha Sasuke d'un ton presque enthousiaste à l'idée d'étrangler le Hyuuga.

-On ne peut plus clair.

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je peux te taxer une clope?

Avec un soupir, Sasuke glissa sa main dans son blouson et lança son paquet de cigarettes à Neji qui s'assit à côté de lui.

-Alors? Insista Sasuke, pressé de se débarrasser de la présence du Hyuuga.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Naruto?

-Rien.

-M'enfin, Sasuke! Vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde et du jour au lendemain tu es parti et Naruto balançait son poing dans la figure de ceux qui osait prononcer ton prénom! Tu es devenu comme un tabou absolu dans ce bled! S'exaspéra Neji.

-Un tabou? Répéta Sasuke, dubitatif.

-Oh, je sais bien que tu ne me crois pas mais je dis juste ce que j'ai vu. Tout le monde s'est posé des questions et s'en repose de nouveau maintenant que tu es revenu.

-Neji, si tu tiens à garder toutes tes dents, tu as réellement intérêt à ne pas te montrer trop curieux, d'accord?

-Oui mais…

-Neji.

-D'accord mais laisse-moi te dire quand même que je ne vais pas être le seul à te poser des questions! Et puis…si un jour tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Ouais, je sais que tu préfères rester tout seul mais, parfois, on a besoin de dire les choses, juste pour pouvoir les exprimer alors si jamais…Termina évasivement le Hyuuga en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Ouais, si jamais…Naruto n'a jamais parlé à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé, alors?

-Il s'est donc véritablement passé quelque chose? Recommença Neji en lui jetant un regard scrutateur.

-Réponds à ma question, dit Sasuke en serrant les dents.

-Non, il n'a rien dit, pas même à Sakura.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

-Parce qu'elle a déjà demandé à tout le monde quand tu es parti si quelqu'un savait quelque chose, elle en était toute retournée.

Naruto n'avait rien dit alors? Pourtant, s'il avait était dans le cas du blond…non, il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Naruto devait être trop en colère et peut-être même un peu honteux pour pouvoir en parler. Sasuke l'était aussi mais comment savoir comme Naruto réagirait alors qu'ils étaient si différents l'un de l'autre? Sasuke ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place de Naruto comme Naruto ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place. Sakura devait se sentir mal d'être tenue comme ça à l'écart…Mais elle était restée près du blond, elle.

-Sasuke? Demanda Neji en brisant le silence.

-Hm?

-Tu vas vraiment faire ton lycée ici?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Je dois me prouver quelque chose. Répondit Sasuke sans réfléchir.

-Quoi?

-Je n'en sais fichtrement rien.

-C'est important, alors?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, lâcha Neji en secouant la tête.

-Je sais.

-En fait, tu es complètement paumé, hein? Remarqua le Hyuuga.

-Bravo Sherlock, répondit Sasuke d'un ton condescendant.

-Tu es tout à fait le genre de gars désespéré qui se suicide pour ne plus avoir à supporter tout ça.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis trop lâche, je tiens trop à la vie pour me tuer. C'est pitoyable, n'est-ce pas?

« Oh oui, je suis irrémédiablement pitoyable. Je m'y raccroche sans cesse, j'essaye de garder la tête hors de l'eau pour ne pas sombrer alors que je sais d'avance que la chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse », pensa-t-il alors qu'il glissait une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu s'échapper vers le ciel, comme la fumée

* * *

Premier chapitre terminé et posté!^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Review?

Please...


	3. Fuir les questions et les regards

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira!

Merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture!^^

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 2 **

**ou**

**Fuir les questions et les regards pour mieux se protéger**

C'était déjà -ou plutôt seulement jeudi et la routine commençait déjà à s'installer, insidieusement. Sasuke arrivait le plus tard possible au lycée tout en partant le plus tôt possible de chez lui et quittait le lycée au plus vite pour traînasser sur le chemin du retour afin de retarder le moment où il se retrouverait dans cette grande maison froide. Tous les profs s'étaient montrés compréhensifs et lui avaient proposés des sessions de rattrapage qu'il avait poliment déclinées. Les cours ne lui posaient aucun problème, c'était…le reste. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu la bête noire du lycée et il avait constamment le sentiment que des regards durs et froids s'écrasaient contre sa nuque, glissant le long de son échine en un filet glacé. Seul Neji semblait l'apprécier et lui parlait, de temps en temps. Sasuke avait déjà pris pour habitude de se retirer sur les escaliers de secours le midi pour grignoter quelque chose et, parfois, Neji lui tenait compagnie. Il ne disait pas grand-chose mais sa présence n'embêtait presque plus Sasuke…Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas recroisé Naruto même s'il avait entraperçut Sakura une fois, qui sortait des toilettes. Elle l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux, des interrogations remplissaient ses prunelles vertes, de la méfiance et aussi de la colère. Sasuke ne se souvenait pas d'elle s de cette manière mais il avait remarqué une chose…Une chaîne. Une chaîne autour du cou fin de la jeune fille. Est-ce que c'était leur collier? Cette petite plaque militaire qui devait signifier leur « amitié » désormais révolue. C'était absurde, pourquoi l'aurait-elle conservé? Ce devait être un autre collier…ou pas.

Et ses doigts pâles se portèrent une nouvelle fois à son cou, léger et presque sans consistance, il avait l'impression d'être vide et cette sensation le terrifiait. Une coquille vide. Pitoyable, juste pitoyable.

-On a cours de gym cette après-midi, l'informa Neji alors que Sasuke mordait dans son sandwich.

-Et alors? Demanda Sasuke.

-Et bien…Les deux classes de première ont la gym ensemble.

-Et? Insista Sasuke qui ne voyait pas l'utilité de l'information.

-Ben ça veut dire que Naruto sera là aussi…

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Pourtant il aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose mais vu comme sa gorge était sèche tout d'un coup, il n'était pas sûr de réussi à parler et d'émettre autre chose qu'un bruit étouffé alors il se tut et Neji sut très certainement interpréter correctement son silence. Ne dit-on pas d'ailleurs "un silence éloquent"?

-Tu peux toujours aller à l'infirmerie, lâcha innocemment le Hyuuga.

-Non, se rebiffa brusquement Sasuke.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui te traitais de lâche, il n'y a pas deux jours?

-Ferme-là.

-Comme tu veux mais moi, j'y vais, allez, à plus!

Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner, sa silhouette disparaissant à l'angle du bâtiment, ses cheveux longs flottant derrière lui. Est-ce qu'il y allait ou pas, à ce cours de gym? Si il n'y allait pas, Neji saurait tout de suite pourquoi mais s'il y allait, il devrait affronter Naruto…

Et mû par un instinct qui n'avait rien à voir avec la survie, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bâtiment pour récupérer son sac de sport. De toute façon, il était presque sûr de régurgiter son déjeuner dans les toilettes tellement il se sentait mal et il aurait au moins une bonne excuse pour échapper au cours de gym.

Il entra dans les vestiaires et fut englouti dans le brouhaha infernal qui y régnait. Il se fit une petite place sur un des derniers bancs de libre qu'il restait et commença à se déshabiller.

« Pourvu qu'il n'entre pas, pourvu qu'il n'entre pas… », pensait sans cesse Sasuke en se dépêchant d'enfiler son tee-shirt blanc et de déboutonner son jeans. Bien qu'il fût un des derniers arrivés, il fut le premier à entrer dans la salle de gym. Il regarda un instant autour de lui quand le prof sortit de la réserve, vêtu d'une hideuse tenue verte.

-Oh, mais tu dois être Sasuke Uchiha, non? Demanda-t-il en sautillant vers lui.

-Heu…oui.

-Maito Gaï, enchanté! J'espère que tu nous montreras à tous la fougue de ta jeunesse! Hurla-t-il soudainement en faisant hausser un sourcil septique à Sasuke.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent petit à petit et Neji rejoignit Sasuke, isolé dans son coin alors que plusieurs filles l'observaient- une surtout avec des cheveux rouges bizarrement asymétriques- en gloussant. Mais Neji ne fut pas le seul à le rejoindre. Un gars avec des cheveux tous aussi rouge que ceux de la fille se joignit à eux, accompagné par un gars avec de drôles de dents pointues.

-Sasuke, je ne sais pas si tu connais Gaara et Suigetsu…

-Vaguement, répondit Sasuke en les fixant tour à tour.

Puis son regard noir vint s'encrer à nouveau sur la porte de la salle et son cœur un presque un raté quand la touffe de cheveux blonds de Naruto apparut, accompagné de Sakura, comme toujours. Sasuke détourna précipitamment le regard avant que Naruto ne le remarque mais il sentit malgré tout le regard azur observer fixement ses traits qu'il gardait prudemment neutres. Surtout ne rien montrer.

-Bonjour! S'écria alors Maito Gaï. Aujourd'hui, comme nous avons les trois salles de gym, je vous propose un tournoi de basket. Faites rapidement neuf équipes de cinq et je veux que les équipes soit mixtes! Choisissez un capitaine et qu'il vienne vers moi! S'exclama-t-il alors que tous les élèves se mettaient déjà en mouvement.

Sasuke se rapprocha inconsciemment de Neji qui fit un signe de tête à la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges ainsi qu'à une autre ayant deux macarons bruns sur la tête, Gaara resta près d'eux alors que Suigetsu filait déjà se trouver une équipe.

-Sasuke, je te présente Karin et Tenten, je ne sais pas non plus si tu les connais.

Sasuke hocha la tête en direction des deux jeunes filles et les joues de la dénommée Karin virèrent au rose…

-Tout est en place? Cria leur prof alors que les différentes équipes- excepté les trois qui étaient au repos- se plaçaient sur les terrains.

Le coup de sifflet retentit comme une bombe aux oreilles de Sasuke et la partie commença. Finalement, c'était assez marrant le basket, ça lui permettait de décompresser et de penser autre chose, fallait qu'il s'inscrive à un club, ça le détendrait très certainement. Leur équipe gagna les deux premières parties et quand la troisième s'annonça, Sasuke déchanta légèrement. L'équipe adverse était celle de Naruto qui se chamaillait joyeusement avec Sakura. Kiba et Hinata était aussi dans son équipe, tout comme Shikamaru qui avait l'air de s'emmerder ferme, lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé. L'ambiance s'alourdit notablement dès que le regard noir croisa celui bleu. Sasuke avait envie de partir. Gaara se plaça au milieu de terrain, face à Kiba et Naruto lança le ballon. Vivement, Gaara le rattrapa, avança en dribblant avant de passer le ballon à Sasuke qui le repassa à Neji qui marqua le premier panier. Sasuke respirait vite et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le match, il le savait même s'il aurait voulu le nier. Le match continua et l'équipe de Sasuke marqua trois nouveaux paniers alors que l'équipe de Naruto n'en comptabilisait qu'un. Sasuke était devant le panier, sur le point de marquer, lança le ballon qui rebondit contre le cadre. Il voulut le rattraper au rebond mais Naruto passa devant lui, frappant dans la balle pour l'envoyer plus loin, en l'occurrence dans l'estomac de Sasuke qui se retrouve assis sur le sol, le souffle coupé par la puissance de l'impact.

-Sasuke, ça va? Demanda Neji.

-Putain, Uzumaki! T'es pas foutu de faire un peu attention! Gueula-t-il à l'attention de Naruto qui s'était déjà éloigné.

À sa remarque, le blond fit volteface, apparemment furieux et Sasuke se releva péniblement, une main sur son ventre alors que Naruto s'approchait à grand pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Siffla-t-il en s'arrêtant à cinquante centimètres de lui.

-Pas foutu de viser et sourd par-dessus le marché! Ironisa Sasuke en sentant ses mains devenir moites.

-Qui te dis que je ne te visais pas, hein? Éructa-t-il au visage de Sasuke.

Ils se fixaient dans les yeux et Sasuke put remarquer qu'ils avaient exactement la même taille, ce qui rendait la scène encore plus bizarre, il n'avait pas besoin ni de lever ni de baisser les yeux pour regarder ceux azur.

-T'aurais jamais eu les couilles de le faire, siffla Sasuke.

-À ouais? Tu veux que je te montre, Uchiha de mes deux?

-Et ben vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends, enfoiré? Que je te donne ma bénédiction?

Naruto se rapprocha, clairement menaçant, son torse se soulevant au rythme de se respiration accélérée et il serait les poings. Sasuke ne recula pas d'un pas, attendant le premier coup parce qu'il était persuadé que Naruto n'hésiterait pas longtemps avant d'enfoncer son poing dans son nez. Ils étaient trop près, Sasuke le réalisa bien assez vite alors qu'il devait presque loucher pour regarder Naruto dans les yeux.

-Et ben, alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Murmura Sasuke.

Mais au plus grand étonnement de Sasuke, Naruto ne le frappa pas. Non, il se pencha d'avantage vers lui, sa bouche effleurant son oreille ce qui déclencha un frisson de dégoût le long de la peau du brun.

-Si tu savais comme je te déteste, souffla-t-il avant de se reculer et de balancer son poing dans le joli minois de Sasuke qui esquiva de justesse le coup. S'ensuivit une suite de coups de pieds et de coups de poings visant à déstabiliser et à blesser l'autre mais sans succès jusqu'à ce que Gaï intervienne en les séparant avec l'aide de Neji et Kiba.

-Non mais on peut savoir ce qui vous prend, oui? Hurla Gaï alors que Neji avait posé sa main sur le torse de Sasuke pour l'empêcher d'avancer et que Kiba retenait toujours Naruto.

-Rien! Crièrent-ils en même temps sans pour autant de calmer.

-Alors vous vous calmez bon dieu! Vous me rangerez la salle quand le cours sera terminé! Allez le match, reprend!

Et le match reprit alors que Naruto et Sasuke se dévisageaient en chien de faïence. Ce n'était pas tant les coups qui avaient blessés Sasuke mais bien les paroles de Naruto. Froides et presque dénuées de tout sentiment, ça avait été simplement un constat, une bête information que Naruto communiquait à Sasuke, une bête information qui faisait fichtrement mal. Ils s'échangèrent encore des croche-pieds et autres coups bas complètement débiles qui avaient le don d'agacer Sasuke au plus haut point. Le match se termina, au grand soulagement de Sasuke et de tous les autres élèves alors que Gaï sifflait la fin de la leçon.

-Sasuke, Naruto! Vous rangez les ballons et vous repoussez les paniers contre le mur, allez, plus vite que ça! Hurla leur professeur de sport.

Sasuke s'exécuta, pas vraiment enchanté de rester encore plus longtemps en présence de Naruto qui faisait comme s'il n'existait plus. Au moins, Sasuke savait à quoi s'en tenir.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Mais si vous vous disputez dans les vestiaires, attention à vous!

-Oui, répondirent en chœur Sasuke et Naruto.

Vite. Sasuke retira rapidement ses habits de sport, face au mur en ignorant au mieux Naruto et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse, sa chemise à moitié en dehors du pantalon, sa veste de travers et la chemise de son uniforme pas tout à fait boutonnée jusqu'en haut. Il balança son sac sur son épaule et ouvrit la porte à la volée, passant devant Naruto encore à moitié déshabillé.

-Et ben quoi Uchiha, t'as peur de moi? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu prends des rêves pour des réalités, répondit Sasuke d'une voix froide, à son plus grand soulagement.

-Ah bon…tu as l'air bien pressé de partir, pourtant.

-Tu me dégoutes, tu te souviens? Je te l'ai déjà dit, non, il y a trois ans? Cracha Sasuke.

Les traits de Naruto devinrent soudain durs, il baissa les yeux et fixa le sol, silencieux. Satisfait de sa pique, Sasuke sortit. Après tout, Naruto n'était pas le seul à savoir appuyer là où ça faisait mal, oh que non, il savait très bien le faire lui aussi.

Dehors, il faisait froid, encore, et Sasuke se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui aujourd'hui. Traîner dehors ne lui disait rien, il ne souhaitait pas tomber sur Naruto par inadvertance, il ne le supporterait pas.

Alors il rentra chez lui, presque heureux d'avoir un endroit qu'il pouvait considérer comme sa maison mais cette sensation s'estompa bien vite quand il entra dans le hall d'entrée toujours aussi vide et froid. Ce week-end, c'était décidé, il allait décorer cette baraque qui le rendait littéralement dingue. Ça ne devait pas être bien difficile de mettre un peu de couleur dans cette maison. Il monta directement dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit…qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant? Il n'allait pas passer sa soirée à attendre une heure décente pour se coucher…bêtement, il prit une feuille et se mit à dessiner. Quand il était petit, il avait pris des cours avec une adorable vieille dame, qui, malgré ses doigts tremblants, ne dessinait comme personne. Mais il avait arrêté quand il était arrivé en Angleterre. Ouais, il avait un petit talent mais ses dessins n'étaient pas vraiment remarquables, ils servaient juste à se détendre à défaut d'autre chose. Sasuke était absorbé dans la contemplation de sa feuille quand la sonnette retentit. Il crut un instant avoir rêvé quand le perturbateur sonna une nouvelle fois. Le brun alla ouvrir, il ne savait pas qui ça pouvait être mais son cœur battait fort, peut-être que…

-Salut, Sasuke! S'exclama alors Kakashi, son seul œil visible brillant d'un éclair joyeux.

-Bonjour, répondit l'Uchiha, déçu, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Comment vas-tu? Tu es bien installé?

-Oui.

-Hem…Est-ce que je peux entrer? Demanda son tuteur.

-Pourquoi? Dit Sasuke, son visage restant inexpressif.

-Eh bien peut-être parce qu'il fait -10°? Proposa Kakashi.

Sans répondre, Sasuke s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et se dirigea vers la cuisine de lui faire du thé.

-Tu…Tu n'as pas décoré la maison.

-Je le ferai ce week-end.

-Tu as besoin d'aide? Se proposa Kakashi.

-Non.

-Bien.

En silence, son tuteur s'assit sur une des chaises branlantes de la cuisine alors que Sasuke mettait l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire. Qu'est-ce son tuteur lui voulait-il donc pour être venu le voir?

-Tu sais, j'aurai voulu savoir si…Est-ce que tu as revu Naruto? Demanda finalement Kakashi sans faire de détours.

-Vous le connaissez? S'étonna Sasuke sans pouvoir dissimuler son trouble.

-Oui, je ne sais pas si tu sais que je suis l'entraîneur du club de natation du lycée et il se trouve que Naruto en fait…parti, Neji aussi d'ailleurs.

-Ah, Neji ne me l'avait pas dit...

-Alors? Vous vous êtes vus, toi et Naruto, je veux dire? Insista son tuteur.

-Brièvement.

-Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé?

-Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, dit simplement Sasuke en versant le thé et en s'asseyant à la table.

-Hmph…disons que si Naruto est perturbé…

-Et pourquoi le serait-il? Le coupa Sasuke en touillant sont thé.

-Peut-être parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux et que ni lui ni toi ne veux en parler, s'énerva sensiblement Kakashi.

-Vous êtes trop curieux, c'est tout.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Oui, mais moi, je n'ai que faire de ce que vous pensez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke avait peu l'impression d'être un pestiféré. Apparemment, le petit éclat qu'il y avait eu entre lui et Naruto n'était pas…passé inaperçu. Et maintenant, Sasuke savait que le blond était apprécié dans ce bahut. Et pour cause! Tous les élèves- la majorité du moins- semblaient prêts à lui arracher les yeux et plus si possible. Seul la gente féminine paraissait plus disposée à lui pardonner son incartade, hier, en gym, mais il n'en avait que faire. Dont un spécimen plus particulier qui s'incarnait en la personne de Karin. À chaque coin de couloir ou presque, Sasuke tombait sur la demoiselle aux cheveux rouges, suivie, inévitablement, par un attroupement de filles. Neji avait l'air de trouver ça très drôle, Sasuke un peu moins.

Mis à part cela, Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir d'être vendredi, dernier jour de cours avant le tant attendu week-end libérateur. Se retrouver seul dans sa maison avait de quoi le déprimer mais pouvoir se passer des regards assassins de ses camarades valaient bien tout l'or du monde. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de ces abrutis, pas vraiment. Leur opinion, leurs critiques, il s'en fichait mais devoir subir des regards qui vous jugent à longueur de journées était pour le moins…éprouvant.

Il posa son sac sur sa chaise avec un soupir inaudible. Il ne se souciait plus- ou faisait comme s'il n'entendait pas- les chuchotis de ses camarades autour de lui. Il lui suffisait de lever les yeux pour remarquer qu'on le regardait, toujours, tout le temps. Et ça le mettait mal à l'aise même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Assis sur sa chaise, il sortit méthodiquement ses bouquins et son cahier pour le cours d'anglais. Cours qui lui était totalement inutile puisqu'il avait passé trois années en Angleterre même si son professeur l'obligeait à suivre et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'interroger quand il était le plus inattentif. Aussi, les élèves, ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'il avait vécu en Angleterre- donc la majorité- pensaient qu'il était particulièrement nul dans cette branche. Bah, Sasuke ne s'inquiétait pas. Au prochain examen, il pourrait leur montrer la réalité et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ce que l'on pensait de lui?

Leur professeur entra, faisant cesser les derniers bavardages et ouvrit sa sacoche.

-Bonjour à tous. J'ai ici les informations concernant le bal de Noël et…

-Le quoi? S'écria Sasuke en relevant si vivement la tête qu'il sentit un éclat douloureux dans sa nuque.

-Le bal de Noël, monsieur Uchiha, répondit sévèrement son professeur, comme s'il était stupide.

Ah, le bal de Noël…Kezako? C'était ce genre d'événements comme dans les séries américaines où les garçons devaient inviter des filles pour danser? Ce genre d'événements qu'il avait toujours fui en Angleterre. Des gloussements l'entourèrent alors qu'il abaissait ses yeux sur son cahier. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour y échapper.

À midi, il se retrouva comme à son habitude sur les escaliers, derrière le gymnase. À peine assis, il sortit une cigarette et tira lentement dessus alors que Neji apparaissait au coin du bâtiment.

-Tu sais que les gens commencent à se demander où tu disparais durant les pauses de midi? Demanda-t-il pour entamer la conversation.

-Ils n'ont pas compris que je les fuyais?

-Ils pensent surtout que tu as peur de Naruto.

-Foutaises! S'exclama Sasuke.

-Pourquoi tu te caches alors?

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait quand on te regarde comme une bête de foire, Neji?

-Non, admit-il avec une petite moue.

-Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Tu savais pourtant que ça se passerait comme ça si tu revenais, non?

-Je ne savais pas du tout comme ça se passerait.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu?

-On en revient toujours à cette même question, dit Sasuke avec une grimace désabusée.

Neji haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le mur pour fixer le ciel qui s'était momentanément arrêté de cracher de la neige.

-Mais peut-être que si tu donnais une réponse satisfaisante à cette question, on arrêterait de t'embêter, tu ne crois pas?

-Je n'en sais rien et très franchement je m'en fiche.

-Si c'était le cas, tu ne fuirais pas, rétorqua Neji en se faisant plus provoquant.

-Tu sais qu'on tourne en rond là?

-Moi pas, je ne fais que poser des questions, c'est toi qui tourne complètement en rond.

- Tu ne voudrais pas la fermer deux minutes? S'emporta Sasuke en écrasant son mégot parterre.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves?

-Mais parce que tu me fais royalement chier! S'écria Sasuke en se remettant sur ses pieds et en s'éloignant.

Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était revenu, non il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'on pensait de lui, non, il n'aimait pas être traité telle une bête de foire alors merde à la fin! Est-ce que c'était si difficile à comprendre? Et non, il ne s'était pas imaginé un tel accueil, c'était certain mais il s'était encore trompé, de toute évidence. De toute façon, paumé pour paumé, il était revenu et pour une bonne raison. Sauf que cette fameuse raison, il avait du mal à l'accepter d'autant plus qu'elle s'incarnait en un ange aux yeux bleus. Sasuke traversait la cour, bien décidé à se trouver un autre coin tranquille pour déjeuner sans que Neji puisse le retrouver. Il pensa sans hésitation au toit du lycée et quand il arriva au dernier étage, prêt à gravir le dernier escalier une main tira sur sa manche pour le retenir. Il se retourna près à incendier le perturbateur mais aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche quand il reconnut Sakura.

-Sasuke? Demanda-t-elle comme pour s'assurer, inutilement, que c'était bien lui.

-Quoi? Aboya-t-il en se dégageant vivement sa manche des doigts de Sakura.

-Je veux te parler, annonça-t-elle, très calmement.

-Tu veux? Répéta Sasuke surpris par le ton plus qu'autoritaire de la jeune fille.

-Oui. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

-Tu crois vraiment?

-Oui.

-Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix soudainement devenue plus douce.

Sasuke s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il aurait parié que Sakura l'aurait injurié de tous les noms d'oiseau, qu'elle l'aurait frappé, qu'elle l'aurait accusé de tous les malheurs du monde et plus particulièrement de ceux de Naruto mais certainement pas qu'elle lui aurait demandé comment il allait.

-à ton avis? Répondit-il froidement.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas vraiment changé en trois ans? Tu as toujours le même caractère réservé et le même visage fermé que seul Naruto pouvait faire sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Si ton Naruto chéri ne te l'a pas dit, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire! S'exclama Sasuke alors qu'il sentait la colère l'envahir.

-Tu sais que tu lui as fait du mal? À moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Parce que moi, je n'ai pas souffert? Arrête ton mélodrame et fiche-moi la paix, Sakura, termina amèrement Sasuke en voulant se détourner.

-Si bien sûr que tu as souffert! S'exclama-t-elle en le retenant par la manche.

-Alors lâche-moi maintenant. Tu me saoules. Tu comprends? Tu es chiante, Sakura, articula lentement Sasuke en se libérant une nouvelle fois sa manche et monta l'escalier jusqu'à aboutir sur le toit du lycée. Mais combien de personne allait encore lui poser cette même question?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Naruto ».

Beaucoup de choses, trop sans doute. Mais des choses qui ne regardaient que Naruto et lui-même. Eux, ils n'avaient pas à savoir, ça ne les concernait pas. Et peut-être qu'il était revenu parce que lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment compris se qui était arrivé avec Naruto. C'était juste ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une grande activité régnait dans la classe de dessin quand Sasuke y entra. Tout le monde discutait avec animation, plus particulièrement les filles et même Neji semblait se mêler à ses camarades avec un enthousiasme exubérant. Sans y prêter plus attention, Sasuke s'assit sur son tabouret au fond de la classe et le professeur de dessin, Anko, réclama le silence.

-Je sais, je sais, vous êtes tous très excités à cause du bal mais cela ne doit pas nous empêcher de travailler. Alors évidemment, la fête aura lieu dans le gymnase et nous avons besoin que tous les élèves contribuent à l'organisation de cette soirée. Plusieurs groupes ont été faits. Un pour la réalisation des prospectus, un autre, plus grand, pour le décor de la salle et un dernier pour ce qui est de l'organisation de la musique et de la nourriture. Je précise que vous êtes tous obligé de participer à l'organisation. En sortant du cours, veuillez signer dans quel groupe vous souhaitez être. Mais maintenant, nous allons continuer notre travail. Allez!

Obligé de s'inscrire dans un groupe?…Oui, mais lequel. À la fin du cours, Sasuke se rapprocha judicieusement de Neji pour voir où il apposait sa signature et décida de choisir le même groupe que lui. Pas qu'il l'appréciait vraiment mais il ne serait peut-être pas tout seul à rester dans son coin. Aussi, Sasuke signa sous l'entête qui disait: « Groupe de décoration de la salle. Première réunion lundi 14 décembre à 18h00 dans le gymnase. » Sasuke en prit note mentalement et sortit de la salle avant de passer à son casier et de rentrer chez lui pour un long week-end.

À peine rentré, il s'installa à son bureau pour faire tous ses devoirs. Malheureusement, cette occupation ne lui prit pas le temps escompté et à 20h13, il en avait déjà fini. Il soupira. Il aurait pu sortir mais pour aller où? Au cinéma? Tout seul? Au risque de croiser quelqu'un du lycée? C'était tout bonnement hors de question. Alors il fixa son réveil jusqu'à ce qu'il affiche 21h47, sans bouger, et seulement à ce moment il se leva pour se changer et se coucher.

Le lendemain, il avait les yeux ouvert à 6h12. Le corps trempé de sueur suite à son cauchemar. Toujours le même depuis longtemps maintenant. Il voyait toujours ses parents avant qu'il ne parte à l'école et quand il revenait, les sirènes rugissaient à ses oreilles, des policiers étaient partout et une foule de gens horrifiés se pressaient derrière les banderoles jaunes. Deux policiers encadraient son frère qui riait comme un dément en sortant de la maison, le corps souillé de sang, le sang de ses géniteurs. Quand il avait aperçu Sasuke, il lui avait crié quelque chose que le brun n'avait pas compris et alors Kakashi s'était précipité pour le prendre dans ses bras et le détourner de cet effroyable spectacle. Pas assez tôt cependant pour qu'il ignorât les deux corps emballés dans les sacs blancs des morts. Alors il se réveillait et était incapable de se souvenir de ce cauchemar. Seule cette sensation de terreur infine restait gravé dans son cerveau.

Sasuke se leva lourdement et se frotta le visage pour essayer de faire disparaître les dernières traces de son rêve qui revenait le hanter presque toutes les nuits. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait décidé, il allait décorer cette maison sans vie qui lui appartenait. Sans attendre, il s'habilla et prit le bus, direction le centre commercial le plus proche. Une fois là-bas, il se dirigea rapidement vers les rayons bricolage pour acheter plusieurs pots de peinture, deux ou trois affiches et quelques plantes en pot pour égayer un peu son chez-soi. Certes, transporter pas moins de cinq kilos de peinture dans le bus n'était pas quelque chose d'aisé mais il réussit néanmoins à rentrer chez lui sans trop de problèmes. Il échangea sa tenue pour un jeans troué aux genoux et sous les fesses et pour un tee-shirt blanc informe qui lui tombait sur l'épaule avant de déplacer les quelques meubles du salon et de bâcher les sols pour enfin attaquer le plat de résistance: les murs.

Sasuke avait opté pour un beige clair qui changerait du blanc sale défraîchi. Il y alla lentement pour commencer avant d'accélérer le rythme et il s'aperçut, non sans une certaine satisfaction, que cette activité avait le don de le détendre et de vider son esprit de toutes ses préoccupations. C'était agréable de pouvoir penser à rien. Il se serait presque mis à siffloter alors que les murs prenaient petit à petit la teinte beige. Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie qui résonna douloureusement à ses oreilles pour le faire redescendre dans la réalité. Il posa son rouleau dans le bac prévu à cet effet et alla ouvrir la porte pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Neji qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Je ne savais pas que tout pouvait avoir l'air négligé, remarqua-t-il en regardant l'Uchiha des pieds à la tête.

-Et tu es venu pour? Demanda Sasuke en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

-Te sortir de ta solitude.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Tu veux venir au cinéma?

-Avec qui?

-Moi, Suigetsu, Gaara sans doute, Karin et toute sa petite troupe, lui indiqua Neji.

-Non.

-Non quoi?

-Non, je ne veux pas venir, soupira Sasuke.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que tu fais véritablement chier, s'exaspéra Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-C'est moi qui aie posé la question en premier! Remarqua Neji en croisant les bras.

-Je repeins les murs de mon salon.

-Wow…je peux t'aider?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Dis, tu ne voudrais pas arrêter avec tes « pourquoi »? On dirait un môme de cinq ans.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, vraiment? Insista Neji.

Sasuke soupira. Dans son souvenir, Neji était un être froid et classe, un peu comme lui et non pas un exaspérant cloporte qui lui suçait le sang. Bon dieu, il aurait eu meilleur de retourner en Angleterre et se pendre avec les cheveux de son pervers de tuteur, tiens!

-Tu peux m'aider seulement si tu la fermes.

-Ok! Allons-y!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tourner le dos pour retourner au salon quand le Hyuuga éclata de rire. Sasuke se retourna et le regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Tu sais que tu serais presque sexy avec ce pantalon? Rit douloureusement Neji.

-Je suppose que tu fais allusion au trou sous mes fesses? Bien. Si je te surprends une seule fois à reluquer cette partie de mon anatomie, je te fais boire les trois kilos de peinture qu'il me reste, est-ce que c'est bien clair? Demanda Sasuke sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Tout à fait…clair, acquiesça Neji en se ressaisissant devant l'air plus que revêche de Sasuke.

L'après-midi s'écoula paisiblement, Neji ne se permit plus un seul commentaire et les seules paroles qui furent échangées portaient, principalement, sur les cours et, bien évidemment, sur le bal de Noël.

-Une semaine, c'est court pour tout organiser, tu ne trouves pas? Demanda Neji.

-Hm.

-De toute façon, je suppose que tu ne fais pas grand cas de ce genre d'événements et que tu ne vas pas venir, exact?

-Lis-tu dans mes pensées? Demanda sarcastiquement Sasuke.

-Tss…n'empêche que tu as tort, généralement, c'est sympa comme soirée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse?

-Rien, c'est juste pour se divertir un peu…bougonna Neji.

-Tu n'es jamais allé dans une vraie soirée? Dans une boîte, avec de l'alcool, des strip-teaseuses et tout le bordel qui va avec?

-Parce que toi oui, peut-être?

-Tous les vendredi soir.

-Je t'emmerde, Sasuke et profond en plus.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, sans avoir rien dit. Pourquoi argumenter? Neji avait raison, il ne viendrait pas au bal. oui, il le fuyait parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'infliguer une soirée supplémentaire en compagnie de ses camarades qui aiment tant le dévisager avec froideur et en murmurant sur son passage. il fuyait pour garder le peu d'envie de vivre qui lui restait encore.

* * *

Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous aura plu!

Dimanche prochain, ce qui s'est passé entre Sasuke et Naruto sera enfin révélé!

Review?

Please...


	4. Il s'est passé une chose entre nous

**Note de l'auteure: **...Bonne lecture avec un jour d'avance!^^

Merci aux reviewers!

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 3**

**ou**

**Il s'est passé une chose entre nous.**

Lundi à 18h00, Sasuke poussa discrètement la porte du gymnase pour y entrer. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà présents et discutaient avec animation, sans doute à propos du bal. De toute façon, c'était le sujet de conversation qui se retrouvait dans toutes les bouches, tout le temps. Très agaçant, à la longue. Il chercha Neji du regard qu'il repéra sans trop de difficultés, en train de discuter avec…Naruto. Sasuke hésita. Est-ce qu'il allait quand même aller vers Neji malgré la présence du blond? Ou est-ce qu'il aurait meilleur temps de rester dans son coin? Mais à ce même moment, Neji le repéra et il n'était plus question pour Sasuke de fuir. N'était-ce pas ce que lui reprochait Neji? Il s'avança donc, en ignorant du mieux qu'il put Naruto quand il salua Neji. De toute façon, Naruto conclut sa conversation par un « à plus, Neji » et tourna les talons non sans avoir incendié préalablement Sasuke du regard.

-Tu es aussi inscrit dans ce groupe? Demanda Neji.

-De toute évidence.

-Même s'il y a Naruto?

-Je ne le savais pas.

-Normal, sinon tu aurais fui.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me lâcher cinq minutes avec ça? S'énerva Sasuke.

Neji haussa les épaules alors que Shikamaru se hissait sur une chaise pour dominer les élèves et commencer à parler.

-Vous savez tous pourquoi on est là, inutile de perdre du temps à l'expliquer. Ce groupe sera divisé en plusieurs petites factions pour décorer la salle. Une équipe de cinq personnes pour réaliser une immense banderole. Une autre de quatre personnes pour acheter les décorations et…le reste s'occupera de décorer la salle vendredi après-midi. Alors qui veut faire partie du groupe pour faire la banderole? Demanda Shikamaru d'un air ennuyé alors qu'aucune main ne se levait.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il.

-Hé! Ce n'est pas Sasuke qui a pris des cours de dessins quand il était môme? Lança alors sarcastiquement Naruto.

La foule d'élèves s'écarta pour former un couloir qui reliait Naruto et Sasuke. Le brun fusillait le blond du regard sans fléchir.

-Sasuke? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Ouais, c'est bon, accepta Sasuke en fixant toujours Naruto dans les yeux.

-Ok, qui d'autre? Dit Shikamaru, toujours perché sur sa chaise.

Simultanément, les mains d'Ino et de Karin se levèrent parmi la foule.

-Bon, encore deux personnes…Kiba? Naruto? Vous êtes sûr?

- Ouais, ne te fatigue pas, Shikamaru.

-Bon, alors le groupe de…

Sasuke ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Déjà, Ino et Karin s'étaient approchées et se lançaient mutuellement des regards noirs tandis que Kiba et Naruto fendaient la foule pour les rejoindre. Sasuke était en train de se demander s'il n'aurait pas eu meilleure temps de boire le reste de peinture qu'il avait stocké dans le garage, actuellement, ça lui semblait être une bonne idée. L'ambiance qui régnait autour d'eux était…comment dire? Glaciale? Oui, c'était le mot. Une tension les enveloppait et une aura de colère semblait s'échapper de Naruto. Pourquoi s'était-il proposé pour travailler dans le même groupe que lui? Est-ce qu'il était si stupide que ça?

-Bon, commença Kiba, je vous propose qu'on se retrouve chez l'un d'entre nous mercredi pour faire cette banderole.

-Pourquoi pas chez Sasuke? Proposa Karin.

-Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit…une bonne idée, lâcha-t-il en glissant un regard vers le blond qui hocha sèchement la tête.

Rien n'était moins prudent que Naruto se retrouve dans sa maison.

-On pourrait aller chez toi, Kiba, alors? Demanda Ino.

-Heu…ouais, dans mon garage?

-Alors mercredi à 10h00 devant chez Kiba? Reprit Naruto.

-Tu habites toujours au même endroit, Inuzuka? Demanda Sasuke.

-Oui, tu sauras retrouver?

-Ouais…

-Bon ben alors…à mercredi, tout le monde! Les salua Karin en partant et en tirant Ino avec elle.

-Alors à mercredi, Sasuke, ricana Kiba en s'éloignant.

Un instant, Naruto et lui se firent face. Le blond sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il ne le fit pas, secoua simplement la tête et se détourna de lui sans un mot, sans un geste. Qu'aurait-il pu espérer de toute façon? Mais ce qu'il ce comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Naruto s'était proposé pour faire partie de son groupe. Sasuke ne voyait pas la moindre petite raison qui aurait pu pousser Naruto à faire une chose pareille. Les méandres de son esprit étaient impénétrables et le resteraient certainement très longtemps.

-Sasuke? Demanda Neji en s'approchant de lui.

-Hm?

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi Naruto a voulu être dans le même groupe que toi?

-Peut-être parce que lui ne s'enfuit pas mais prend plutôt le taureau par les cornes.

Sur ces paroles quelques peu sibyllines, Sasuke s'éloigna à grands pas, laissant Neji à ses réflexions. Il rentra chez lui. Qu'aurait-il fait d'autre sinon? Il se faisait un peu penser à un vieux célibataire aigri par sa trop longue solitude.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mercredi, il avait une nouvelle fois les yeux ouverts bien avant que la sonnerie de son réveil ne retentisse. Toujours ce cauchemar dont il ne se rappelait jamais . Il ne pensait pas pourvoir l'oublier un jour et il ne le voulait pas. Une des rares choses qui le faisait encore se lever le matin était sans nul doute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son frère. Le seul sentiment clair qu'il ressentait encore et il s'y raccrochait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se lever de son lit pour constater qu'il avait encore neigé. Il apercevait, par sa fenêtre, les branches du châtaignier recouvertes de neige. Il se leva et se prépara sans hâte, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il devait éprouver en allant chez Kiba. Ses jambes n'avaient pas oublié la route et il marchait lentement, le nez enfoncé dans son écharpe pour se protéger du froid. La maison de Kiba, il y était entré quelque fois quand il était encore enfant et de l'extérieure, il ne remarqua pas de changement. Il sonna à la porte à 10h00 précise et c'est la porte du grand garage qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Kiba en compagnie d'Ino et de Naruto.

-Salut Uchiha, t'es le dernier qu'on attendait. Karin vient d'appeler pour dire qu'elle était malade. Tu parles! Ça lui fais juste chier de venir! Cracha Kiba en le tirant à l'intérieure et en refermant la porte.

Le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Sasuke fut « bordel ». Dans tous les coins, des objets hétéroclites se disputaient la place et plusieurs piles d'ustensiles en tout genre semblaient prêtes à dégringoler sur leur tête. Au milieu de ce fatras, une grande table avait été dégagée et une grande banderole d'un blanc immaculé avait été posée dessus. Ino s'appuyait sur la dite table alors que Naruto se tenait dans un coin un peu reculé, appuyé contre une armoire, les bras croisés sur son torse. Et lui, il restait planté au milieu de la pièce comme un crétin. Son regard échoua inévitablement du côté de Naruto qui le fixait de manière toute à fait hostile, distillant une ambiance glacée dans la pièce.

-Bon, ben on va y aller, hein? Proposa Kiba, mal à l'aise par l'aura de colère qui émanait d'eux.

-Oui, allons-y! Acquiesça Ino.

Même si Ino et Kiba commencèrent à discuter de leur future banderole, Sasuke et Naruto ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Et même s'il l'avait voulu, Sasuke aurait été incapable de détacher son regard de celui bleu de Naruto. Un regard magnifique qui le hantait toujours. Machinalement, ses doigts se portèrent à son cou pour serrer la chaîne d'argent à laquelle était suspendue la petite plaque militaire avec leurs initiales. Le geste n'échappa pas à Naruto qui porta à son tour sa main à son cou et tirailla sur une chaîne semblable à la sienne. Sasuke n'était pas certain qu'il portait encore le pendentif mais il l'espérait, un tout petit peu, même s'il n'aurait pas dû. Puis Naruto baissa le regard le premier en souriant arrogamment et Sasuke recommença à respirer normalement.

-Alors, votre avis? Demanda Ino en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-On pourrait simplement écrire bal de Noël en argenté et dessiner un sapin avec des cadeaux autour, proposa Sasuke sans vraiment réfléchir.

-…Est-ce que quelqu'un a une meilleure idée? Demanda Kiba.

Personne ne lui répondit et il soupira, résigné.

-Alors allons-y pour ça.

Sasuke se saisit d'un crayon pour tracer les lettres alors qu'Ino passait la peinture argentée derrière lui et que Kiba et Naruto s'appliquait à dessiner un sapin. Le silence régnait dans le garage et Sasuke put presque se détendre. Une fois le titre fini, il se pencha vers les deux garçons pour observer leur…œuvre?

-Heu…commença-t-il.

-Quoi? Se hérissa Naruto.

-Ça ne ressemble pas à un sapin, répondit Sasuke.

-Putain! Ne viens pas nous faire chier avec tes opinions à la con! S'énerva Naruto.

-Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui avais dit que je savais dessiner? S'offusqua Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas la raison de la soudaine agressivité de Naruto.

-C'est pas une raison pour venir nous casser les couilles! Siffla Naruto en relevant la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir.

Ok. Sasuke sentit sa colère monter de manière fulgurante et avant qu'il n'ait pu vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se saisit d'un des pinceaux trempés dans la peinture et le lança sur Naruto. Le blond leva le bras juste au dernier moment pour éviter que l'outil ne s'écrase sur sa figure. Avec un regard digne du plus fous des meurtriers, Naruto posa le pinceau sur la table et la contourna très lentement en direction de Sasuke. Ce dernier était aux aguets, attendant d'un moment à l'autre les représailles de Naruto qui s'arrêta en face de lui. Sasuke remarqua une nouvelle fois avec effarement qu'ils avaient exactement la même taille, leurs yeux à la même hauteur. La respiration de Sasuke s'accéléra alors que les traits du visage de Naruto devenaient de plus en plus durs et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de le frapper. Naruto s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand Sasuke le devança.

-Et bien quoi? Tu attends quoi pour te défouler sur moi? Souffla-t-il pour que seul Naruto puisse l'entendre.

Cette fois, Naruto ne se retint pas et envoya son poing en direction de Sasuke qui esquiva, comme la première fois, le coup de justesse pour envoyer à son tour son poing dans l'estomac du blond qui ne fut pas assez leste pour l'esquiver. Plié en deux, Naruto reprenait son souffle et Sasuke s'apprêtait à le frapper une nouvelle fois quand le blond lui fit un sournois croche-patte qui le précipita parterre, Naruto avec lui. Ils roulèrent sur le sol en essayant de s'assommer mutuellement jusqu'à ce que Kiba ne réagisse et ne soulève Sasuke qui surplombait Naruto pour le remettre debout et les empêcher de s'entretuer. Sasuke passa une main sur ses lèvres pour la retirer ensanglantée et tâta précautionneusement sa lèvre qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Naruto n'avait pas meilleure mine et un hématome s'étendait déjà sur sa mâchoire où il porta sa main.

-Non mais je peux savoir ce qui vous prend tout les deux? Hurla Kiba en se tenant toujours entre eux pour qu'ils ne puissent pas reprendre leur lutte.

Sasuke ne savait pas mais ça soulageait horriblement bien et à voir le regard que Naruto jeta à Kiba, lui aussi il aurait bien continué de se défouler sur lui.

-Vous n'êtes véritablement que des gamins! Tous les deux! Maintenant, vous me foutez le camp et je finirai avec Ino! S'écria Kiba en les poussant dehors et en leur jetant leur veste. Et le premier qui se bastonne encore, je jure qu'il souffrira, pigé? Hurla finalement Kiba en refermant brutalement la porte du garage.

Naruto s'époumona encore un moment contre la porte du garage définitivement clause alors que Sasuke mettait son blouson et sortait une cigarette pour la coincer entre ses lèvres. Naruto s'arrêta alors de hurler et le regarda avec étonnement.

-Tu fumes, toi? Demanda-t-il.

-Hm.

-Tu ne devrais pas, lâcha alors le blond en le fixant avec un regard sombre.

-Si tu savais toutes les choses que je ne devrais pas faire, soupira Sasuke.

-Ça, ça pourrait te tuer.

-La belle affaire! Renifla Sasuke.

Naruto sembla choqué de ses paroles et de son attitude.

-Quoi? Demanda Sasuke, le provoquant de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Rien, dit abruptement Naruto avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître au coin de la rue.

Sasuke en fit de même, tirant rageusement sur sa cigarette. Comme si Naruto pouvait réellement se soucier de sa vie! Comme s'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire de lui! Si ça avait été le cas, il ne serait certainement pas dans cette situation actuellement! C'était de sa faute! Toujours aussi en colère, il rentra chez lui et fila droit à la salle de bains. Il plongea sa main dans la veste de son blouson pour en ressortir son paquet de cigarettes à moitié entamé. Sa main se crispa autour alors qu'il la levait au-dessus des toilettes. Il hésita une seconde, croisant son reflet dans le miroir et avec un regard de défi pour lui-même, il laissa tomber le paquet dans la cuvette avant de tirer la chasse. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Il n'en avait aucune idée et il s'en fichait parce qu'il se sentait soudain vraiment bête.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était ce soir que le bal avait lieu. C'était vendredi et Sasuke aidait à décorer la salle et surtout, à suspendre la banderole en face de la porte principale. Il n'y avait pas une fille à la ronde, elles étaient trop occupées à se pomponner et Sasuke était soulagé que Naruto ne soit pas là, lui non plus. À 18h00, on les libéra et Sasuke s'éclipsa pour rentrer rapidement chez lui.

Il était tiraillé, debout, dans la salle de bains, ses mains posées sur le lavabo, il fixait son reflet trop pâle que lui renvoyait le miroir. Était-ce lui ou avait-il réellement autant de cernes? Pourtant il avait l'impression de se reposer assez. Qu'importait. Est-ce qu'il y allait à ce bal ou non? Il n'avait pas envie. Pas du tout envie de passer la soirée dans un coin, seul à subir les regards des autres élèves. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait de plus en plus de peine à supporter. Non, il n'irait pas.

_« Tu fuis. »_

Encore, pensa-t-il amèrement. Brusquement, il leva le poing, prêt à fracasser le miroir mais se retint et soupira calmement. Ça ne servirait à rien. Il reposa sa main sur l'évier et articula lentement, en fixant toujours son reflet: « Non, je n'irai pas ». Il sembla que ses yeux eux-mêmes le narguaient. Excédé, il se détourna du miroir et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Bouger, il avait besoin de bouger…il aurait pu aller courir mais avec la neige qui tombait, il n'était pas certain que ce soit très prudent. Un centre de fitness, ça devait bien exister dans cette ville, non? Il se rappelait vaguement d'un club dans le centre-ville. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de faire son sac de sport et de se lancer dehors, sous la neige. Il prit le bus et reconnut plusieurs filles de son années, pomponnées et fardées comme des princesses et il baissa la tête pour qu'elles ne le voient pas. Il descendit au troisième arrêt et ses pieds le portèrent vers le petit club de fitness. L'enseigne clignotait pitoyablement dans la nuit et il poussa la porte, une bouffée de chaleur lui fouettant le visage. La lumière des néons était crue et lui faisait mal à la tête mais il se dirigea vers le comptoir où une jeune femme se limait les ongles.

-Bonsoir, le salua-t-elle en posant sa lime.

-Bonsoir.

-Est-ce que vous voudriez vous inscrire? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire indulgent devant l'air perdu du brun.

-Heu…ouais, acquiesça-t-il.

Elle lui posa toute une série de questions basiques et elle releva la tête quand il lui dit sa date de naissance.

-Vous n'êtes pas majeur?

-Non, je suis mineur émancipé, expliqua-t-il laconiquement.

-Ah…je ne sais pas si je peux…

-Téléphoner à mon tuteur, voilà le numéro mais s'il vous plaît, laisser moi entrer en tout cas ce soir, la supplia-t-il.

Elle acquiesça brièvement et composa le numéro que Sasuke lui avait fourni avant d'échanger quelques mots brefs avec Kakashi et de raccrocher.

-C'est bon, tout est réglé. Une dernière question, combien de fois comptez-vous venir par semaine?

-Deux ou trois fois, je pense.

-D'accord. Le mode d'emploi des machines et à lire scrupuleusement pour ne pas que vous vous blessiez et si vous avez un problème ou une question, des membres du personnel se promènent souvent dans le centre, n'hésitez pas à les déranger. Une dernière chose, la facture vous sera envoyée dans un délai d'un mois.

-Merci, bonne soirée.

-Pareillement.

Il disparut dans les vestiaires et se changea rapidement avant d'entrer dans la salle des machines. Il repéra bien vite ce dont il avait besoin et alluma le tapis de course. Il le régla de façon à ce que le rythme soit assez soutenu pour commencer, il avait besoin de se défouler. Et ça marchait. Il sentait avec bonheur ses muscles s'engourdirent et se faire lentement douloureux alors que son rythme cardiaque décollait. Après une demi-heure d'effort, ses muscles le brûlaient mais il ne s'arrêta pas là et continua encore pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente réellement plus ses jambes. Alors seulement il arrêta et sans jeter un regard aux quelques personnes présentes, il alla se changer et sortit dans la nuit froide. Mon dieu ce que ça faisait du bien! Automatiquement, il chercha son paquet de cigarette dans sa poche et se maudit de l'avoir jeté dans la cuvette des WC. Mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur son téléphone portable et il put voir avec étonnement les dix appels en absence de Neji.

Bah, tant pis, c'était les vacances, après tout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke regardait le plafond, le visage dénué de toute expression. Ça faisait six jours qu'il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors. Il avait déjà fini tous ses devoirs et n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter la neige au-dehors. Et ce soir, c'était Noël. C'était la première fois qu'il passerait cette soirée véritablement tout seul. Orochimaru ne l'avait jamais vraiment fêté mais il s'était toujours trouvé embarqué dans des soirées mondaines où Sasuke le suivait et malgré le fait que l'esprit de Noël n'y était pas, il le fêtait tout de même un peu. Il se sentait vide. Un Noël heureux…il en avait vécu un, une fois. Juste avant que ses parents ne meurent. Ils s'étaient disputés ce soir là, plus fort que d'habitude et il était allé se réfugier chez Naruto. Son tuteur du moment, Iruka, l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts et ils avaient passés une merveilleuse soirée à manger des pizzas devant la télé avant d'échanger quelques cadeaux. Ça n'avait pas été une grande soirée mais l'amour qui irradiait d'Iruka lui avait suffit plus que tout autre chose et il s'était endormi heureux, dans le même lit que Naruto, sa petite main dans la sienne et une promesse de toujours rester ensemble gravée dans son cœur.

Foutaises!

De rage, il roula sur son lit pour se retrouver à plat ventre, la tête enfouie sous les oreillers. Puis ses parents étaient morts et sa garde avait échouée à Orochimaru, il avait pu dire adieu aux Noëls joyeux et il s'y était fait, pas le choix de toute façon. Mais ce soir, la solitude le rongeait plus que jamais. Il n'était pas croyant, il ne fêtait pas vraiment Noël et pourtant, ce soir, il aurait tout donné pour cela. Mais ses parents étaient mots, son frère en prison, son tuteur actuel perdu quelque part avec sa copine du moment et son amitié avec Naruto enterrée à jamais il y a de ça trois ans maintenant. Et pourtant, lui et Naruto avait construit un lien unique, inqualifiable et que personne ne pourrait briser à part eux-mêmes et c'était ce qui c'était passé. Pourtant, à la base, lui-même n'avait jamais cru pourvoir supporter Naruto cependant une amitié indéfectible s'était établie entre eux et il soupçonnait même Sakura d'en être jalouse. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler, un regard suffisait toujours. Puis, ça avait…dégénéré.

Sasuke s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. À peu près deux mois avant son départ, quelque chose avait changée entre lui et Naruto. Il n'avait pas réussi à mettre le doigt dessus à l'époque et n'était pas certain de pouvoir le faire aujourd'hui. Mais dans tous les cas, chaque geste, chaque regard et chaque parole étaient devenus ambigus. Il n'avait que 14 ans, pourtant. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu y faire attention et l'éviter…ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'éviter…il ne savait pas. Ça s'était passé trois jours exactement avant son départ. Naruto était visiblement dépité que son meilleur ami s'en aille et Sasuke l'était tout autant. Le blond était venu chez lui pour jouer une dernière fois avant que tout ne soit emballé dans des cartons pour les expédier à Londres. Ils avaient joués aux jeux vidéos mais le cœur n'y était pas et, finalement, Sasuke ne se souvenait pas exactement pourquoi mais ils avaient commencés à se disputer, jusqu'à en venir aux mains. Naruto lui avait fendu la lèvre alors que lui-même avait provoqué un œil au beurre noir à son adversaire. Puis ils s'étaient calmés, après que Naruto lui ait crié qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Ils s'étaient tous les deux figés, Naruto assis sur son ventre en tenant ses deux poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Et comme au ralenti, Sasuke l'avait vu se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas réagi tout de suite, trop choqué avant de le repousser brutalement en arrière, si fort que Naruto en était tombé sur les fesses. Sasuke lui avait alors hurlé dessus. Des choses abominables. Il le dégoûtait, il le répugnait, il n'était plus son ami, il avait trahi sa confiance, il fallait qu'il dégage et qu'ils ne se revoient plus jamais. Naruto avait essayé de lui expliquer, de l'arrêter mais Sasuke l'avait fait taire d'un seul regard et lui avait lancé tout bas des mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais: « Tu n'es qu'un monstre, si tu savais comme tu me dégoûtes! » Naruto avait alors baissé la tête et avait filé de sa maison. Sasuke n'avait pas essayé de le recontacter et Naruto non plus. La seule chose qu'il avait faite, était de dire à Sakura d'arrêter de le convaincre de s'excuser auprès de Naruto, quoiqu'il se fût passé. Et il était parti…

S'il avait eu plus de temps, il serait sûrement venu s'excuser. Maintenant, il l'aurait fait mais c'était trop tard. Il avait était choqué, un peu dégoûté aussi qu'un autre garçon l'embrasse mais jamais il n'aurait dû s'énerver comme ça, pas après Naruto. Ce petit baiser, une simple pression sur ses lèvres, n'aurait jamais dû réduire leur amitié à néant et pourtant…Sasuke se demandait si tout aurait pu continuer comme avant. Mais plus encore, il se demandait si Naruto était gay, s'il avait eu des copains depuis, s'il l'avait dit à Sakura. Ce genre de questions idiotes qui tournaient dans son esprit depuis trois longues années. En revenant ici, il espérait peut-être en éclaircir quelque une ou peut-être retrouver cette amitié perdue…ou encore pour se faire pardonner d'avoir dit ces atrocités qu'il ne pensait pas…comment le savoir? Tout n'était que flou et noyé dans le brouillard de ses réflexions de plus en plus denses. Et le voilà à philosopher le soir de Noël. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer pathétique parfois. Sans réfléchir, il porta sa main à ses lèvres. Même si ça faisait plus de trois ans, il pouvait sentir comme si c'était hier la douceur des lèvres de Naruto et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elles étaient encore aussi douces aujourd'hui… Rien que de penser à ça, il se tapa la tête sur l'oreiller et s'enferma un peu plus dans sa bulle en essayant d'arrêter de réfléchir et de juste attendre que cette maudite soirée passe et soit derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il s'était finalement décidé à sortir. Les quatre murs de sa chambre commençaient à le déprimer sévèrement et un rayon de soleil l'avait poussé à mettre le nez dehors, finalement, après cinq jours de réclusion. Il s'était un peu baladé au hasard des rues pour arriver dans un petit parc dont il avait seulement un vague souvenir et s'était assis sur un des bancs. Ça devait faire deux heures qu'il était là et le soleil avait disparu derrière des nuages. Puis une jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était autre que Sakura. Pourtant il aurait dû la reconnaître facilement avec ses cheveux roses et sa grosse doudoune blanche.

-Salut, souffla-t-elle.

-Salut.

Le silence s'installa, lourd et pesant mais il ne dérangeait pas Sasuke au contraire de Sakura qui s'agitait et faisait des ronds sur le sol avec la pointe de ses bottes.

-Qu'est-ce que…Comment c'était l'Angleterre? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Pas très différent d'ici.

-Tu…Tu n'étais pas triste de quitter une nouvelle fois tes amis?

-Quels amis? Ces gars qui traînaient avec moi uniquement parce que j'avais un compte en banque rempli?

-Ah…Tu n'avais pas de petite-amie?

-Pas en relation durable en tout cas.

-C'est pour ça que tu es revenu? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pour quoi?

-Parce que tu avais plus d'attaches ici que là-bas.

-Je ne suis pas convaincu d'en avoir ici non plus, avoua Sasuke.

-Alors tu es venu vérifier si tu en avais?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu es revenu comme ça, sur un coup de tête?

Non! Non, pas sur un coup de tête, il avait réfléchi avant, un peu. Mais l'interrogatoire de Sakura se faisait de moins en moins subtil et il comprenait maintenant où elle voulait en venir.

-Je te dis que je ne le sais pas! Vous êtes tous obsédés par cette question, ma parole!

-Essaye de nous comprendre.

-Quand tu dis ça comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a moi d'un côté et tout Konoha de l'autre, dit amèrement Sasuke.

-Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais…En fait, après ton départ…Naruto a…changé, on dira.

-Changé?

Elle acquiesça et Sasuke daigna porter son regard sur elle.

-Au début, il était juste complètement abattu et ensuite, tu es devenu un sujet tellement tabou qu'il frappait quiconque osait t'insulter ou te critiquer ou même prononcer ton prénom.

-Je t'assure que j'ai aussi changé. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant ces trois ans?

-Rien de bien spécial…on a grandi.

-Tu me sembles toujours aussi petite pourtant, ricana Sasuke en esquivant le coup de poing de la jeune fille.

-C'est ça, rigole! Crétin!

-Pas de petits copains? Demanda-t-il.

-Quelques uns…

-Naruto?

Elle le regarda et ouvrit de grands yeux comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus aberrante au monde.

-Tu ne sais pas que Naruto est…gay? Murmura-t-elle.

-Maintenant, si.

Sasuke le savait déjà, ou du moins, il avait pu le deviner aisément. Sakura était elle aussi au courant apparemment…et les autres aussi?

-Oh…Tu ne le lui diras pas, hein?

-Sakura, je crois que je le sais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, avoua Sasuke avec un demi-sourire.

-Comment…Oh! C'est pour ça que…s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est pour ça que quoi? Demanda une voix résolument froide dans leur dos.

Comme un seul homme, ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur l'Uzumaki, les deux mains dans les poches et l'air plus que de mauvaise humeur.

-Oh! J'ai oublié l'heure! Excuse-moi Naruto! S'écria Sakura en se levant d'un bond.

-C'est pour ça que quoi? Répéta-t-il en fixant méchamment Sasuke.

-C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu au bal de Noël, mentit Sasuke avec aplomb.

Naruto leva un de ses sourcils, signifiant clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas le moins du monde.

-Oui, je m'inquiétais, je me demandais où il était passé, ajouta Sakura en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-Je ne vous crois pas, lâcha-t-il abruptement.

-Naruto! S'exclama Sakura, l'air furieuse. Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

-Pas quand tu es avec lui, non, dit Naruto sans flancher et en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Sakura eut l'air réellement blessée.

-Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut y aller? Demanda le blond en croisant les bras.

-Oui, je viens. Au revoir Sasuke.

-Salut.

Sasuke les regarda s'éloigner. S'il était resté ici plutôt que de partir en Angleterre, est-ce qu'il marcherait à leurs côtés actuellement? Est-ce qu'il tiendrait la main de Naruto dans la sienne? C'était bête de penser comme ça, juste parce que ça lui faisait mal mais ressentir cette douleur le soulageait aussi un peu. Une douleur presque physique qui remplaçait celle morale était un soulagement qui lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il avait trouvé maintenant pourquoi il était revenu. Il voulait sa rédemption ou tout du moins, une chance de s'excuser même s'il n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de le faire.

Vivement la rentrée.

* * *

J'espère, comme d'habitude, que ce chapitre vous aura plu!

Review?

Please...


	5. Karin

**Note de l'auteure: **Je poste de nouveau avec un jour d'avance! profitez, ce n'est pas souvent!^^' Bonne lecture!

Merci aux revieweurs!

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 4**

**ou**

**Karin**

Une étrange routine s'était installée depuis sept semaines déjà. Sasuke se levait le lundi en se focalisant sur les cours de la journée pour éviter de réfléchir et de sombrer dans des questions ontologiques qui lui pourrissaient l'existence. Il se levait donc à 6h30 bien que ses yeux fussent ouverts dès 6h00 et ses doigts effleuraient alors automatiquement le pendentif qui reposait sur sa poitrine, humide de transpiration suite à ses cauchemars récurrents. Il se douchait rapidement et enfilait l'uniforme du lycée avant d'avaler un toast grillé sans aucune garniture, de se brosser les dents et de sortir dans le froid toujours glacial de cette fin de mois de janvier. Il marchait jusqu'au lycée, la tête basse en gardant le regard fixé sur la chaussée recouverte de neige brune à moitié fondue. Il arrivait au lycée presque transis de froid et s'asseyait à sa place. Une longue lutte débutait alors. Une lutte contre lui-même pour que son esprit ne s'égare pas et reste sous son contrôle. À midi, il suivait Neji jusqu'à la cantine. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à leur table. Gaara et Kankuro se joignaient souvent à eux et quelques fois Shikamaru, même s'il semblait se montrer réticent à partager la même table que lui. Karin avait essayé, elle-aussi, de s'incruster vers eux sans grand succès. Ensuite, après que Sasuke ait à peine picorer dans son assiette, les cours reprenaient. Une fois encore Sasuke se concentrait sur ce que disait leur professeur plutôt que sur ses réflexions. Il rentrait ensuite chez lui, faisait le plus de devoirs possibles, mangeait un morceau et se couchait, les yeux grands ouverts, attendant que le cauchemar le submergeât dans toute son horreur. Et le même cirque recommençait le lendemain.

Le mercredi faisait exception puisqu'il n'avait pas cours et il faisait semblant de dormir jusqu'à neuf heures avant de s'habiller et d'aller à la salle de sport pour occuper la plus grande partie de la journée. Cet exercice marchait relativement bien et il songeait même à venir plus souvent faire du sport ici. Le soir, Kakashi apportait une pizza et discutait un peu avec lui. De pas grand-chose en fait car les seuls sujets de conversations qui intéressaient cet homme était la natation et son équipe de natation dont Naruto faisait partie. Kakashi avait abandonné l'idée de savoir ce qui s'était passé mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de lancer quelques insinuations de temps en temps. Puis la routine reprenait jusqu'au vendredi soir où Sasuke menaçait à chaque fois de faire une crise d'angoisse. Chose fréquente quand il avait était encore un enfant, après le meurtre de ses parents. Il était nerveux parce qu'il savait que deux longs jours l'attendaient et qu'il n'avait pas de réelle occupation qui pourrait durer aussi longtemps pour l'empêcher de penser. Alors il avait finalement accepté les invitations répétées de Neji pour le faire sortir. Ils traînaient et ne faisaient pas grand-chose mais ça le distrayait et Neji ne semblait pas avoir besoin de toujours parler comme la plupart de leur condisciple, il lui tenait juste compagnie. Sasuke savait que, en plus, s'il avait besoin de parler, le Hyuuga l'écouterait. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait même pas à admettre ses préoccupations, il refusait même d'y songer une seconde alors comment pouvait-il se confier à quelqu'un?

Et la semaine recommençait, interminablement.

Sasuke était une nouvelle fois assis sur les escaliers, derrière le gymnase. Il avait déserté la cantine. Il était trop fatigué pour supporter les cris et les rires de ses camarades, il avait besoin de rester seul. Il porta à sa bouche une cigarette, la troisième depuis une demi-heure. Il avait recommencé, il n'avait pas résisté l'autre jour en passant devant le kiosque. Ça le calmait, comme toujours même si ça lui détruisait les poumons. Peut-être qu'il mourrait plus vite de cette façon. Sans obtenir sa rédemption comme il disait. Il n'avait pas commis de faute pourtant…à part rejeter son ami de toujours c'était la seule erreur qui lui était imputable. Neji débarqua alors au coin du gymnase, il paraissait un peu essoufflé.

-Tu n'avais pas arrêté? Demanda-t-il en désignant du menton la cigarette que Sasuke tenait entre ses doigts.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il en tirant une bouffée de tabac. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-C'est dingue! Tu penses toujours qu'on te veux quelque chose quand on veut te parler! S'exaspéra Neji.

-Parce que tu es là pour autre chose?

-Non…

-Alors va-y, j'ai pas toute la journée.

-Et bien…des rumeurs courent comme quoi Naruto et Hinata sortiraient plus ou moins ensemble…

Hein? Sakura ne lui avait pas dit que le blond était gay? C'était pour le moins original et vraiment suspect.

-Et alors? Demanda-t-il.

-Alors rien, je voulais juste te le dire.

-Merci Neji pour cette information capitale qui ne me regarde pas.

Mais pourquoi alors est-ce que son pouls s'était-il accéléré?

-Moi, je pense au contraire que tu pourrais être très intéressé par cette information, rectifia Neji avec un sourire digne du plus fou des pervers.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien parce que…Naruto est gay, non?

-Comment tu le sais? S'étonna Sasuke sans cacher sa surprise.

-Je suis loin d'être idiot, tu sais? Il n'a jamais eu de copine plus d'une semaine, il ne semble pas s'intéresser à elles et je pense que ça doit peut-être avoir un lien avec votre fameuse dispute qui remonte à vos 14 ans. J'ai pas raison?

-Tu crois réellement que je vais te répondre?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi tu essaies?

-J'espère t'avoir à l'usure, avoua Neji en grimaçant. Un jour tu me répondras juste pour me faire taire.

-Ou je t'étranglerai avec tes cheveux, proposa Sasuke.

-Je peux te poser une dernière question?

Sasuke soupira mais hocha la tête.

-C'est quoi cette petite plaque que tu portes autour du cou? Naruto a la même.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Pendant les entraînements, au club de natation, je veux dire, il ne l'enlève jamais. Je ne sais pas ce que ça représente mais vous avez bien la même non?

-Sakura en a une aussi. C'est elle qui nous les avait offertes.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Demanda encore Neji.

-Je te le dirai peut-être un jour, rétorqua Sasuke en se levant.

-Au fait, la saison des compétitions démarre bientôt…tu viendras me soutenir?

-Pour ça il va falloir que tu me rendes un énorme service.

-Je le savais que tu étais un enfoiré mais à ce point! C'est inquiétant, vraiment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors comme ça, Naruto continuait effectivement à porter ce collier. Sasuke s'en sentait soulagé. Ça signifiait que Naruto ne l'avait pas oublié même s'il doutait que cela fût possible. Il se demandait si Sakura le portait aussi…certainement. Sasuke releva le nez du livre qu'il était en train de lire pour le cours de français quand Karin s'assit en face de lui. Elle semblait déborder, comme toujours, d'un enthousiasme qui lui était difficilement supportable. Sasuke ne lui prêta pas grande attention et continua à lire son livre alors qu'autour d'eux, dans la bibliothèque, les élèves leur prêtaient une étonnante attention.

-Sasuke! Il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose, souffla Karin d'une voix aiguë, surexcitée.

-Hm?

-Tu sais que Naruto et Kiba sont les deux amis inséparables, non? Et bien quand Kiba a osé t'insulter de connard congénital -en quoi je ne suis pas du tout d'accord- et Naruto s'est énervé! Il était à deux doigts de le frapper! Tu te rends compte, ça veut dire qu'il ne te déteste pas autant qu'il le montre! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains.

Sasuke avait un peu de mal à la suivre…c'était sensé lui faire quelque chose? Parce que son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif…seulement son visage, bien sûr.

-Grand bien lui en fasse, répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Allez, fais pas ton timide! Je sais bien que tu étais vraiment très porche de Naruto…vraiment très proche, non? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix et son visage était devenu sérieux, presque grave.

Sasuke crispa sensiblement son poing avant de relever très lentement les yeux vers elle, un éclair meurtrier dans le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-il sèchement en se penchant vers elle pour être sûr que personne d'autre ne les entendent.

-Il paraît, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur bien sûr, que la dispute que tu as eu avec Naruto avait un rapport avec l'orientation sexuelle de celui-ci et que depuis que tu es revenu, il semblerait qu'il s'est passé quelque petites choses de pas très catholiques…le soir du bal entre autre, vous étiez tous les deux absents, n'est-ce pas?

Naruto n'avait pas été au bal? Pas étonnant que ça ait jasé…mais pourquoi Neji ne lui avait-il pas fait la remarque? Et comment cette traînée pouvait-elle savoir autant de chose? La seule personne qui savait autant de chose -en dehors de lui et Naruto- était Sakura ou alors…Neji? Quand même pas…mais comment aurait-elle su autrement?

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi! S'exclama Sasuke en reniflant dédaigneusement.

-Peut-être, mais peut-être pas…je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais je fais parti de l'équipe de rédaction du journal du lycée et il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose à publier ces temps-ci alors…tout ça pourrait faire un bon article…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? L'interrogea brusquement Sasuke.

-Donc c'est vrai? S'excita-t-elle.

-Non. Mais je pense que tu es assez stupide pour publier des calomnies dans ton torchon et je pense que je suis déjà assez au centre de l'attention comme ça alors je réitère ma question, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu sais, je te trouve vraiment très mignon, surtout quand tu as un air aussi déterminé sur ton visage. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir un de ces soirs, non?

-Tu ne publieras rien?

-Non, pas si tu acceptes et que tu te comportes en gentleman, bien sûr.

Sasuke réfléchit quelques secondes. Avait-il réellement le choix? Bien sûr, elle mentait, sauf pour l'orientation sexuelle de Naruto et Sasuke pensait que le blond n'apprécierait pas forcement ce genre de pub, qui plus est si on l' « accusait » de coucher avec lui. Lui-même se passerait bien des retombées qu'un tel article engendrerait. Il scruta le regard marron de la jeune fille assise en face de lui qui arborait un sourire triomphant.

-Bien, quel jour? Demanda Sasuke.

-Vendredi soir! Il y a une nouvelle comédie romantique qui est sorite! On dit 19h00 devant le cinéma?

-D'accord mais est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas en parler, s'il te plaît? S'efforça de dire poliment Sasuke.

-Pour le moment j'accepte. Tu es timide, c'est ça? Alors à vendredi, Sasuke! Dit-elle joyeusement en se relevant et en partant d'un pas léger.

Sasuke la regarda s'éloigner, attrapa un crayon et le serra si fort qu'il se cassa net en deux. Il soupira alors douloureusement et posa délicatement son front sur le bord frais de la table. Comment savait-elle pour Naruto? C'était surtout ça qui l'inquiétait. Après tout, il avait essuyé bon nombres de murmures pour s'en ficher désormais mais quand il s'imaginait à la place de Naruto, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir deviné toute seule? Quelqu'un devait le lui avoir dit ou laisser entendre quelque chose et il ne voyait qu'une personne qui pouvait le faire: Neji. Sakura et Kiba étaient trop proche de Naruto pour le blesser à ce point alors que le Hyuuga l'aurait fait si ça pouvait lui rapporter un quelconque intérêt. Sasuke se leva d'un bond, s'attirant les regards des autres élèves, il fourra rapidement toutes ses affaires dans son sac et fonça à travers les couloirs du lycée. À cette heure-ci, Neji devait se préparer pour aller à son entraînement de natation. Sasuke pressa le pas, espérant l'attraper juste avant qu'il n'entre dans les vestiaires. Et au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut effectivement la crinière du Hyuuga. Il l'attrapa sèchement par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur, un bras sur sa gorge et l'autre tenant ses poignets.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Karin? Gronda Sasuke en appuyant d'avantage sur la gorge de Neji qui paraissait affolé.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit à Karin?

-Que Naruto était gay et que ça aurait pu avoir un rapport avec notre…désaccord d'il y quelques années.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je lui aurais raconté une chose pareille, hein? S'énerva Neji. Maintenant lâche-moi avant de m'étrangler!

Sasuke retira son bras et Neji s'affala un peu contre le mur, une main sur la gorge.

-Non mais t'es malade? Tu voulais ma peau ma parole! S'écria Neji en dévisageant Sasuke.

-Je suis désolé, c'est Karin qui m'a passablement énervé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore?

-Elle m'a menacé d'écrire dans ce dépravé de journal que Naruto et moi en s'étaient disputés à cause de son orientation sexuelle et qu'il s'était passé des choses entre nous, le soir du bal entre autre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que Naruto n'y était pas allé? Demanda finalement Sasuke en lançant un regard accusateur au Hyuuga.

-Oh mais il était là. Seulement, son parrain était tombé dans les escaliers et il avait atterri aux urgences donc Naruto est parti et comme Karin était en retard à cause de la neige sur la route ce soir-là, elle est arrivée quand Naruto était déjà loin, Sakura aussi était allée avec lui, d'ailleurs.

-Mais quelle sale garce! Cracha Sasuke.

-Sakura?

-Mais non -Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel- Karin, crétin!

-Pas besoin de t'énerver…et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a menacé alors?

-Elle veut que je l'emmène au cinéma, dit Sasuke, dégoûté.

-Et tu as dis non, j'espère.

-Non.

-Non, tu lui as dit non ou non, tu lui as dit oui? Demanda Neji.

-Oui! J'ai dit oui! Cria Sasuke au bord de la crise de nerf devant la lenteur de compréhension du Hyuuga.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Mon dieu, ce que tu es lent aujourd'hui, Neji! Je t'ai connu plus vif!

-Oui, bon d'accord, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas refusé? Insista-t-il.

-Imagine seulement un instant ce que ça aurait provoqué, un tel article! On me regarde déjà bizarrement, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Je crois que tu as voulu surtout protéger Naruto, les rumeurs, toi, tu t'en fiches pas mal.

-Là, tu comprends beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne devrais, vois-tu? S'énerva Sasuke alors que Neji dissimulait difficilement un sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke s'apprêtait à sortir de chez lui pour aller au cinéma quand le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et coinça le combiné entre son épaule et son oreille tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste.

-Bonjour, Sasuke Uchiha? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Oui?

-Cabinet de l'avocat Heverart. Désolé de vous déranger mais il s'agit d'une affaire assez importante qui requière votre attention toute entière.

-Oui? Demanda Sasuke surpris.

Le nom de Heverart ne lui disait absolument rien.

-Il s'agit du jugement de votre frère, Itachi Uchiha. Des nouvelles preuves se sont ajoutées au dossier qui pourraient contester l'implication d'Itachi Uchiha dans le meurtre de Mikoto Uchiha et Fugaku Uchiha. Son procès sera révisé dans les plus brefs délais. Vous devez vous présenter au nouveau procès pour témoigner, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Heu…je…j'ai déjà témoigné, ma version n'aura pas changé, c'était il y a longtemps, bafouilla Sasuke qui avait de la peine à comprendre ce que cette femme était en train de lui apprendre.

-Je suis désolée mais votre présence est requise, une lettre vous sera envoyée mais Maître Heverart voulait qu'on vous prévienne avant. Passez une bonne soirée.

Et elle raccrocha. Sasuke resta planté là, le combiné encore coincé dans son cou. Il s'était fait une raison. Il s'était habitué au fait que son frère ait tué ses parents. Il avait appris à endiguer sa haine bien profond pour qu'elle ne ressorte pas, il s'était convaincu que ses parents, les êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde, avaient péri de la main de son propre frère. Il avait appris à vivre avec, soulagé, d'une certaine façon, que le coupable soit sous les verrous et on venait lui dire que, en fait, non, son frère n'était pas coupable et que le meurtrier de ses parents courraient toujours?

Dans un état second, il sortit et ferma la porte à clé avant de se diriger vers le cinéma. Il y arriva et Karin lui sauta presque immédiatement dessus.

-Tu es en retard! L'accusa-t-elle.

-Je…désolé, dit simplement Sasuke en essayant de se concentrer sur le moment présent.

-Désolé, c'est tout? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre? S'exaspéra Sasuke en entrant dans le cinéma.

Il ne lui demanda même pas si elle voulait payer, il acheta deux billets et un seau de pop-corn qu'il lui plaça d'autorité dans les mains avant de partir s'asseoir dans la salle presque pleine. La majorité des personnes étaient venues en couple et les hommes semblaient se demander pourquoi ils avaient accepté de venir voir ce film ce qui ne rassura pas Sasuke qui ne s'était même pas renseigné sur le titre du film. Il avait assez confiance dans les goûts de Karin pour être certain que, de toute façon, ça ne lui plairait pas. Elle s'assit à côté de lui en faisant la moue.

-Quoi? Demanda Sasuke au bout d'un moment en fixant l'écran encore noir.

-Tu n'es pas de bonne humeur.

-Non.

-Parce que je t'ai forcé à venir? Tu n'oublies pas que si tu n'es pas gentil, je publie sur toi et Naruto, hein?

-Je ne vais pas oublier ça mais ce n'est pas à cause de ta perfidie que je suis énervé.

-Pourquoi alors? Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux conciliants.

-C'est un problème privé qui ne regarde que moi.

-L'article, Sasuke…

Sasuke soupira fortement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-C'est à propos de mon frère.

-Mais…il n'est pas sensé être en prison?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu veux dire qu'il s'est échappé? Demanda Karin en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de dire des âneries plus grosses que l'Himalaya, oui?

Sasuke avait parlé un peu plus fort et plusieurs têtes se retournèrent dans leur direction alors que les lumières s'éteignaient et qu'une pub apparaissait sur l'écran géant. Karin renifla d'agacement et souffla une dernière fois que l'article était prêt et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à le publier. Sasuke serra les dents et, sans aucune douceur, il saisit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Elle étouffa une exclamation et gloussa telle une poule à côté de lui tandis que le film commençait. Encore deux petites heures et son calvaire serait terminé..enfin, c'était relatif.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce cirque durait depuis deux bonnes semaines déjà et Sasuke se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait cesser. Neji, par contre, trouvait la situation des plus cocasses. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de rire de lui et de Karin quand il se retrouvait à la même table pour déjeuner. Leur « relation » n'avait pas été officialisée mais elle avait encore suscitée plus de rumeurs que celle de Naruto et Hinata, au grand désespoir de Sasuke qui se serrait bien terré dans un trou de souris. Il avait aussi reçu la lettre qui exigeait sa présence au procès de son frère, il aurait lieu pendant les vacances. Sasuke en avait informé Kakashi qui avait promis de l'accompagner.

-…savais? Demanda Neji.

Sasuke émergea de ses pensées pour se retrouver dans la cantine bruyante du lycée.

-De quoi?

-Tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parle? S'exaspéra son ami alors que Karin gloussait en face de lui.

-Maintenant, je t'écoute.

-Apparemment, Hinata et Naruto sortent ensemble pour de vrai. Tu ne trouves pas ça presque _anormal_? Insista Neji.

-Il fait ce qu'il veut, non? Se rebiffa Sasuke, sur la défensive.

-Moi, je trouve que cette fille est un peu trop nunuche, dit Karin très sérieusement.

Neji éclata de rire mais réussit à faire passer son fou rire pour une crise de toux aiguë et Sasuke dut serrer les mâchoires. Le blond pouvait lui être reconnaissant d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici, bien qu'il ne le méritât pas.

-Et toi, t'en penses quoi puisque c'est ta cousine? Demanda Sasuke.

-Je pense qu'elle ne craint pas grand-chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui lança Neji avec un clin d'œil.

-Je te préviens que si tu me fais du gringue, je te tue.

-Oh! Tu n'as absolument aucun humour!

-Alors arrête avec tes insinuations pourries. S'exaspéra Sasuke.

-Quelles allusions? Demanda soudain Gaara qui semblait sortir de sa catatonie habituelle.

-Le genre d'allusion qui ne se raconte pas dans les lieux publics, s'exclama Sasuke en bâillonnant le Hyuuga.

Une fois le déjeuner finit, Sasuke se réfugia sur ses escaliers favoris pour fumer. Il faisait encore froid mais la neige avait fondu et les jours s'allongeaient sensiblement, annonçant l'arrivée du printemps. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant de voir arriver Neji qui s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu sais, si je te parle de Naruto et Hinata c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Déjà, parce que tu es revenu et que tu ressemblais réellement à un mort vivant. Ensuite, parce que je ne sais toujours pas ce qui c'est passé exactement entre toi et Naruto mais je le devine. Finalement parce que vous aviez un lien très fort qui dépassait de loin la simple amitié…

-Si tu insinues que…Commença à s'énerver Sasuke.

-Je n'insinue rien du tout. Je veux simplement dire que je pense que ce qui se rapporte à Naruto te touche toujours de près. C'est tout.

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé? Demanda Sasuke avec un petit sourire désabusé.

-Si je voulais jouer au super ami totalement désintéressé, je répondrais que non. Je suis quand même ton ami mais oui, je voudrais savoir.

-Tu ne le répéteras pas?

-Non.

-À personne?

-À personne, acquiesça Neji.

-Trois jours exactement avant mon départ pour l'Angleterre, Naruto était venu chez moi pour qu'on joue une dernière fois aux jeux vidéos mais on ne s'amusait pas vraiment. Alors on a commencé à se disputer, certainement pour une broutille, et on en est arrivé aux mains. Ça arrivait souvent qu'on se batte mais c'est vrai que cette fois-là c'était plus violent. On s'est arrêté quand Naruto a crié qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte. Il était alors assis sur mon ventre et me tenait les poignets. Il m'a embrassé et je l'ai repoussé avant de lui crier qu'il me répugnait et qu'il n'était plus mon ami. Enfin, si je n'avais dit que ça…il est parti. C'est tout.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes fâchés à mort? S'exclama Neji. Pour une simple pression de ses lèvres contre les tiennes alors que vous n'aviez que 14 ans? C'est n'importe quoi!

Non, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi. C'étaient l'attitude qu'ils avaient. Entre eux, chaque geste avait une grande importance. Ce n'était pas une relation entre amis normale. Chaque sentiment et chaque contact semblaient être exacerbés pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et cette pression sur ses lèvres n'était pas un simple baiser entre adolescents rattrapés par leurs hormones. C'était bien plus et Sasuke l'avait compris, il avait eu peur des sentiments de Naruto.

-Je crois que tu ne peux pas comprendre, Neji, avoua Sasuke. Mais merci de m'avoir écouté. Sincèrement, je m'en fiche de ce que Naruto fait avec Hinata, d'accord?

-Ok…tu viendras à la compétition de natation alors?

-Oui, promis, je viendrai.

Sasuke se leva. Cet après-midi, il avait deux heures de gym…il était certain de ne pas mourir s'il les loupait. Avec un petit sourire, il salua Neji et traversa la cour dans l'intention de rentrer chez lui pour réfléchir un peu. Juste avant de passer les grilles, il surprit Naruto et Hinata enlacés, en train de s'embrasser. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas et Sasuke passa son chemin. Certes, entendre dire que Naruto sortait avec Hinata ne lui faisait rien, autant le voir en train de l'embrasser lui retourna l'estomac et lui fit mal, quelque part entre son cœur et ses poumons.

* * *

Bon ben voilà quoi...à la semaine prochaine!^^

Review?

Please...


	6. Assassin

**Note de l'auteure: **...Bonne lecture!^^

Merci aux reviewers! Merci aussi particulièrement à sweet nightmare pour ses précieux conseils!^^

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 5**

**ou**

**Assassin**

Sasuke tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Les vacances de Pâques étaient arrivées et avec elles, le procès de son frère. Kakashi devait arriver dans une petite demi-heure pour l'y emmener. Sasuke avait alors dit à Neji qu'il ne pourrait pas venir pour voir les compétitions du matin mais qu'il serait là pour celles de l'après-midi. Il était presque certain que s'il allait à cette audience, il serait victime d'une crise de panique aiguë et il préférait vraiment l'éviter. Aussi, quand la sonnerie retentit, il se précipita au bas de l'escalier pour ouvrir à Kakashi et avant même que ce dernier ait prononcé un mot Sasuke cria: « je ne veux pas y aller! ».

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas parler.

-Je ne veux vraiment pas y aller, dit-il froidement.

-Tu veux bien qu'on en discute calmement? Demanda Kakashi en entrant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Sasuke l'y suivit et le regarda s'installer sur une des chaises alors que lui restât debout, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que qui t'as fait changé d'avis? Questionna calmement Kakashi en le dévisageant de son seul œil visible.

-Je ne veux pas le revoir.

-S'il est relâché, tu n'auras pas vraiment d'autres choix, tu sais?

-Il n'est pas encore libre.

-Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir venir? Ton témoignage est important.

- Je ne m'en souviens même pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai vu Itachi sortir de la maison, encadré par deux flics. C'est tout ce dont j'arrive à me rappeler. Vous vous souvenez, le psychiatre avait dit que c'était normal, que j'avais oublié volontairement. Ça me revient seulement pendant mes cauchemars dont je ne me rappelle jamais, évidemment. Alors je n'ai pas trop envie de revoir celui que je me suis efforcé d'oublier depuis 9 ans maintenant. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre, non?

-Le juge ne sera pas content.

-Dites-lui que mon témoignage ne varie pas et que de toute façon, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec mon frère, est-ce que c'est bien clair? Menaça Sasuke.

-Parfois, on n'a pas le choix.

-Moi, je le prends, le choix.

-Bien, comme tu veux. Continue à faire ta tête de mule. J'irai seul et je te tiendrai au courant, d'accord?

-Pas besoin de m'appeler si ce porc sadique est relâché, compris? Siffla Sasuke.

Kakashi soupira et se leva. Il ne rajouta rien mais étreignit simplement l'épaule de Sasuke avant de sortir. Le brun attendit d'entendre la voiture de son tuteur démarrer pour enfin respirer plus librement. Il regarda sa montre, décrocha son blouson de la patère et prit le chemin de la piscine du lycée où avait lieu la compétition inter-lycée. Il en était certain, son frère ne serait pas relâché et tout continuerait à aller tranquillement, comme avant, sans changement aucun dans son existence.

Il arriva dans les gradins, juste avant que la compétition ne commence. Ils étaient noirs de monde et Sasuke eut du mal à repérer ses camarades. Quand Sakura le vit, elle haussa les sourcils bien hauts avant de l'inviter, d'un geste de la main, à la rejoindre. Toute la petite bande de Sakura était là et Sasuke eut même la surprise d'apercevoir Gaara et Karin qui discutaient avec eux. Il s'installa entre la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et Shino, toujours aussi silencieux.

-Tu es venu finalement? Demanda-t-elle.

-De toute évidence…

-Neji m'a dit que…ton frère avait…enfin qu'il…Commença-t-elle maladroitement en baissant la voix.

-Oui, il est rejugé, acquiesça Sasuke.

-Je suis désolée, vraiment, dit-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien et ce simple geste fit chaud au cœur à Sasuke qui sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Il hocha simplement la tête et Karin s'installa à côté de lui à ce moment-là. Il prit bien soin de relâcher la main de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et la compétition commença.

Neji discutait avec les autres membres de l'équipe, dont Naruto. Sasuke n'avait jamais remarqué que le Hyuuga était si bien bâti, sans doute parce que Neji était plus petit que lui. Mais son regard s'arrêta d'avantage sur Naruto. La seule fois où ils s'étaient battus, Sasuke avait pu remarquer que Naruto n'avait pas que l'air musclé, mais qu'il l'était réellement. Son corps était harmonieux et sa peau délicieusement bronzée, comme dans son enfance, quand ils passaient des journées entières dehors et que la peau de Sasuke ne fonçait pas alors que celle de Naruto devenait brune.

-Tu sais, toute l'équipe était triste d'apprendre que Kakashi ne serait pas là et il n'a pas voulu dire pourquoi, lui souffla Sakura.

Ah oui, Sasuke n'y avait même pas pensé…

-Je suppose que tu as expliqué la situation à Naruto, j'ai raison?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

-Tu m'en veux, affirma-t-elle.

-De toute façon, ce procès risque de faire la une des journaux dans très peu de temps et tout le monde saura. Alors bon… Quelle importance?

-Moi, je n'aimerais pas qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos, surtout pour dire des choses aussi personnelles, avoua Sakura.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en as parlé? S'énerva Sasuke devant l'incohérence de la jeune fille.

-Parce que c'est mon ami et que je lui dis les choses de ce genre même quand ça ne le regarde pas et, excuse-moi Sasuke, mais quand on parle de toi, ça le regarde.

-Et pourquoi donc, s'il te plaît? S'étonna Sasuke.

-Je pense que vous vous détestez et que vous vous évitez à tout prix pour la simple et bonne raison que vous avez peur. Parce que vous savez très bien que le lien qui vous unissait ne peut pas se rompre. C'est plus fort que la haine.

Sasuke l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison, elle était loin d'être stupide après tout, surtout pour ce genre de chose mais elle n'avait pas à lui faire la morale.

-Tu ne veux pas arrêter de faire ta mystificatrice? Demanda sarcastiquement Sasuke en se détournant d'elle et en fixant son attention sur le bassin où les nageurs se mettaient en position.

Sakura ne rajouta rien. Soit parce qu'elle était vexée soit parce qu'elle savait que Sasuke avait compris qu'elle disait la vérité. La course commença, la foule les acclama et les temps de Naruto écrasèrent tous les autres. Il était beau dans l'eau, puissant aussi. Il montrait toute sa force alors qu'il ne semblait faire aucun effort à part glisser simplement dans l'eau. Il était impressionnant et Sasuke avait de la peine à détacher son regard de sa silhouette qui fendait les flots.

Les courses s'enchaînaient et Sasuke avait presque oublié le procès et tous les problèmes qu'il engendrait. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le petit sourire supérieur de Sakura quand il observa sans aucune gêne Naruto plonger pour le dernier relais du « cinq fois cinquante mètres » nage libre. Et bien évidemment, le lycée de Konoha gagna la première manche tout juste quand midi sonnait. Deux heures de pauses étaient prévues avant que les courses des filles ne commencent.

-Tu viens manger avec nous, Sasuke? Proposa Sakura alors que Naruto et Neji ainsi que Shikamaru revenaient vers eux.

Sasuke acquiesça et son téléphone sonna. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand l'écran afficha le numéro de Kakashi et il retint sa respiration en décrochant.

-Allo?

-Sasuke? C'est Kakashi…Il y avait de nouvelles preuves qui montraient effectivement l'innocence de ton frère, il semblerait même que ce soit quelques personnes hautes placées qui auraient fait assassiner tes parents. Itachi et libre, je l'amène à l'hôtel pour ce soir et je viendrai te voir vers 17 heures pour te parler, d'accord?… Sasuke? Sasuke? Demanda Kakashi alors qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvenait.

Sasuke sentait ses mains trembler nerveusement et elles commençaient à s'engourdir. Sa respiration s'accéléra mais il avait la désagréable impression que l'air qu'il respirait ne soulageait pas sa respiration. Sasuke sentait ses mains trembler nerveusement et elles commençaient s'engourdir. Sa respiration s'accéléra mais il avait la désagréable impression que l'air qu'il respirait ne soulageait pas sa respiration. Il avait beau inspirer, il n'arrivait pas à recracher l'air hors de ses poumons, son ventre se creusait et il respirait de plus en plus vite, essayait du moins, bloquant un peu plus sa respiration à chaque inspiration. Il sentait ses jambes devenir molles et se rassit sur les gradins avant de tomber. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer; son frère était relâché, son monde s'effondrait. Sasuke n'entendait que vaguement les autres autour de lui alors qu'il était toujours en train de suffoquer.C'était vrai que la première fois qu'il en avait fait une, voir Sakura paniquer à côté de lui avait envenimé les choses et c'était Naruto qui l'avait calmé, comme maintenant, en le rassurant.

Ce fut à ce moment que Naruto entra dans son champ de vision. Agenouillé devant lui, il lui plaqua un sac en papier sur le nez pour essayer de lui faire reprendre une respiration normale. L'Uchiha entendait maintenant vaguement que Sakura criait contre quelqu'un et que leur petit groupe avait formé un cercle autour d'eux. Une des mains de Naruto, celle qui ne tenait pas le sachet, se referma sur sa propre main et la serra.

-Allez, respire, lentement, calmement, va-y, tu peux le faire. Prends ton temps, le rassura Naruto en murmurant dans une litanie entêtante les mêmes paroles, le fixant dans les yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, quand sa respiration se fut calmée, Sasuke comprit que Sakura était toujours en train d'enguirlander Karin. Cette dernière s'insurgeait parce que la jaune fille aux cheveux roses l'empêchait d'approcher, soutenant qu'elle devait d'abord de se calmer sinon ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la crise.

Le blond massait toujours sa main alors que sa respiration redevenait peu à peu normale et la sensation d'étouffement disparaissait. Non, il n'allait pas mourir, mais son frère était bel et bien libre. Il s'efforça de ne pas y penser pour garder son calme. Ça allait aller. Ça devait aller.

-Ça va mieux? Demanda Naruto en relâchant sa main qui retomba, inerte, sur les genoux du brun.

-Oui, merci, murmura-t-il, la voix un peu rauque.

-C'est ton frère, dit Naruto sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Sasuke appuya sa tête dans sa main et rit nerveusement.

-Oui, il est libre, innocenté, preuves à l'appui! Ironisa Sasuke dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Il doit être soulagé…Lâcha Naruto.

-Et bien pas moi.

-Étonnamment, je l'avais deviné, rétorqua Naruto avec un demi-sourire.

Sasuke sourit à son tour et leva les yeux au ciel. D'ici, il voyait parfaitement la chaîne argentée pendue au cou de Naruto et comme mû par une force invisible, il tendit la main, glissa le bout de ses doigts sous la chaîne, faisant frissonner la peau dorée à son contact et tira le collier pour dévoiler le pendentif caché jusqu'alors sous le tee-shirt de Naruto. La plaque était usée, comme la sienne mais les trois lettres étaient encore visibles. Sasuke passa son index dessus mais la main de Naruto repoussa la sienne et remit le pendentif sous son pull. Sasuke releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage de Naruto qui semblait avoir été pris en faute. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches et le regard de Naruto était lourd de sens. Mais celui-ci se remit brusquement debout, rompant le moment.

-Viens, ta chérie -il cracha littéralement ses mots- va mourir d'angoisse sinon.

Sasuke souffla un bon coup et se releva, vacillant un instant et Naruto le rattrapa immédiatement part le bras avant de le lâcher brusquement et de retourner vers ses amis quand il fut sûr que Sasuke n'allait pas s'effondrer.

Sasuke le suivit et Karin s'empara immédiatement de son bras.

Ils sortirent tous du bâtiment pour s'installer dans la cour, sur une des rares parcelles d'herbes encore libres. Il ne faisait pas encore chaud mais il faisait suffisamment beau pour pouvoir pique-niquer avant d'assister aux courses des filles. Sasuke hésita, il n'avait pas envie de manger avec eux, surtout avec Naruto et encore moins avec Karin. Alors, quand personne ne le regarda, il fila, discrètement, derrière le gymnase, sur ses escaliers de toujours pour fumer.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui allait arriver, hein? Kakashi viendrait frapper à sa porte, lui exposerait en long en large et en travers pourquoi son frère n'était pas coupable et pourquoi il devrait lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Et après? Itachi sonnerait sonner chez lui, des larmes pleins les yeux en le suppliant à genoux de lui pardonner et, lui, il allait tomber dans ses bras en disant qu'il avait toujours su qu'Itachi était innocent et que plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient? Bon dieu! On était pas dans une série télévisée à l'eau de rose, merde! Itachi et lui ne s'était jamais entendu. Sasuke l'avait admiré, un temps, avant de la jalouser et Itachi n'avait jamais semblé inquiet de ce que son petit frère pouvait bien penser de lui. Il le tenait responsable du meurtre de ses parents depuis neuf longues années! Neuf années durant lesquelles il avait renié l'idée même de l'existence de son frère. Son frère, un homme qui avait grandi dans la même maison que lui, qui avait vécu avec lui! Sasuke pensait que cet homme avait tué ses parents bordel! Son frère, celui qui avait l'ADN presque semblable au sien, il le pensait coupable de parricide! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire maintenant, hein?

Il rit nerveusement, une main plaquée sur la bouche, sa cigarette tremblotant dans l'autre. Il la porta une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux avant de tirer une longue bouffée de tabac mais la cigarette lui fut arracher d'entre ses lèvres. Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, regardant Naruto écraser sa cigarette avec son talon sur le sol et lui lancer un regard accusateur. C'était de sa faute maintenant?

-Tu devrais vraiment arrêter.

-Je te l'ai dis, c'est la seule chose qui me calme.

-Avant, tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour te calmer, remarqua Naruto.

-Non, je t'avais toi, lâcha alors Sasuke.

-Moi? S'étonna Naruto.

-Oui, toi et Sakura. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis.

-C'était comment l'Angleterre? Demanda le blond.

-Pas très différent d'ici.

-Tu étais dans un lycée privé, non?

-Oui…

-Tu avais des amis?

-Autant qu'on peut s'en faire quand on ne nous voit pas autrement que comme compte en banque sur pattes.

-Ah…ça ne devait pas être très folichon…Commenta Naruto en s'appuyant contre le mur, face à Sasuke, toujours assis.

-Tu peux le dire, sourit Sasuke en secouant la tête. Ici non plus ce n'est pas très folichon.

-On sait tous les deux pourquoi…

-Oui, on sait, répondit durement Sasuke.

Naruto le fixa, son regard dans le sien. Il y flottait une interrogation mais Sasuke ne pouvait dire laquelle. Oui, ils se souvenaient tous les deux que trop bien de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus avant que Sasuke ne déménage.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu? Osa alors demander Naruto après un moment de silence lourd.

-Tu ne devine même pas? Demanda Sasuke.

-J'ai cru -ou plutôt espéré- que tu serais revenu pour t'excuser, pour me voir, avoua Naruto en détournant son regard, gêné.

-Je voulais être pardonné, que tout redevienne comme avant mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai compris que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant…

-Pourquoi?

-Mais parce que tu semblais prêt à me tuer! S'exclama Sasuke.

-Comment ça?

-Ton regard, je voie bien que tu me détestes, que je te dégoûte, expliqua Sasuke, le ton amer.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sensé te dégoûter? C'est ce que tu m'as crié avant de me virer de chez toi, lui rappela Naruto.

-Tu ne crois pas que j'avais une raison légitime de te jeter dehors? S'énerva Sasuke devant l'air buté de Naruto.

-Non, répondit le blond avec aplomb.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place, hein? Cria Sasuke.

-Je ne t'aurais en tout cas pas traité de monstre!

-Bien sûr que non puisque tu préfères les mecs! Hurla Sasuke en se redressant d'un bond.

-Parce que tu ne m'avais pas fait croire que tu étais toi aussi d'accord? Cria à son tour Naruto.

-Bien sûr que non!

-Arrête! Ces regards, ces gestes! Tu n'étais pas crétin à ce point!

-Je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là! Je ne suis pas gay!

-Je ne te parle pas de ton orientation sexuelle, bordel! Je n'en ai rien à foutre que tu baises avec des vagins ou des pénis! Je te parle de notre amitié foutue en l'air! Éructa Naruto.

-Notre amitié a été foutue en l'air à cause de ton homosexualité à la con que tu n'assumes pas en plus!

-Comment ça? Demanda Naruto en se calmant immédiatement, ses yeux devenant plus froids que jamais.

-Tu sors avec Hinata, non? Elle n'a rien d'un mec cette fille-là.

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de bisexualité? Et toi, tu t'es vu avec Karin? On dirait que tu es sur le point vomir à chaque fois que tu la vois.

-Ce n'est pas pareil…je…oh merde! Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier!

-Au contraire, je trouverais très intéressant que tu m'expliques ta vision des choses.

-Elle m'a menacé. Elle a dit qu'elle pensait qu'on s'était disputé, il y a quatre ans, à cause de ton orientation sexuelle et que, depuis que je suis revenu, il se pourrait qu'on ait fait des choses ensemble. Elle m'a menacé de publier cette histoire dans le journal du lycée si je ne sortais pas avec elle.

-Je croyais tu n'en avais rien à foutre de ce que le gens pensaient de toi, rétorqua Naruto qui avait malgré tout blêmi.

-En effet, mais je pensais que toi, tu n'apprécierais pas que ton homosexualité -pardon, ta bisexualité- soit révélée à l'ensemble des élèves.

Sur ce, Sasuke se leva et bouscula Naruto, traversa la cour et franchit les grilles pour rentrer chez lui. Il était fatigué.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke fixait la bouilloire, les deux mains sur l'évier, il attendait que l'eau pour le thé chauffe. Kakashi était derrière lui qui discutait avec Itachi. Sasuke avait fait bonne figure quand Kakashi avait proposé d'inviter son frère pour boire le thé, le dimanche de Pâques et le brun se demandait maintenant pourquoi il avait accepté. Son frère et lui se ressemblait, c'était la première chose qu'il avait remarquée même si Itachi était un peu plus grand que lui. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux noires, les mêmes yeux et une grande partie de leur traits étaient semblables même si Itachi tenait plus de leur père et Sasuke de leur mère. Son frère avait l'air en forme malgré les années passées en prison. Il devait avoir pris soin de lui et n'avait pas du tout l'air fâché contre son petit frère, qui ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Lui il aurait été fou de rage si son petit frère ne s'était pas présenté à son procès. Il ne comprenait pas Itachi mais il faisait semblant. Quand Sasuke l'avait vu, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie: s'enfuir mais il était resté campé sur ses deux jambes en regardant ce quasi inconnu pénétrer le seuil de sa maison -de leur maison. Il aurait voulu mourir sur l'instant. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que son frère était innocent, Sasuke craignait qu'il reste à jamais l'assassin de ses parents.

« Apparemment, Orochimaru aurait été derrière tout ça, pour récupérer une part de la fortune des Uchiha », expliqua Itachi à Kakashi alors que Sasuke leur tournait toujours le dos. Cette situation était complètement loufoque, improbable, ridicule, tout simplement ridicule.

Sasuke arrêta la plaque de cuisson et versa l'eau fumante dans les trois tasses qu'il avait préalablement préparées. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour remplir correctement les trois tasses.

Sasuke donnerait beaucoup pour ne pas avoir à revivre sa première semaine de vacances. Oui, il donnerait beaucoup.

Il se retourna vers les deux hommes assis à la table de la cuisine et posa deux des trois tasses devant eux avant de respirer un bon coup, de prendre sa propre tasse et de s'asseoir en face d'eux.

-Tu as l'air en forme, Sasuke, remarqua Itachi.

Sasuke se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il n'était pas certain d'être capable de parler normalement.

-Il faudrait parler de ton futur emménagement, tu ne crois pas? Demanda Kakashi en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-Ici, tu veux dire? S'étonna Itachi.

-Bien sûr, c'est ta maison autant que celle de Sasuke.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une…bonne idée, dit Itachi en glissant un regard vers son petit frère toujours partiellement tétanisé.

-Tu ne veux pas rester à l'hôtel tout de même?

-Non, juste le temps de trouver un appartement.

-Tu pourrais au moins rester ici ce soir, insista Kakashi.

-Non vraiment, c'est bon, j'irai dormir à l'hôtel, il n'y a pas de problème. Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant.

-Tu es sûr? Fais attention à toi, lui recommanda Itachi alors que ce dernier se levait et gagnait la sortie, soulageant par là-même Sasuke.

-C'était si dur que ça? Demanda Kakashi une fois que la porte eût claqué.

-Oui, souffla Sasuke.

-Il a dû le sentir, s'attrista Kakashi.

-Excusez-moi pour lui, hein! S'énerva Sasuke.

-Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'une simple remarque. Je vais aussi y aller…à moins que tu veuilles que je reste? Demanda Kakashi, par acquis de conscience.

-Non, je vais me débrouiller c'est bon, assura Sasuke.

-Alors à bientôt, le salua Kakashi et il emprunta le même chemin qu'Itachi pour sortir.

Sasuke respira alors un peu mieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke éteignit la lumière du salon et monta l'escalier. Demain, c'était la rentrée et il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non. Il n'avait pas revu ni Itachi ni Kakashi ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Sauf Karin, évidemment, qui l'avait appelé une bonne demi-douzaine de fois pour s'assurer qu'il s'était remis de sa « crise », comme elle disait. Sasuke soupira et monta les marches dans l'idée d'aller se coucher. Mais quand il arriva en haut de l'escalier il entendit un craquement sonore et tout devint noir.

Quand il reprit conscience, il eut bien du mal à dire combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas l'occasion de se préoccuper de cette question, une vivre douleur derrière sa tête l'empêchait de se concentrer et lui sciait littéralement le crâne en deux. Il y porta sa main mais il ne sentit rien mis à part une grosse bosse. Son agresseur n'avait pas tapé si fort que ça, apparemment. Il essaya d'oublier la douleur et reporta son attention sur ce qui l'entourait. Il était assis dans une grande pièce vide, carrelée et peu chauffée. Il reconnut immédiatement la cave que son père avait fait aménager en salle de détente. Un vieux billard trônait encore au milieu de la pièce. Cependant, ce qui attira l'attention de Sasuke n'était pas le décor mais une silhouette, dans le coin de la gauche de la pièce. Son frère sourit et s'avança vers lui. Sasuke essaya bien de se relever mais dut s'appuyer contre le mur, les jambes chancelantes.

-Les preuves, celles de ton innocence, étaient fausses, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Sasuke en tâchant de garder une voix égale.

Itachi fit une moue et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre avant de lui répondre.

-Oui et non. Orochimaru était bien mêlé à tout ça. Mais je ne considère pas ce que j'ai fait comme mal. Vois-tu, nos chers parents, avait monté, ni plus ni moins, un complot contre Konoha. Les arrêter était de mon devoir.

Sasuke ne dit rien, terrifié de la situation actuelle. Quelque chose lui disait que son frère ne l'avait pas assommé et mené ici juste pour faire la conversation sur la mort de leurs parents.

-Donc tu les as massacrés.

-Oui, sauf toi. J'ai pensé que, peut-être, comme tu étais encore un enfant, tu prendrais une autre voie que celle de nos parents mais en te revoyant aujourd'hui, j'ai compris mon erreur. Tu es comme eux, je l'ai bien vu. Tu me considères encore coupable de leur mort alors que j'ai été innocenté.

-À tort, répliqua Sasuke.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel devant l'insistance de son petit frère mais acquiesça sèchement son affirmation.

-Si tu veux le prendre comme ça, et bien soit! De toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas dit tout ça si je voulais te laisser en vie, alors ce que tu penses n'a pas d'importance. C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici. Tu te souviens? Père avait fait insonoriser cette pièce.

Itachi leva alors son bras doit, un colt brillant faiblement sous la lumière crue des néons, pointé sur la tête de Sasuke qui en eut le souffle coupé. Il s'immobilisa, toute douleur oubliée pour se focaliser sur l'arme pointée sur lui. Une seule question avait alors de l'importance: Son frère oserait-il tirer? Sasuke essaya de garder son calme, paniquer ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

-C'est…impressionnant, commenta Itachi, tu ne sembles pas particulièrement effrayé.

Ses éloges remontèrent le moral de Sasuke. Tant que son frère ne tirait pas, avoir peur ne servait à rien. Le coup partit sans qu'il s'y attende, l'envoyant s'effondrer contre le mur quand la balle pénétra le haut de son bras. Une douleur énorme le traversa de part en part et il sentit tout de suite son sang couler le long de son bras inerte. Il plaqua la main sur la blessure, serrant les dents alors qu'Itachi s'approchait, un sourire réjouit sur ses lèvres.

-Ah…je crois que ça vient, tu as peur, non?

Son frère pointa une nouvelle fois son arme sur lui, entre ses deux yeux et Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux. Son frère devait être fou. Il vit comme au ralenti le doigt d'Itachi presser la détente et, certainement mû pas le dernier instant de survie qui lui restait, il envoya son pied dans les genoux d'Itachi, le déséquilibrant. Le coup retentit comme le tonnerre et Sasuke sentit la balle lui effleurer la tempe, le brûlant et l'égratignant au passage. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en émouvoir qu'il attrapa de sa main valide le bras d'Itachi qui tenait l'arme. Sasuke se remit d'un bond debout, décochant son genou dans le ventre de son frère et arracha l'arme à feu des mains de son frère.

Sasuke analysa rapidement la situation. Il tenait l'arme pointée sur son frère, encore plié en deux. Itachi releva la tête, son regard plus noir que jamais. Il se précipita sur Sasuke qui tira. Son frère se stoppa immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'une tâche de sang recouvrait peu à peu son poitrail. Itachi eut tout juste le temps de porter ses mains sur le trou qui avait creusé sa poitrine qu'il s'effondra parterre, les yeux ouverts mais vides.

Sasuke respira et se laissa glisser contre le mur. La douleur de son bras et de sa tête se réveillèrent en même temps que l'adrénaline se dissipait dans ses veines. Il posa le colt, recouvert de sang, à ses côtés et appuya sa tête contre le mur froid. Une flaque de sang s'étendait autour d'Itachi et l'odeur lui donna envie de vomir. Alors seulement il sentit quelque chose d'humide lui tomber sur les mains. Il les porta à son visage et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, il n'avait même pas remarqué. Il resta assis encore quelques instants avant de se relever et de gravir péniblement et laborieusement les marches jusqu'en haut des escaliers pour atteindre le salon et par là-même, le téléphone.

* * *

Bon, ben voilà quoi! Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés!^^

à la semaine prochaine!

Review?


	7. Je te déteste par principe

**Note de l'auteure:**Voici donc le chapitre 6, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!^^ Bonne lecture!

Merci aux revieweurs!^^

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 6**

**ou**

**Je te déteste par principe**

Assis sur un lit d'hôpital, le bras en écharpe, Sasuke regardait les deux policiers qui étaient venus l'interroger. Ils semblaient tout deux très mal à l'aise et Sasuke pouvait deviner pourquoi, ils étaient pour la libération d'Itachi Uchiha, ils le croyaient innocent. Mais Sasuke n'était pas capable de montrer de la compassion, pas ces temps-ci et il les avait reçus des plus froidement.

-C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, vous êtes sûr? Insista le plus grands des deux hommes.

-Oui, répondit froidement Sasuke, je sais encore ce que je raconte.

-Donc je pense que l'on peut euh...donc considérer votre cas comme de la légitime défense.

-C'en était, il a tenté de me mettre une balle dans la tête, assura Sasuke.

Le regard des deux hommes se posa sur sa tempe recouverte d'un gros pansement. Ses blessures n'étaient pas gravissimes, les médecins avaient juste dû opérer son bras mais ils étaient très optimistes pour sa guérison physique mais avaient été plus prudents quand à émettre un jugement sur sa santé mentale après un tel incident.

-Je pense que nous avons tous ce dont nous avons besoin…nous vous recontacterons si besoin est…Bonne journée.

-Au revoir, les salua Sasuke en se laissant retomber sur son lit.

Sasuke se sentait bizarre. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé la mort de son frère, il la souhaitait même ardemment et s'il aurait pu le faire lui-même, cela aurait été encore mieux. Il s'était imaginé des centaines de scénarios où Itachi finissait, invariablement, enterré six pieds sous terre. Il avait rêvé de la sensation d'euphorie qui se serait emparée de lui à la suite de sa vengeance. Il pensait que la vengeance était la manière la plus sûre de faire justice. Il aurait pensé exulter alors qu'il se sentait juste vide. Il ne voyait plus l'intérêt d'ouvrir les yeux le matin, maintenant que l'assassin de ses parents était mort et pourtant il avait attendu ce jour avec impatience. Inconsciemment, il souhaitait la mort d'Itachi et c'était ce qu'il avait obtenu en appuyant sur la détente. Il se souvenait de ce sentiment de puissance quand sa main était entrée en contact avec le métal froid de l'arme, de cette impression de joie intense quand il avait entendu le coup résonner dans la cave presque vide et de l'horreur qui l'avait submergé quand il avait compris ce qu'il avait réellement fait. Les médecins l'avait déjà mis en relation avec des psychologues, prêts à l'écouter, comme ils disaient mais Sasuke refusait de parler, il répétait dans une litanie incessante qu'il allait bien et qu'il voulait juste rentrer chez lui.

Depuis son réveil, son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Karin était celle qui rappelait le plus souvent, même Neji avait essayé de l'appeler cinq fois au court de la matinée déjà écoulée. C'était vrai que les vacances de Pâques étaient finies et que les cours reprenenaient aujourd'hui. Sasuke doutait cependant que le meurtre de son frère figure déjà dans les journaux et ce fut avec surprise qu'il vit arriver Neji à 17h30 dans sa chambre.

-Tu es plus pâle que la mort, Sasuke, remarqua-t-il.

-Merci, et toi, la rentrée?

-Normal. Tout le monde s'est demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas là. Quand Sakura a demandé à Naruto s'il savait quelque chose, il s'est levé et a quitté la cantine brusquement. C'était assez bizarre…

-Ah…Mais toi, comment sais-tu que je suis ici?

-C'est Kakashi qui me l'a dit. Les profs seraient apparemment au courant et il a sans doute pensé qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien.

-Donc…tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé?

-Non. Mais à voir tes blessures, ça doit être…important.

Sasuke soupira. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de revivre sa dernière soirée mais si Neji avait fait le déplacement, il pouvait bien lui raconter.

-Et bien…mon frère est venu me voir. Il voulait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Autrement dit, exterminer le clan Uchiha.

Sasuke vit le visage de Neji pâlir de manière inquiétante. Devinait-il déjà ce qui s'était passé?

-Il m'a emmené dans la cave insonorisée. Il a tiré et m'a fait ça -Sasuke désigna son bras en écharpe-, il aurait continué, il a pointé l'arme sur ma tête mais j'ai réussi à la reprendre, je ne sais toujours pas comment. Il a voulu se jeter sur moi et j'ai…tiré.

-Mais il est…Couina Neji et il se racla discrètement la gorge.

Sasuke hocha la tête et il entendit Neji siffler de manière à la fois admirative et sinistre.

-Quand on va savoir ça au lycée…

-Je préférerais que personne ne sache rien, jamais.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, ça fera la une des journaux demain.

-Je sais, soupira Sasuke.

-Et la blessure, à ta tête, je veux dire, précisa Neji.

Les doigts de Sasuke effleurèrent le pansement.

-Une balle qui m'a raté.

-Ouais…ils vont tous devenir dingue, au lycée!

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire. La situation semblait tellement impossible…

-Et toi, ta journée? Demanda Sasuke.

-Oh, la routine. Karin m'a agressé pour savoir où tu étais passé. Sakura aussi me l'a demandé, Naruto m'a ignoré et il semble fâché avec Sakura.

-Fâché? S'étonna Sasuke.

-Ouais, je sais, ce n'est pas normal. Mais bon, à voir comment Naruto se comporte avec tout le monde depuis que tu es revenu, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle en ait eu marre, si tu veux mon avis.

Sasuke resta pensif. Effectivement, Naruto et Sakura fâchés, ça n'allait pas ensemble.

-Sinon, rien de nouveau…à part une pile de devoirs, mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude, remarque. Tu sais quand tu pourras revenir en cours?

-D'après ce que dise les médecins, je dois encore passer une semaine ici en observation, surtout à cause de la blessure que…qu'il m'a fait à la tête. Après peut-être, je ne sais pas encore.

-Je viendrai te voir, assura Neji.

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Je sais mais ça ne doit pas être drôle de passer une semaine ici tout seul. Et puis, je dois t'amener les devoirs, ne l'oublie pas!

Sasuke soupira. Sa vie serait-elle un jour simple?

-Neji, si jamais on te pose des questions…

-Je sais, je ne dis rien, à personne, dit le Hyuuga en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et en lançant un clin d'œil à Sasuke avant de se lever, bon, je vais y aller moi.

-D'accord.

-Alors à demain, repose-toi bien.

Sasuke acquiesça et le regarda partir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke regardait avec attention les grains de sables s'écouler dans le sablier de verre qui était aussi grand que lui. La surface du verre brillait doucement alors que le noir régnait tout autour de lui. Puis une forme se distingua sur le verre, un visage. Le sien, crut-il d'abord avant de faire un bond en arrière quand il réalisa que c'était en fait le visage de son frère. Mais il se rappela qu'Itachi était mort, ce ne pouvait donc être qu'un reflet totalement inoffensif. Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à poser ses doigts à la surface du verre. Il s'attendait à un contact froid mais il fut surpris de la chaleur que le verre irradiait. C'était chaud et doux au toucher. Il posa sa main à plat sur le sablier. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette chaleur et cette douceur. Il voulut retirer sa main mais quelque l'en empêcha. Il ne paniqua pas, regardant avec fascination son poignet se faire envelopper par une main bronzée qui sortait du verre, comme par magie. Un bras suivi, puis une épaule, un torse et enfin le visage de Naruto qui se tenait maintenant face à lui. C'était ça, cette chaleur et cette douceur, c'était la peau de Naruto. Sasuke fit un pas en arrière, craignant qu'il soit en colère, comme à son habitude mais le blond se contentait de lui sourire gentiment et lui tendit la main. Le sablier se brisa alors et un cri retentit.

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, c'était lui qui venait de crier. Il posa son regard autour de lui. Pas de sablier, pas de reflet, pas de Naruto. Il respira profondément. Il se passa une main sur le front et la retira moite de sueur. Est-ce que ces cauchemars ne cesseraient-ils donc jamais? Même si ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar.

Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Et dire qu'il allait devoir rester une semaine comme ça. Il regarda le plafond, ferma les yeux et soupira. Il n'allait pas réussir à ce rendormir. Sa main tâtonna à la recherche du bouton pour appeler les infirmières; il sonna. Il eut à peine quelques instants à attendre avant qu'une infirmière n'entre dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai mal au bras, je n'arrive pas à dormir, expliqua Sasuke en désignant son épaule.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et sortit de sa poche un cachet qu'elle tendit à Sasuke ainsi qu'un verre d'eau posé près de lui. Il avala le tout sans broncher et se réinstalla sur les oreillers.

-ça devrait aller mieux. Si jamais ça continue, n'hésite pas à appeler.

Sasuke hocha la tête, déjà engourdi par le médicament alors qu'il sombrait à nouveau dans le sommeil mais sans rêves perturbateurs cette fois-ci.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, la tête lourde. Il papillonna des yeux sous la forte lumière du début d'après-midi. Au même moment, il entendit le charriot repas arriver ainsi qu'une dispute dans le couloir. Une voix qu'il reconnu, à son grand malheur, comme celle de Karin. Les bruits se rapprochaient et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Karin, en train de se disputer avec Sakura, sur Ino qui les suivait en jacassant et en traînant Shikamaru derrière elle. Neji entra aussi, l'air désolé et joyeux en même temps, Gaara s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte. Sasuke ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait d'arriver et ce fut encore pire quand l'infirmière entra avec le plateau repas.

-Non mais! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir d'ici! Il a besoin de repos! Pas plus de deux personnes à la fois! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Non, c'est bon, ils peuvent rester, protesta Sasuke.

Elle le toisa méchamment avant de marmonner dans sa barbe et de secouer la tête.

-Très bien, mais pas plus de 15 minutes. Après, tout le monde dehors!Elle posa le plateau devant Sasuke et ressortit en grognant.

-Oh! Mon Sasuke, j'étais tellement inquiète! Hurla Karin en se jetant à son cou.

Il la repoussa violemment alors qu'elle venait d'appuyer sur son épaule.

-Tu peux pas faire attention, merde! Tonna alors une voix derrière Gaara.

Le cœur de Sasuke manqua un battement -ce qu'une des nombreuses machines qui l'entouraient ne manqua pas de remarquer mais heureusement, tout le monde s'était retourné et n'avait pas prêté attention à la machine. Il avait reconnu la voix de Naruto et il aperçut la tignasse blonde.

Karin se tut et se releva alors que Sasuke rajusta son bras blessé. L'ambiance s'était faite beaucoup plus lourde tout à coup.

-Et sinon, comment tu vas? Demanda Sakura dans une vaine tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

-ça va, je suis juste fatigué.

-Tu m'étonnes, soupira Shikamaru.

-Je veux dire, ce qui t'est arrivé…c'est quand même…souffla Sakura en s'approchant de lui et en s'asseyant sur une chaise, au bord de son lit pour lui prendre la main.

Sasuke acquiesça et tout le monde remarqua, cette fois, que la machine qui comptait ses pulsations cardiaques s'emballait.

-C'était si horrible que ça? Demanda-t-elle.

-À ton avis? Répliqua sèchement Naruto. Tu as lu les journaux, non?

Sakura serra un peu trop fort la main de Sasuke et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle chassa bien vite; seul Sasuke les avait vues.

-Ça va je t'assure. C'est juste un peu bizarre de vous voir tous…ici, termina Sasuke avec un semblant d'hésitation dans la voix.

Sakura hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Bon, puisque tu es toujours vivant, permets-moi de me retirer, lâcha Gaara avant de tourner les talons et de sortir. Discrètement Shikamaru lui fit un petit signe de main avant de quitter lui aussi les lieux. Ino le rattrapa avec de grands cris.

-Gaara n'est jamais à l'aise dans les hôpitaux, expliqua Neji.

-Tu devrais manger Sasuke, lui dit doucement Sakura en désignant le plateau repas qui était en train de refroidir.

-Il est assez grand pour savoir s'il a faim ou pas, rétorqua méchamment Naruto.

Sasuke aurait bien aimé prendre la défense de Sakura mais l'attitude presque protectrice du blond envers lui le surprenait trop pour qu'il réagisse de façon censée.

-Non! Mon Sasuke a besoin de manger! S'exclama alors Karin.

Tout le monde l'ignora.

-Est-ce que ça te fais mal? Demanda Sakura en touchant du bout des doigts le pansement sur sa tempe.

-Réfléchis un peu Sakura! Renifla Naruto.

La jeune fille serra les poings et se retourna vers Naruto.

-Maintenant ça suffit! J'en ai marre que tu t'acharnes sur moi! Cria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond et en quittant la pièce, bousculant le blond au passage.

Il ne restait plus que Karin, Neji et Naruto maintenant. La première semblait mal à l'aise, le deuxième était appuyé contre la fenêtre et le troisième toujours sur le pas de la porte.

-Bon…ben…je vais y aller, lâcha Karin et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-J'y vais aussi, dit Neji en sortant de la chambre.

Sasuke et Naruto se toisèrent un moment. Les pulsations de Sasuke augmentant, faisant sourire Naruto et le brun détourna la tête. Il prit le plateau repas, persuadé que Naruto allait partir mais le blond n'en fit rien. Naruto s'avança et s'assit à la place que Sakura occupait un peu plus tôt.

-Tu sais, je te déteste par principe, avoua Naruto en regardant ses mains croisées à hauteur de ses genoux.

Sasuke le regarda, un morceau de pain dans la bouche, il oublia presque de le mâcher avant de l'avaler.

-Bien sûr, j'étais en colère mais j'étais surtout triste et dégoûté de moi-même. J'avais quand même réussi à faire fuir mon meilleur ami.

Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouverts et observait Naruto comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que le blond était en train de s'excuser? Naruto releva à cet instant ses yeux, ils étaient joyeux, comme dans le souvenir de Sasuke. Pétillants d'espièglerie, de malice même s'ils étaient légèrement opacifiés par un voile triste. Ils étaient beaux. La machine s'emballa une nouvelle fois, Sasuke ne peut s'empêcher de s'empourprer et détourna le regard.

-J'ai été surpris quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais être pardonnée. Je m'en voulais à moi, pas à toi.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais tu donnais l'impression du contraire, dit Sasuke, la voix un peu rauque.

Naruto ne répondit rien et Sasuke risqua un coup d'œil vers lui. Naruto regardait par la fenêtre, son visage pensif.

-Tu me faisais peur, avoua alors Naruto en focalisant à nouveau son regard sur Sasuke.

-Peur? Moi? S'étonna Sasuke.

-Oui. Tu sais tellement de choses sur moi que même Sakura ignore! Tu étais sensé me détester, tu n'aurais eu aucun mal à faire de ma vie un enfer.

-Les gens ne m'auraient pas cru.

-Pas au début. Mais après si.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

-Donc, tu es pardonné, même si tu l'as toujours été, conclut Naruto.

Sasuke hocha la tête. C'était ça qu'il avait attendu…et maintenant? On faisait quoi?

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était pour cela que tu étais revenu? Demanda Naruto en s'étonnant du manque de réaction de Sasuke.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Sasuke.

Naruto commença à rire, légèrement et Sasuke le regarda, surpris.

-Tu reviens après trois ans sans savoir pourquoi? Tu as l'air complètement paumé, complètement perdu et tu reviens ici? À l'endroit où tu penses qu'une personne te hait? Tu es vraiment bizarre! Rit Naruto mais ce n'était pas méchant.

C'était simplement les faits et Sasuke avouait que vu sous cet angle, c'était ridicule au point d'en être drôle.

-Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense que c'est parce que tu me manquais, Sakura aussi, avoua-t-il dans un élan d'honnêteté.

Naruto médita la réponse en hochant la tête.

-C'est vrai que c'était vachement bien avant, approuva-t-il. Tu te souviens du barrage qu'on s'amusait à construire à la clairière pendant l'été?

-Oui, il ne tenait jamais et Sakura se moquait de nous.

Naruto acquiesça puis se pencha en avant, vers Sasuke qui se recula à son approche. Naruto tendis alors les doigts et attrapa la chaîne d'argent au cou de Sasuke pour tirer le pendentif vers lui.

-C'est aussi là-bas qu'elle nous a donné ça, rajouta Naruto.

-C'était une bonne idée, finalement.

-Pour qu'on n'oublie pas notre amitié, approuva Naruto. Ça a presque marché, non?

-Presque, répéta Sasuke.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Naruto. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, il y a trois ans.

-Ou tu le sais mais tu ne veux pas me le dire, lâcha Sasuke.

Naruto tendit à nouveau la main et effleura le pansement qui recouvrait sa tempe.

-Ça fait mal? Demanda-t-il en reprenant les mots de Sakura.

Sasuke n'insista pas et ne dit rien même si Naruto avait changé ostensiblement de sujet.

-Le bras plus que la tête.

-C'est sûr que un coup de plus ou de moins sur la caboche ne changera pas grand-chose à ton cas, ricana Naruto.

Et dans un geste plein de dignité, Sasuke lui tira la langue.

-C'est vraiment dingue ce qui s'est passé! Ils l'ont relâché et voilà ce qui se passe! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi! S'énerva Naruto.

Sasuke sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dise dans les journaux?

-Pas grand-chose. Ils disent juste qu'Itachi, qui venait d'être relâché, avait voulu finir ce qu'il avait commencé, c'est tout. Ils ont aussi dit qu'il était hors d'état de nuire.

Sasuke acquiesça.

-Mais vu la tête que Neji fait quand on lui demande ce qui s'est réellement passé, j'en conclus qu'il s'est passé plus de choses que ça.

Sasuke soupira avant de raconter rapidement sa petite histoire. La mâchoire de Naruto ne semblait plus jamais vouloir se refermer.

-Tu as quoi? S'exclama-t-il.

-J'ai tiré sur mon frère, répéta Sasuke presque amusé par la grimace de Naruto à ses mots.

-Tu serais presque effrayant, avoua Naruto.

-C'était lui ou moi, se justifia Sasuke.

-Je sais, je trouve juste ça horrible. Je pense que tu as déjà vécu assez de choses horribles comme ça.

-Je ne suis pas le seul.

-Non mais tu ne mérites pas de vivre tout ça.

-Merci.

Naruto renifla dédaigneusement.

-Quoi?

-Rien, Sasuke, rien, rit Naruto. Tu restes combien de temps ici?

-Jusqu'à samedi.

-Ça va être long.

-Je sais, soupira Sasuke.

-On reviendra te voir, assura Naruto.

-D'accord. Alors au revoir.

Naruto lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de sortir de la chambre.

Sasuke était heureux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fut toutefois avec une boule au ventre qu'il entra au lycée le lundi suivant. Sasuke avait littéralement supplié le médecin pour qu'il le laisse sortir. Il devenait franc fou dans cette chambre d'hôpital, même si Sakura, Neji, Naruto et malheureusement Karin lui rendaient régulièrement visite. Mais c'était quand mêmes les visites de Naruto qui lui faisaient le plus plaisir, pourtant, elles étaient aussi les plus courtes. C'était assez gênant mais le blond était venu tous les jours. Et Sasuke ne savait pas quelle attitude il devait adopter au lycée. Alors quand il franchit les grilles, le bras toujours en écharpe, il se glissa à l'intérieur du bâtiment jusqu'à sa classe. Neji était là, et Kiba aussi.

-Hey, Uchiha, toujours en vie? Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke acquiesça.

-Bon, ça t'a pas plus rendu bavard, apparemment.

-Je t'emmerde, Inuzuka.

-Ça, c'est déjà mieux! Rit Kiba.

Sasuke s'assit à sa place et attendit en silence que le cours commence.

La matinée passa lentement. Tout le monde le regardait, un peu comme lors de son premier jour même si les visages étaient moins hostiles maintenant, Sasuke n'était pas certain que ce fut une amélioration.

À midi, il fit un détour par son casier et rentra de plein fouet dans Sakura, au coin du couloir. Sasuke lâcha les cahiers qu'il tenait et plaqua sa main sur son épaule.

-Oh! Excuse-moi! Ça va? S'écria Sakura.

-Oui, oui, c'est bon.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, je t'assure, ça va.

-Tant mieux…je voulais te demander…tu as parlé avec Naruto?

-Oui, il ne te l'a pas dit? S'étonna Sasuke.

-C'est à peine s'il me dit encore ce qui se passe avec Hinata.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié ça…

-J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me fait plus confiance. Il me laisse de côté, comme une vielle chaussette, se lamenta la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé…il est un peu…à cran, je suppose, souffla Sasuke.

-Parce que je ne suis pas à cran, moi? S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Je sais, excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle. Mais tu comprends, Naruto et moi on était inséparable avant. On se racontait tout et puis…

-Je suis arrivé, termina Sasuke.

-Oui, c'est ça. Je suis désolée. Ce n'est absolument pas contre toi, s'excusa-t-elle très vite, comme si elle avait peur de le blesser.

-Je sais. Ce ne doit pas être une situation facile.

-Non, vraiment pas. J'en ai marre.

Ses yeux verts se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour se retenir, visiblement, de pleurer. Ce qui ne marcha pas. Elle fondit en larmes et renifla bruyamment. Sasuke ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était désolé pour elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il convenait de faire dans un cas comme ça? Il devait la réconforter non? Pas très sûr de lui, il attira la jeune fille vers lui. Elle ne résista pas, nicha son visage dans le creux de son épaule, en faisant bien attention à son autre épaule blessée. Sasuke lui caressa les cheveux, comme on le faisait pour rassurer un petit enfant effrayé. Les bras de Sakura se refermèrent autour de son cou et Sasuke sentait ses larmes couler dans son cou.

-Je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle.

-C'est rien, ce n'est pas grave, souffla Sasuke pour la rassurer.

-J'ai l'air d'une idiote, renifla-t-elle.

-Mais non, c'est normal d'en avoir marre, ça fait du bien de pleurer.

-Tu ne pleures jamais toi, l'accusa-t-elle alors que sa voix se brisait.

-Si. J'ai pleuré quand j'ai tué mon frère.

-Quand tu as quoi? S'exclama-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

-Naruto ne te l'as pas…Commença Sasuke.

Et vu le regarde de Sakura, non, Naruto ne lui avait pas dit.

-Il a essayé de me tuer. J'ai réussi à lui arracher son arme des mains et j'ai tiré sur lui, expliqua laconiquement Sasuke.

-Et c'est toi qui me réconforte! S'offusqua Sakura.

-Mais oui. C'est fini tout ça, je vais bien, la rassura-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux avant de s'adoucir.

-Je suis désolée, tu as vécu tellement de choses!

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Moi je trouve que si, rétorqua Sakura.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

-Ça va mieux?

-Oui, merci. On va manger?

-Allons-y, accepta Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cette première journée avait été épuisante. Sasuke était rentré avec un mal de crâne carabiné même s'il n'avait pas vu Naruto de la journée, il était _absent_ et Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il abandonna l'idée de faire ses devoirs ce soir et se posa devant la télévision quand on sonna à sa porte. Avec un grognement il l'ouvrit pour tomber face-à-face avec Karin.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il.

-Je t'avais prévenu pourtant, c'est dommage, soupira Karin.

-De quoi tu parles? S'étonna Sasuke.

-Ça me chagrine de devoir publier cet article, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda méchamment Sasuke en faisant un pas menaçant vers elle.

-Je t'ai vu dans le couloir à midi avec Sakura. Je t'avais prévenu, il fallait que tu sortes avec moi, pas avec elle. Désolée Sasuke, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça! Siffla-t-il.

-Je vais me gêner! Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me tromper!

-Je ne trompais personne! Je réconfortais Sakura parce qu'elle n'était pas bien! Tu peux comprendre ça, bordel? S'énerva Sasuke.

Les lèvres de Karin se pincèrent en une moue agacée.

-Je suis désolée, Sasuke, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.

-Pauvre salope, persiffla-t-il en lui claquant la porte au nez.

* * *

Bon, ben...suite au prochain épiosde comme on dit!^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!

Review?


	8. Amis

**Note de l'auteure: **Me voilà donc de retour. Je m'excuse encore une fois très très beaucoup pour mon retard impardonnable et pour ce chapitre un peu court mais que je considère comme très important. Alors encore une fois pardon et bonne lecture!

Merci aux reviewers et plus particulièrement à Koneko-swan, Sasage Harlequine, Elisa, Cherry-kun, darling-myrtille, shaya10, sweet nightmare, marions pour leurs encoruagements qui me sont allés droit au coeur et c'est aussi grâce à eux que je poste la suite aujorud'hui!

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 7 **

**ou **

**Amis**

Sasuke serrait si fort le bord de la table qu'il sentait ses phalanges prêtes à exploser. La cantine était inhabituellement silencieuse aujourd'hui. Seule une rumeur sifflante rompait le silence, un bourdonnement de fond que Sasuke ne supportait tout simplement plus. Neji était assis en face de lui et ne le regardait pas, il s'appliquait plutôt à découper son steak avec attention. Il suffisait que l'Uchiha relève les yeux pour tomber sur des dizaines de visages qui l'observaient et chuchotaient en même temps. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de savoir de quoi ils parlaient puisque Karin avait distribué son journal ce matin. Même plusieurs profs, au cours de la matinée, lui avaient lancé de drôles de regards. Sasuke avait lu l'article, bien évidemment. Il devait bien admettre que, toutefois, cette sale garce avait un talent certain pour l'écriture, surtout en ce qui concernait la façon la plus croustillante de raconter les potins. Sasuke était dégoûté. Sa seule consolation était que Naruto n'était pas là. Encore aujourd'hui, il n'était pas venu en cours et Sakura errait dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine.

Sasuke se leva alors, brusquement, faisant taire complètement les murmures de conversations et traversa le réfectoire pour sortir. Il regardait droit devant lui mais imaginait parfaitement bien le regard des autres fixé sur lui sauf qu'il fit comme s'il s'en fichait. Dieu qu'il en avait marre. Il se dirigea, bien évidemment, vers l'escalier de secours, derrière le gymnase. Là-bas, il serait tranquille et comme les températures devenaient enfin agréables, ce n'était plus un calvaire pour le froid. Il s'y assit er sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il se l'était acheté ce matin, en prévision de ce qui allait se passer, il avait pressenti qu'une dose de nicotine ne serait pas de trop. Il la porta à ses lèvres et en tira une longue bouffée en soupirant. Il s'avachit à moitié sur les marches et leva le menton vers le ciel. Il faisait beau, tiède, c'était le printemps, maintenant. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas meilleur temps de rentrer chez lui à présent? Qu'est-ce que ce retour à Konoha lui avait rapporté? À part des soucis, rien. Mais peut-être se sentait-il chez lui plus que nulle part ailleurs, ici? Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'il réglerait la question. Sakura apparut alors au coin du bâtiment. Elle se figea, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à le trouver là.

-Salut, dit-elle.

-Hm, répondit-il en retournant à la contemplation du ciel.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, serra ses jambes entre ses bras et plongea son visage entre ses genoux.

-Ça ne va toujours pas mieux, avec Naruto? Demanda Sasuke.

-Si, un peu. Il s'est excusé de m'avoir tenu un peu à l'écart ces derniers temps, répondit-elle de sa voix étouffée.

-Tant mieux, lâcha Sasuke.

-Mais il a fait ça parce qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un…

-C'est toi qu'il a choisie, c'est normal, non?

-Je veux dire qu'il m'a fait des excuses parce qu'il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. Jiraya ne va pas bien.

-Son parrain? Demanda Sasuke en se redressant un peu.

-Oui. Ça fait quelques jours qu'il se sent mal et apparemment c'est assez grave. Naruto ne m'a pas dit exactement. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas en cours.

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec lui, toi?

-Parce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il voulait parler mais il ne veut pas me montrer son côté « faible ». Comme si c'était une faiblesse de s'inquiéter pour une personne qu'on aime, renifla dédaigneusement la jeune fille en relevant la tête.

-C'est grave à ce point? L'état de santé de Jiraya, je veux dire, interrogea Sasuke.

Sakura le fixa dans les yeux un moment comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose de précis qu'elle sembla trouver.

-Bon, ne lui dis jamais que je t'ai dit ça mais Jiraya ne passera certainement pas la fin de la semaine. Il a un problème au cœur. Naruto m'a interdit d'en parler, plus particulièrement à toi. C'est stupide! Tu es le plus à même de comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Mais il ne veut pas et quand monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête…

-Tu devrais y retourner, lui imposer ta présence, lui montrer que tu es là, lui fit observer Sasuke.

-C'est-ce que je me suis dit au début. J'ai essayé mais il m'a lancé un tel regard! Il ne m'a jamais aussi fait peur qu'à ce moment-là.

-Ce n'est qu'une mule, soupira Sasuke.

-Je sais, je ne peux rien y faire.

-Je comprends mais retourne-y quand même, reste derrière la porte, sois là quand Jiraya mourra, il en aura besoin même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre.

-D'accord, soupira la jeune fille. Mis à part ça, tu as l'air de bien tenir le coup pour les soi-disant révélations de Karin. Hinata, par contre, va un peu moins bien.

-Hinata? S'étonna Sasuke.

-Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Naruto sort toujours avec elle. Elle est allée le voir, à l'hôpital, et il ne l'a pas chassée. Elle a put rester au chevet de Jiraya avec lui, elle qui ne le connaît même pas.

-Je suis désolé Sakura, vraiment.

-Tu n'y peux rien, c'est Naruto qui se comporte comme un véritable crétin.

-Ça s'arrangera.

-Quand? Demanda amèrement Sakura.

-Un jour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jeudi, Sasuke avait les nerfs à vif. Il avait très mal dormi, Sakura l'avait appelé au milieu de la nuit parce qu'elle s'inquiétait tellement pour Naruto qu'elle en devenait dingue. Elle l'appelait de l'hôpital, Naruto avait fini par s'endormir, la tête sur le lit de son parrain et Sakura ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce matin, Karin l'avait attendu devant chez lui pour l'asticoter. Elle se targuait d'avoir mis le doigt sur un ragot merveilleux, qui serait facilement à faire perdurer avec un peu d'imagination et d'après elle, de l'imagination, elle en avait beaucoup. Pour Sasuke c'était tout simplement de la psychose mais il n'avait rien dit et avait tenu bon sur tout le chemin. La seule chose de bien qui lui était arrivée, c'était que le jour d'avant, on lui avait retiré le bandage de son bras qu'il pouvait maintenant bouger librement.

Mais en arrivant au lycée, Hinata lui avait sauté dessus pour savoir si c'était vrai ou pas. Sasuke lui avait dit que non, bien évidemment mais elle ne le croyait pas. Elle en avait parlé à Naruto qui l'avait finalement chassée de la chambre d'hôpital sans ménagement. Elle lui avait alors avoué ne plus pouvoir dormir, qu'elle soufrait terriblement de cette situation. Sasuke n'avait pas peu se retenir de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la seule à se faire du souci et que ce n'était pas elle qui avait été calomniée dans ce torchon qu'on appelait journal du lycée. Elle s'était tu après ça.

Et maintenant l'autre crétin d'Inuzuka venait lui casser les pieds.

Agenouillé devant son casier, Sasuke faisait un peu de rangement quand quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule et s'appuya contre les casiers d'à côté.

-Comment va Uchiha? Demanda une voix que Sasuke reconnue comme celle de Kiba.

-Ça va.

-J'aurais jamais cru que tu étais une tapette en fait, avoua Kiba sur un ton provocant.

-Si ça te fait plaisir de croire ce que Karin raconte.

-N'empêche que ça collerait drôlement bien avec ce qui c'est passé.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Sasuke en feignant l'indifférence alors qu'il aurait été plus que ravi d'enfoncer la tête de Kiba dans le mur.

-Par contre, ça ne m'étonne pas de Naruto. Il y a avait des signes.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, il s'en fichait.

-N'empêche que vous allez plutôt bien ensemble. Il t'a déjà baisé? Demanda Kiba.

D'un bond, Sasuke se redressa et poussa Kiba si fort contre les casiers que sa tête rebondit contre la surface de métal. Pas assez fort malheureusement pour assommer l'Inuzuka qui lui envoya un coup de poing monumental sur la mâchoire. Sous le choc, Sasuke recula de plusieurs pas et Kiba se jeta sur lui. Sasuke s'y attendait et ils roulèrent au sol, chacun donnant des coups de pieds et des coups de poing. Kiba se retrouva sur lui, son poing trouvant pour la deuxième fois le visage de l'Uchiha et Sasuke sentit un goût de fer se répandre dans sa bouche. Mais il ne se laissa toutefois par faire. Sasuke inversa leur position, se releva et tira Kiba jusqu'à le plaquer cette fois contre le mur, un bras sur sa gorge et l'autre qui lui tenait les poignets.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant, hein? Ricana Kiba.

Sasuke lui lança simplement un regard noir avant de le relâcher.

-Je le savais, t'as rien dans le froc, Uchiha, se moqua Kiba.

Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende le point de Sasuke s'abattit sur son œil. Kiba jura et glissa contre le mur, les deux mains plaquées sur son visage.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, crétin, dit calmement Sasuke.

Il rentra chez lui en espérant que demain serait un meilleur jour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vendredi ne fut pas pire mais pas meilleur non plus. Un sifflement continu de murmures l'accompagnait partout où il allait désormais. Naruto n'était toujours pas en cours, Sakura semblait aller de plus en plus mal, Hinata avait les yeux tellement bouffis que Sasuke se demandait comme elle faisait pour voir encore quelque chose, Neji avait la grippe et Sasuke avait une indicible envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Mais ce ne fut pas le pire. La matinée passa lentement, une matinée ordinaire en somme. Sasuke se glissa vers ses escaliers une fois de plus lors de la pause de midi et réintégra la salle de cours en début d'après-midi et le week-end arriva.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Sasuke envoya valser son sac de cours ainsi que ses chaussures, monta l'escalier et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Merci mon dieu, cette semaine était enfin fini. Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux et se laissa doucement sombrer dans l'inconscience mais son portable sonna, le tirant hors de ses pensées. Il tâtonna à la recherche de l'appareil et décrocha.

-Oui?

-Sasuke? C'est Sakura.

-Oh…comment ça va? Demanda Sasuke qui se doutait déjà un peu de la réponse.

-Ben…moi ça va…Mais Naruto…Jiraya est mort, hier après-midi et depuis il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Il me fait peur, Sasuke.

-Enfermé? Répéta Sasuke.

-Oui, enfin…il refuse d'en sortir. Il ne me répond pas quand je lui parle. Tu ne voudrais pas venir?

-Mais pour faire quoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis fatiguée Sasuke, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

-Je crois qu'il sera tout sauf content de me voir, fit remarquer Sasuke.

-Au moins, il aura peut-être une réaction…je t'en supplie Sasuke, viens.

Sasuke réfléchit un moment mais c'était inutile. Il avait déjà pris sa décision, ou plutôt, c'était Sakura qui l'avait fait en lui demandant de venir aider Naruto, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser. Alors même s'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait faire ni ce qu'il allait dire, il fallait qu'il y a aille.

-D'accord.

-Merci, souffla la jeune fille en raccrochant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke entra dans le vieux bâtiment et gravit deux étages de marches. Il prit une profonde inspiration et, la main tremblante, sonna à la porte. Immédiatement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Sakura le fit entrer. L'appartement était toujours aussi miteux mais cosy, comme dans son souvenir, avec des objets hétéroclites trainant dans tous les coins.

-Sa…chambre, je suppose? Demanda Sasuke en indiquant un panneau de bois.

-Sakura acquiesça et se laissa tomber sur le canapé défraichi aux ressorts rouillés.

Sasuke la regarda un instant avant de s'approcher et d'ouvrir le battant. Il faisait sombre, presque complètement noir, seul le soleil couchant éclairait la pièce. Elle n'avait presque pas non plus changé. Les murs étaient toujours recouverts de divers posters et de bibelots. Elle n'était meublée que d'une commode, d'une petite étagère, d'un bureau bancal et d'une chaise. La seule chose qui avait vraiment changé était le lit double qui trônait contre le mur du fond. Naruto y était allongé, en chien de fusil, dos à la porte et ne fit pas un mouvement quand il entendit Sasuke entrer dans la pièce. Le brun fut saisi de voir Naruto comme ça, si…abattu, ce n'était pas lui. Il avança dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'asseoir parterre, le dos contre le bord du lit et fixa la rainure de lumière qui passait sous la porte.

Bien…qu'est-ce qu'il disait maintenant? Désolé? Non, c'était trop…pas assez…c'était plat et vide. Il se souvenait vaguement du choc qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait appris que ses parents étaient morts, assassinés. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne subsistait qu'une petite douleur, plus semblable à de la nostalgie qu'à autre chose. Tous les jours il se demandait ce que sa vie aurait été si ses parents avaient encore été là. Il soupira. Il était certain que Naruto était crispé, attentif aux mots que prononcerait le brun. Sasuke aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était rien, que ça allait passer, que lui, il était là mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Il en avait marre lui aussi.

-Sakura m'a dit. Je suis désolé.

Pas de réponse.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Sakura attend de moi. Elle croit que je peux t'aider, parce que j'ai vécu la « même » chose que toi. Je crois aussi qu'elle se trompe. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens. J'aimerais bien, je le savais un temps, il y a longtemps. Mais maintenant, je ne peux que deviner. Moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents. Je me souviens à peine de leur visage aujourd'hui mais ça me fait toujours mal, moins qu'avant, lâcha Sasuke sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

-La douleur ne s'en va pas, hein? Demanda alors Naruto la voix rauque.

-Non. Mais ça s'estompe et tu comprends que te dire « et si il était là… » ne changera rien. C'est douloureux, c'est comme ça. Mais on est trop différent pour aborder cette situation de la même façon.

-Tellement différents qu'on en devient semblable, souffla Naruto et Sasuke put entendre qu'il roulait sur son lit pour se tourner vers lui. Sasuke sentit le souffle de Naruto dans sa nuque mais garda le regard fixé sur la porte.

-Très philosophique, commenta platement Sasuke.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est vrai?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu contradictoire.

-C'est le mot qui convient pour décrire notre relation pourtant, non? Demanda Naruto.

-Explique-toi.

-Et bien…On est inévitablement intrigué l'un part l'autre, attiré mais on se repousse de toutes nos forces.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, concéda Sasuke.

Il avait raison, Naruto avait raison. C'était tout à fait ça. Sasuke avait envie d'aller vers Naruto, c'était pour ça qu'il était revenu, juste pour le voir. Pas pour se faire pardonner, juste pour pouvoir regarder son visage et plonger dans ses yeux. Mais il le repoussait, il avait peur de lui et plus particulièrement des sentiments qu'il lui inspirait. Des sensations sur lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots mais qu'il redoutait et voulait en même temps. Contradictoire, c'était ça.

-Tu sais, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, il y a trois ans. J'étais curieux, j'avais envie de voir ce que ça faisait de t'embrasser.

Sasuke médita cette information en silence. Il ne pouvait le nier; lui aussi avait eu envie de goûter ses lèvres, juste pour voir si elles avaient bien un léger goût sucrée, comme l'odeur du blond mais il s'était retenu, parce qu'il ne voulait pas aimer ou être attiré par un garçon. Son père ne l'aurait pas accepté, il en aurait été malade.

-Ça t'effraie? Demanda alors Naruto.

-Un peu.

-Tu es déjà sorti avec des filles?

-Plein, sourit Sasuke.

-Est-ce que tu les aimais? Vraiment, je veux dire.

-Non. Et toi, tu aimes Hinata? Demanda Sasuke.

-Elle…est gentille, lâcha le blond.

Naruto se rapprocha jusqu'à poser son front contre la nuque de Sasuke qui eut un accro dans sa respiration. Le silence s'installa et Sasuke se sentait bien. La proximité avec Naruto ne le gênait pas, ça ne l'avait jamais gêné.

-J'aimerais vraiment que nous soyons de nouveau ami, murmura Naruto.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la situation actuelle faisait plus penser à un couple qu'à des amis mais il acquiesça et tendit une main derrière lui, une main que Naruto saisit.

-Moi aussi je veux de nouveau être ton ami, même si je ne suis pas sûr que tout puisse redevenir comme avant, avoua Sasuke en chuchotant.

-Pourquoi?

-Simplement parce que le temps a passé.

-On a qu'à faire semblant, comme si de rien n'était, dit Naruto d'une petite voix presque suppliante.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il le voulait tellement lui aussi. Faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis mais cela lui semblait impossible. Cependant, il préféra se taire. Essayer, il le pouvait et il le devait.

-Je ne veux pas tomber dans le mélodrame, même si c'est déjà fait mais tu m'as vraiment manqué.

-Toi aussi, lâcha Sasuke.

L'Uchiha sentit Naruto lui serrer la main, plus fort et Sasuke fit de même. Puis le silence s'installa. Mais ce n'était pas un silence froid et rempli de gêne mais un moment de tranquillité entre deux amis qui n'avaient jamais eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Aussi, Sasuke, comme Naruto, savait que rien ne serait comme avant. Mais ils comprenaient tous les deux l'importance de faire comme si.

* * *

Voili, voulou, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu! à la semaine prochaine pour la suite!^^

Review?


	9. Va, je ne te hais point

**Note de l'auteure: **Je ne poste q'avec un seul jour de retard! désolée encore! Tout s'arrange mais doucement alors je fais au mieux pour poster à l'heure! Mais bon, ça devrait être ok maintenant puisque j'ai une semaine de vacances pour pouvoir écrire et prendre de l'avance! Désolée de vous embêter avec mon blabla et je suis encore plus particulièrement navrée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews! Pas le temps, bref, c'est le bordel mais maintenant ça devrait aller mieux, j'espère... Alors oui, le chapitre est de nouveau un petit peu plus court et je le qualifirais de chapitre transitoire.

Alors un très gros merci à tous les lecteurs et bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 8 **

**ou**

**Va, je ne te hais point**

Sasuke avait réglé le plus virulent de ses problèmes. Autrement dit, il était de nouveau ami avec Naruto même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte malgré le fait d'avoir passé le week-end avec lui et Sakura. Mais bien malheureusement, ce n'était pas son seul et unique problème. En arrivant au lycée ce matin-là, il se posait des questions, beaucoup trop de questions et la primordiale étant comment Naruto allait réagir face aux murmures qui allaient certainement le suivre partout, toujours à cause de ce fichu article. Il se demandait aussi vaguement quel comportement adopté. Ils avaient beau s'être expliqués, la situation n'en demeurait pas moins ambiguë.

Alors bon, Sasuke avait décidé de faire semblant d'être serein et franchit les grilles du lycée avec une attitude optimiste qui ne lui ressemblait guère et qui n'arrivait pas à le convaincre lui-même. Mais il fit comme si. De plus, il avait veillé à arriver assez en avance pour être sûr de trouver le préau désert. Il entra dans le bâtiment et gravit les sempiternels escaliers pour arriver à sa salle de classe. Neji n'était pas encore là, d'ailleurs. Sasuke posa son sac au pied de sa table et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir les autres lycéens arriver. Il posa son front contre la vitre froide.

Quand il regardait ses condisciples comme cela, il s'interrogeait toujours sur ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait été sa vie si un frère psychopathe n'avait pas tué ses parents? Si sa garde n'avait pas échoué à Orochimaru? Est-ce qu'il serait comme eux? Insouciant et heureux, seulement préoccupé par les petits tracas de la vie d'adolescent? Plutôt que de s'interroger sur la raison de sa présence ici? À se demander si sa vie en valait encore vraiment la peine? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu avoir une enfance normale? Et puis, que ce serait-il passé s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Naruto? Est-ce qu'il serait pareil aujourd'hui? Aussi torturé? Aussi effrayé? Il n'en savait rien et ça faisait mal. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait réellement une vie normale -qui le savait vraiment?- mais il imaginait que ce n'était pas une vie comme la sienne. Il aurait voulu pouvoir changer de peau et disparaître. Il était fatigué. Mais quand la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit avec fracas, il s'arracha à sa contemplation pour se retrouver face à Ino.

-Salut! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

-Salut.

-Tu sais, je voulais déjà te le dire la semaine passée mais je ne crois pas ce que Karin a écrit dans le journal du lycée. Enfin, je veux dire que je sais bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Naruto mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça.

-…Merci, répondit Sasuke un peu surpris et sur la défensive.

-Mis à part ça, tu sais qu'il ne reste plus que deux semaines de cours avant les vacances?

-Deux semaines? Répéta Sasuke.

Déjà? Est-ce que ça faisait aussi longtemps qu'il était là? Près de sept mois? Oui, aussi longtemps que ça. Le temps filait, même quand on s'ennuyait. Et l'année prochaine, elle serait comment? Comme celle-ci? Puis, il allait devoir passer deux mois de vacances à ne rien faire alors que ses pensées pourraient tourner librement dans sa tête, chose qu'il évitait le plus possible depuis un certain temps.

-Sasuke? Demanda Ino.

-Hm?

-ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, s'inquiéta Ino.

-Si, si, ça va très bien.

-Tu es vraiment pâle, tu sais?

-J'ai toujours eu un teint cadavérique, dit Sasuke dans une vaine tentative d'humour qui ne berna cependant pas la jeune fille.

-Il ne faut pas trop t'inquiéter de ce que raconte Karin. La majorité du lycée ne la croit pas, les gens savent bien que tu ne sortirais pas avec Naruto, le rassura Ino.

Sasuke ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Que personne ne le croit capable d'aimer Naruto ou le fait qu'il était effectivement, d'une certaine manière, attiré par le blond. Aussi dur que cela était de l'admettre, il avait fini par se l'avouer, pas complètement cependant. Mais le week-end et plus particulièrement la nuit qu'il avait passés avec le souffle du blond sur sa nuque lui avaient quelque peu ouvert les yeux.

-Alors si tu as besoin de parler…Lâcha Ino.

Neji entra dans la salle de classe à ce moment, accompagné de Kiba.

-Bonjour les tourtereaux, lâcha Kiba avec un grand sourire.

-La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi, Inuzuka? Le menaça Sasuke.

Le châtain se passa douloureusement une main sur le visage, une ecchymose toujours visible sous son œil et un petit rire désabusé franchit ses lèvres.

-Je crois que si, avoua-t-il.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil septique et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. La journée ne commençait pas si mal que ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

À midi, Sasuke n'essaya même pas d'entrer dans la cantine. À la sonnerie, il avait littéralement fui sa salle de classe et s'était réfugié vers ses escaliers de secours le plus vite possible en espérant ne pas croiser ni Naruto ni Sakura ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Il ne savait pas trop si Naruto et Sakura espéraient manger avec lui ou traîner en sa compagnie désormais mais s'ils pouvaient éviter de le faire à la vue de tous pour prévenir les rumeurs, cela l'aurait arrangé. Nerveusement, il s'alluma une cigarette, il avait décidément bien fait d'en racheter. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'acheter un sandwich, il avait le ventre noué, il n'avait pas faim. Et il attendit la sonnerie en se demandant ce que Naruto devait penser de lui en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il l'avait cherché avant d'aller manger sans lui? Est-ce qu'il avait seulement fait attention à son absence ou n'avait-il simplement pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas là? Puis Sasuke entendit vaguement des bruits de pas rapides et Hinata surgit au coin du bâtiment, les joues mouillées de larmes.

-Il a beau dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de toi! Hurla-t-elle. Avant que tu n'arrives, tout allait bien et maintenant tout semble détraqué! C'est de ta faute, c'est à cause de toi! Beugla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Sasuke fixait encore l'angle du bâtiment alors que la jeune fille était partie. Il n'était pas sûr de tout avoir bien compris. Qu'est-ce qui était de sa faute? De quoi Hinata l'accusait-elle? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait? Ce fut Neji qui apparut alors devant lui, essoufflé.

-Tu n'as pas vu Hinata? Demanda-t-il, haletant.

-Si, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Et bien…Naruto en a eu marre des murmures et des « on dit » alors il a un peu fait des siennes. Je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter, il faut que je retrouve ma cousine.

Et il partit aussi vite qu'Hinata.

Sasuke n'avait jamais été bête, ou pas trop du moins. Aussi, il imaginait assez bien ce que Naruto devait avoir fait pour blesser Hinata à ce point car le comportement qu'elle venait d'avoir ne lui ressemblait pas. Un instant, Sasuke espéra que le blond avait sauté sur la table et avait avoué que oui, il s'était passé une chose entre eux et que oui, il aimait -ou du moins avait aimé- Sasuke. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé? Ça aurait engendré plus de rumeurs encore. Mais de toute façon, Naruto n'aurait pas fait ça. Il n'était pas aussi crétin.

Sasuke n'eut besoin d'attendre que quelques minutes avant de voir débarquer Naruto et Sakura. Décidemment, il fallait qu'il se trouve un autre coin plus tranquille, ses escaliers étaient devenus un vrai moulin. Mais ce qui interpella le plus Sasuke était le fait que Naruto et Sakura étaient morts de rire, littéralement.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que ce crétin a fait! Rit Sakura en se laissant lourdement tomber à côté de Sasuke alors que Naruto s'appuyait contre le mur.

-Non, répondit Sasuke méfiant.

-Il en avait tellement marre qu'il a grimpé sur sa chaise et a hurlé à tue-tête qu'il était gay mais que tes fesses ne l'intéressaient pas parce que tu étais un bâtard prétentieux, s'étouffa la jeune fille tellement elle riait.

Naruto, lui, s'était calmé et dévisageait avec attention Sasuke. Son regard bleu était sérieux, grave, Sasuke savait. Il savait que Naruto voulait lui faire passer un message qu'il comprit un peu trop bien. Les yeux de Naruto lui disaient qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un bâtard prétentieux et que c'était à eux de choisir le tournant que prendrait leur relation. Puis Naruto lui sourit et sans s'en rendre compte, des ficelles invisibles tirèrent les lèvres de Sasuke vers le haut.

-C'était d'un comique! S'esclaffa Sakura.

Personne ne lui répondit. Les deux garçons se dévisageaient toujours en souriant, légèrement, mystérieusement. En fait, c'était comme avant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était l'avant dernier jour de cours et apparemment c'était une tradition que d'aller à la piscine avec l'école ce jour-là. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines que Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient expliqués. Sasuke n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que tout était redevenu comme avant. Ils étaient encore un peu méfiants l'un envers l'autre mais leur complicité n'avait pas disparu avec les années sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus maintenant et Sasuke n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce n'était pas vraiment visible mais il y avait une petite sensation bizarre mais étrangement euphorisante qui persistait à chaque fois que lui et le blond se retrouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre. C'était tellement faible que Sasuke se demandait s'il ne l'inventait pas, toutefois il n'osait pas en parler à Naruto. Sakura semblait encore être plus heureuse qu'eux. Elle avait retrouvé un vieil ami et Naruto ne la laissait plus à l'écart même s'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, le baiser. Par contre, celle qui allait le plus mal était sans conteste Hinata. Sa relation avec Naruto avait pris fin brutalement, sans préavis et elle le vivait très mal tandis que le blond semblait se contreficher d'elle. Neji l'avait un peu réconfortée et avait mis un peu de distance entre lui et Sasuke, ce que le brun comprenait bien. Et puis, l'article de Karin était tombé dans l'oubli. Surtout depuis qu'un groupe de petites frappes avait un peu enquiquiné Naruto et Sasuke et que ces derniers s'étaient fait un petit plaisir en leur cassant quelques dents chacun. Certes, ils avaient tous les deux atterris cher le directeur mais le bruit de leur altercation avait déjà fait le tour du lycée et personne n'avait, de toute évidence, envie de vivre la même chose.

Enfin bref, Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti aussi…bien. Il n'y avait plus de tuteur lourdaud de serpent, plus de frère psychopathe, plus d'embrouilles irréversibles avec son meilleur ami et plus de douleur quelque part entre son cœur et ses poumons. Tout allait bien. Il redoutait juste un peu les vacances. Il savait que Sakura et Naruto partaient chez la famille de Gaara pendant un mois et demi. Ils lui avaient bien proposé de venir mais l'Uchiha ne se sentait pas de s'incruster de cette façon, alors il avait dit non.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait affronter un danger bien plus grand, celui de l'après-midi passé à la piscine. Alors non, il n'avait pas peur de l'eau -dieu merci. C'était juste qu'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise de devoir se retrouver à moitié nu devant tout le monde et puis sa peau n'était pas franchement amie avec le soleil non plus. Et puis bon…il avouait aussi que le fait de se retrouver à moitié nu devant Naruto le gênait. Voilà, c'était dit et c'était stupide. Sasuke se sentit bizarre quand il arriva devant la piscine municipale de Konoha. La même qu'ils fuyaient, lui, Sakura et Naruto pendant l'été pour aller se réfugier dans leur petite clairière.

Cependant, Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains et franchit le portail de la piscine. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver la petite bande. Shikamaru dormait déjà sur sa serviette, Ino et Sakura gloussaient de concert, Neji se crémait comme Gaara alors que Kiba et Naruto pressaient tous les autres pour aller se baigner. L'annonce de l'homosexualité de Naruto ne semblait avoir choqué personne et les garçons agissaient comme si de rien n'était. Dès qu'elle le vit, Sakura lui fit un grand signe et se leva à sa rencontre.

-Tu es venu! S'exclama-t-elle.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'étonnait autant? Sakura le força à étendre sa serviette à côté de la sienne et lui parlait joyeusement de tout et de rien.

-Bon, on peut y aller? S'impatienta Kiba.

-Allez-y déjà, on vous rejoindra, lâcha Sakura alors que Sasuke se déshabillait expressément.

L'Inuzuka grogna un peu pour la forme avant de se diriger vers le bassin, entraînant avec lui Naruto, Neji et Gaara.

-Je te jure ce qu'ils sont impatients ceux-là! S'exclama Sakura en sortant son tube de crème solaire; elle aussi avait une peau de porcelaine et Sasuke l'imita.

-Tu ne fais rien de spécial alors pendant tes vacances? Demanda Sakura.

-Non.

-Tu pourrais aller en Angleterre, non?

-Et pour faire quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Ça m'ennuie d'imaginer que tu vas te morfondre pendant un mois et demi ici.

-Tu sais, je me suis sûrement plus morfondu, comme tu dis, dans toute ma vie que simplement pendant sept semaines.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se leva, prête à aller se baigner. Sasuke la suivit en silence alors qu'Ino restait avec Shikamaru, toujours endormi. Une fois au bord du bassin, Sakura s'assit gracieusement en croisant les jambes et Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle. En regardant Naruto et Kiba se battre, il n'était pas certain de vouloir les rejoindre.

-Je suis quand même vraiment contente que tu sois revenu et que tout aille bien, un peu comme avant, dit-elle tout en balançant ses jambes dans l'eau, créant des remous.

Sasuke darda son regard sur elle, il avait toujours trouvé Sakura jolie. Son regard vert était perdu dans ses pensées et ses cheveux bizarrement roses caressaient son cou. Il savait que, pendant un temps, elle avait été amoureuse de lui, un peu comme toutes les filles à l'époque. Mais lui, il n'avait jamais pensé à elle comme cela. Même maintenant, il avouait qu'elle était belle cependant, elle était son amie, rien de plus, rien de moins.

-J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu aller à la fête foraine le 23 juillet, avant qu'on ne parte moi et Naruto pour…

-Pour ton anniversaire, termina Naruto qui venait d'émerger de la piscine devant eux, les cheveux plaqués sur son front.

Sasuke ne sut que dire. Il ne pensait pas que Naruto et Sakura se souvenait de la date de son anniversaire, lui-même n'y avait pas fait attention. Alors les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, et puis, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir parler sans que sa voix ne flanche.

-Enfin, si tu ne veux pas… Lâcha Naruto.

-Non, ça serait sympa, souffla Sasuke.

Naruto lui sourit de manière entendue, l'air de lui dire qu'il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas refusé avant de se hisser à la force de ses bras hors de la piscine, entre Sasuke et Sakura.

-Bon…qui est partant pour une course? Proposa le blond, Kiba à déjà déclaré forfait. Sasuke?

-Non.

-Non? Répéta Naruto, surpris.

-Non.

-Attends, attends, un Uchiha ne saisit pas la chance que je lui donne de me battre? S'exclama Naruto.

-Sauf que l'Uchiha en question sait que ledit crétin blond passe plus de 8 heures par semaine dans un bassin, rétorqua hautainement Sasuke.

Sakura eut un reniflement moqueur et satisfait devant la mine déconfite du blond.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir toi! Lui lança Naruto.

-Tu sais bien que je nage comme un fer à repasser, dit la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai que te battre ne serait pas drôle. À vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire, acquiesça Naruto.

-Non mais quel crétin! Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même pas d'où ça vient! S'exclama Sakura, légèrement vexée.

-C'est même certain, approuva Sasuke.

Et sans prévenir, Naruto le poussa dans le bassin avant de sauter lui-même dans l'eau. Couru, c'était couru! Mais Sasuke était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Un combat titanesque s'enchaîna, les attaques, les feintes pleuvaient, les coups retentissaient dans un fracas de tonnerre…autrement dit, Naruto et Sasuke provoquaient de belles gerbes d'eau aux alentours et essayaient mutuellement de se noyer sans trop de succès jusqu'à ce que Naruto bloque Sasuke contre la barrière au milieu de la piscine qui séparait le petit et le grand bassin. Assis sur le gros tuyau qui passait contre la grille, Sasuke était maintenu par Naruto. Celui se pencha à son oreille et souffla une seule phrase : « Va, je ne te hais point » avant de le tirer vers l'avant et de la catapulter quelques mètres plus loin sous l'éclat de rire de Sakura.

Va, je ne te hais point, hein? Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, Sasuke en avait des papillons dans le ventre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La journée était finie. Tout le monde se préparait et rangeait ses affaires. Demain, ils ne leur resteraient plus qu'à nettoyer leur salle de classe et à partir en vacances. Ô joie. Sasuke se glissa discrètement vers Gaara, qui était dans la même salle que Naruto.

-Est-ce que vous étudiez le Cid actuellement en français? Demanda Sasuke.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Naruto en a cité quelques passages, dans la conversation, lui expliqua Sasuke.

-Des passages ou plutôt un passage? Demanda Gaara, ses yeux perçants plongeant dans ceux noirs de Sasuke.

-Deux, si tu veux tout savoir.

Gaara hocha la tête l'air de rien.

Alors peut-être que Sasuke avait raison finalement. De ce qu'il se souvenait, ce « Va, je ne te hais point » devait bien être la litote la plus flagrante de toute l'œuvre de Corneille et si c'était le cas…et bien…ça voudrait dire bien des choses. Les papillons se remirent à voler dans le ventre de Sasuke.

* * *

Bon ben voilà quoi, un chapitre transitoire, comme je disais!

Alors à la semaine prochaine les gens!

Review?


	10. Les vacances sont longues

**Note de l'auteure: **J'ai réussi! J'ai pas posté en retard! Je ne me ferais pas kidnapationner (N'est-ce pas? ;)) Enfin voilà. Donc malgré des emmerdes encore et toujours récurentes, voilà le chapitre suivant. C'est dingue! Quand on commence à aller mieux, y toujours quelque chose qui vous tombe dessus, ça commence très sincèrement à m'agacer. M'enfin, le plus important c'est que j'ai posté! Bonne lecture!

Merci à tous les reviewers.! ^^

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 9**

**ou**

**Les vacances sont longues**

Le battement de la musique était assourdissant. Sasuke s'était discrètement planqué dans un coin, un verre à la main et observait les danseurs. Neji, ou plutôt sa clique d'amis, avait organisé une fête et pour son anniversaire et pour marquer le début des vacances. Le Hyuuga était, apparemment, moyennement ravi de cette attention vu la moue légèrement renfrognéequ'il avait affichée quand il avait vu l'état de son salon mais bon, 18 ans, ça se fêtait, non? Et c'était Sakura qui avait traîné Sasuke à cette fête, Naruto l'avait aidée, juste un peu…

Mais pour l'heure, Sasuke essayait de se fondre dans la tapisserie, tel un caméléon. Ce qui ne marchait pas très bien d'ailleurs, au vu des filles qui, quand elles passaient à côté de lui, lui lançaient, pour la plupart, des regards de braise. Naruto et Sakura dansaient ensemble au milieu des autres invités; Sasuke avait, lui, gentiment refusé l'invitation de Sakura. Il n'aimait pas spécialement danser. Puis Ino s'appuya contre le mur, à côté de lui.

-Tu ne danses pas? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

-De toute évidence, rétorqua Sasuke.

-Tu as toujours l'air de t'ennuyer.

-Peut-être parce que c'est le cas.

-Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour changer les choses, non? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

-Et tu aurais une idée de ce que je pourrais faire?

La jeune fille se recula et lui saisit la main pour le tirer à sa suite. Ils allaient passer la porte vitrée quand une main se posa sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Le brun se retourna pour voir Naruto.

-Oui? Demanda-t-il.

-Neji veut te parler, répondit Naruto avec une voix glaciale malgré l'expression neutre de son visage.

-Pourquoi?

-Il ne me l'a pas dit. Il veut juste te parler, _maintenant, _précisa Naruto en lançant un regard venimeux à Ino.

Sasuke darda ses prunelles noires dans celles azur du blond. Précipitamment, le blond détourna le regard et Sasuke l'observa encore quelques instants.

-Sasuke? Demanda-Ino qui tenait toujours sa main.

-Tu m'excuses? Je vais juste voir Neji.

La jeune fille blonde hocha la tête avant de lui lâcher la main et s'éloigna avec un dernier sourire en direction de Sasuke. L'Uchiha la regarda partir avant de se tourner complètement vers Naruto. Ce dernier amorça un mouvement pour partir mais Sasuke l'en empêcha.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? Siffla Sasuke.

-Je te l'ai dit! S'énerva le blond, Neji veut te parler.

-À d'autres, Uzumaki, ne me prends pas pour plus crétin que je ne suis.

-Je te jure que Neji m'a dit de te dire qu'il voulait te parler.

Sasuke ferma les paupières et soupira. Naruto n'avait jamais su mentir, pas à lui en tout cas. Sauf qu'une question s'imposait maintenant à son esprit: « Pourquoi Naruto lui mentait-il? ». La réponse s'imposa immédiatement à son esprit même s'il avait l'impression de se montrer hautement impudent en osant penser que Naruto l'avait retenu uniquement pour qu'il ne suivie pas Ino dehors. Sauf qu'il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Alors pourquoi Naruto ne voulait-il pas qu'il s'éclipse avec Ino? Est-ce qu'il était jaloux? Jaloux de quoi? De lui ou de la jeune fille? Naruto était gay, il ne pouvait pas être jaloux de Sasuke parce qu'il avait un peu flirté avec Ino. Il ne restait qu'une seule raison, celle que Sasuke n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Parce que cela voudrait dire que Naruto était jaloux de Ino et qu'il le prenait pour sa chose en le retenant de manière aussi fourbe.

-Bordel, Sasuke, tu fais chier! Va voir Neji je te dis! S'énerva Naruto.

Ce dernier fit volteface et disparut dans la foule. En soupirant une nouvelle fois, Sasuke traversa le salon amménagé en piste de danse pour rejoindre le Hyuuga qu'il savait posté de l'autre côté de la pièce; il était en train de discuter avec Shikamaru.

-Naruto a dit que tu voulais me parler, lâcha Sasuke en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

-Ah, il t'a trouvé. Je voulais savoir à propos de…

Sasuke ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se sentait juste incroyablement stupide. Naruto n'avait jamais voulu l'empêcher de suivre Ino, il n'avait jamais été jaloux et Neji voulait vraiment lui parler. C'était lui, Sasuke, qui s'était fait un film des plus pitoyables en pensant un seul instant que Naruto avait pu être jaloux parce que lui voyait d'autres filles.

-Sasuke, tu m'écoutes? Demanda Neji.

-Ah, euh, non. Excuse-moi, je dois absolument faire quelque chose, dit Sasuke en s'esquivant.

Il traversa une nouvelle fois la foule des danseurs en sens inverse pour se diriger vers le blond qui discutait avec Sakura. Il semblait passablement énervé et la jeune fille essayait, de toute évidence, de l'exhorter au calme. Sasuke tapa sur l'épaule du blond et ce dernier ne lui accorda qu'un regard dédaigneux avant de lui crier dessus.

-Tu peux vraiment être casse-couille toi, quand tu t'y mets! Pourquoi est-ce que tu écouterais quand on te raconte quelque chose, hein? C'est plus drôle de n'en faire qu'à ta tête et de traiter les autres de menteurs! T'es franchement emmerdant, enfoiré! Cria Naruto.

Sasuke ne pensait même plus à s'excuser. Il décocha un regard assassin à Naruto.

-Tu n'avais qu'à être plus convainquant, lâcha dédaigneusement Naruto.

-Convainquant? Convainquant? Tu es d'une mauvaise foi aberrante! C'est toi qui as pensé que je voulais t'éloigner d'Ino, avoue!

-Absolument pas, je n'ai pas une telle bassesse d'esprit, rétorqua Sasuke en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Bien sûr, Naruto avait compris ce que Sasuke avait pensé. Ce n'était pas étonnant mais le blond n'avait rien fait non plus pour lui faire changer d'avis.

-Ça, ça reste à voir.

-C'est tout vu, nia Sasuke en croisant les bras.

-Hé, hé, hé, vous ne voudriez pas baisser d'un ton tous les deux? Demanda Sakura en souriant tendrement.

-NON! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

-allez, allez, on se calme, intervint Gaara, vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que l'on vous fiche dehors?

Sasuke et Naruto se renfrognèrent avant de hocher sèchement la tête.

-Bien, alors vous me buvez ça et plus un mot, d'accord? Demanda-t-il en leur mettant d'autorité un verre dans les mains.

Sasuke ne doutait pas un instant de ce qu'il contenait et lança un regard furieux à Naruto. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant de sourire et de boire le verre cul-sec, en même temps.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant que l'ensemble des invités ne réclament de nouveau le breuvage de Gaara et il fallut encore moins de temps pour que tout le monde vire ivre mort. Sasuke et Naruto ne faisaient pas exception. Ni Sakura d'ailleurs qui riait bêtement, pendue au cou de Gaara qui avait le regard étrangement vitreux. Sasuke, lui, sentait bien sa langue pâteuse et sa vision tanguer mais il avala un autre verre quand Naruto lui en tendit de nouveau un. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir mieux résisté que lui. Il ne marchait pas droit et riait comme un crétin, pas que ça change de d'habitude, remarque. Sasuke n'en était pas certain mais ce devait être vers deux heures du matin que les invités commencèrent à rentrer chez eux. Sakura dormait déjà sur le canapé, ses pieds sur les genoux de Gaara qui somnolait lui aussi. Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'il tira Sasuke dehors en riant, toujours.

-Un dernier coup chez moi? Hoqueta-t-il difficilement à l'adresse de Sasuke.

-Chez toi? Répéta le brun qui essayait de comprendre ce que lui racontait Naruto.

-Le bar de Jiraya, lâcha-t-il pour seule explication.

Sasuke n'opposa pas de résistance quand le blond l'entraîna avec lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En titubant, Naruto se dirigea jusqu'au bar qui se trouvait dans le salon alors que Sasuke refermait la porte derrière eux. Le blond ne mit pas bien longtemps à ouvrir le meuble et à brandir une bouteille de whisky qu'il tendit à Sasuke avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Le brun essaya vaguement de déchiffrer l'étiquette de la bouteille avant d'abandonner, de dévisser le bouchon et de boire une longue gorgée au goulot. Naruto le regarda faire avec amusement avant de prendre à son tour la bouteille pendant que Sasuke s'asseyait parterre.

-Tu as une sacré descente, gloussa l'Uzumaki en avalant une autre gorgée.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et sortit son paquet de cigarettes.

-J'avais l'habitude, avant, hoqueta-t-il en s'allumant une clope.

Naruto gloussa comme un idiot encore une fois.

-On aurait dû demander à Sakura de venir, elle est toujours drôle quand elle est bourrée, rit Naruto.

-Elle avait autre chose à faire.

-Ouais! Avec un petit rouquin, pouffa Naruto.

-Un petit rouquin? Répéta le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es lent S'aske! Hoqueta le blond en frappant l'épaule de Sasuke. Gaara!

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de ricaner.

-Mais nous aussi on peut s'amuser, souffla alors Naruto en se penchant vers lui.

Les réflexes de Sasuke étaient devenus trop lents pour qu'il puisse éviter ce qui était en train de se passer. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, les lèvres de Naruto s'écrasèrent, pour la seconde fois, sur ses lèvres. Sasuke fut paralysé un instant avant que la panique ne s'empare de lui. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto d'entreprendre quelque chose d'autre qu'il le repoussait déjà violemment contre le canapé.

-Bah, même quand t'es bourré je me fais repousser, gloussa Naruto, c'est vraiment…pathétique, souffla-t-il avant de poser la tête contre le dossier du canapé et de s'endormir rapidement.

Sasuke souffla un instant alors que de doux ronflements s'élevaient dans la pièce. Tout s'expliquait. Naruto était bourré, comme lui et il n'avait pas réfléchi. Lui-même ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait fait des conneries en étant sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Ça arrivait à tout le monde et il se trouvait que, là, en l'occurrence c'était sur lui que c'était tombé. Pas de quoi en faire une maladie. Et en plus, vu la quantité de boissons ingurgitées, il y avait de forte chance que, le lendemain, ils ne se souviennent de rien. Donc, il allait rentrer chez lui et se coucher…quoique…il n'était pas sûr de réussi à rentrer chez lui…et puis, le canapé juste là n'avait pas l'air inconfortable. Sasuke s'y traîna et ferma les yeux.

La première chose à laquelle il pensa en se réveillant le lendemain, mis à part son mal de crâne rocambolesque, fut qu'il se souvenait. Il s'assit prudemment sur le canapé. Naruto dormait encore sur l'autre sofa comme un bien heureux. Une odeur d'alcool aviné emplissait la pièce et Sasuke se força à déglutir; il se refusait à vomir. D'un pas un peu claudicant, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et s'enfila ensuite dans la cuisine. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à becter dans cette baraque. Il ouvrit les placards, les uns après les autres pour ne trouver que des boîtes de ramen. Vomir, il allait vomir, il posa les deux mains sur l'évier et respira profondément. Il allait finalement mettre en route la machine à café quand le blondinet entra dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux.

-Salut, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

-Hn.

-Je peux aussi avoir du café?

-Hn.

« Est-ce qu'il se souvient aussi? ». Voilà ce qui passait en boucle dans la tête de Sasuke. Il pouvait difficilement le demander. Parce que, si Naruto avait oublié, il aurait bien l'air malin de le lui rappeler et s'il s'en souvenait, c'était déjà bizarre en soit qu'il soit resté dormir là, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire là-dessus? Ils étaient bourrés, ils avaient fait les cons et ça s'arrêtait là, pas besoin d'épiloguer. Enfin, Sasuke aurait tellement voulu le croire.

-Bien dormi? Demanda Naruto.

-À ton avis? Rétorqua sarcastiquement Sasuke.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

Sasuke se retourna et croisa le regard de Naruto qui détourna précipitamment les yeux et rougit de façon presque imperceptible.

« Il sait ».

-Heu…à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier…enfin, tôt ce matin, je veux dire…je…

-Laisse tomber, on était bourré.

-Oui mais…

-C'est bon je te dis, ça ne fait rien, répondit froidement Sasuke.

Naruto ne répondit rien. De toute façon même s'il avait dit quelque chose, Sasuke ne l'aurait pas écouté. Parce qu'il avait beau dire que ce n'était pas grave il n s'en sentait pas moins perturbé. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la texture de ses lèvres sur les siennes et ça le dégoûtait en même temps que ça l'hypnotisait.

-Au fait, ça tient toujours la fête foraine pour ton anniversaire? Demanda Naruto.

-Ben oui. Sauf si ça t'embête.

-Non, non! Je pense que ça sera…chouette, dit Naruto alors que sa voix mourait sur le dernier mot.

-Ouais, chouette. C'est pas tout ça mais je pense que je vais rentrer. Je…je ne me sens pas très bien.

-C'est normal, acquiesça Naruto, on s'appelle pour la fête foraine?

-Oui, j'appellerais Sakura.

-C'est vrai qu'elle sait mieux organiser les choses que moi, répondit Naruto en riant nerveusement et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Alors salut.

-Ouais, salut.

Sasuke n'attendit pas beaucoup plus longtemps avant de littéralement fuir le petit appartement. Un cauchemar, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Naruto gêné à ce point, ce n'était plus Naruto. Le brun regagna rapidement sa maison, s'enfila deux comprimés d'aspirine avant de se coucher sans pour autant trouver facilement le sommeil. Naruto aurait sa peau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke avait un peu l'impression d'avoir dormi ces deux dernières semaines. Sakura était passé le voir une ou deux fois, pour organiser la sortie à la fête foraine entre autre, mais Naruto n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez et Sasuke pensait savoir pourquoi. La jeune fille, les rares fois où elle était venue, l'avait regardé bizarrement, comme s'il était malade. Mais aujourd'hui, ils devaient se rendre à la fête foraine. Sasuke pressentait que cette journée allait être vraiment très longue, trop longue pour ses nerfs.

Il arriva à la gare à dix heures, comme convenu. Sakura était déjà là, assise sur un banc en train de lire le journal.

-Salut.

-Salut, comment ça va? Lui demanda joyeusement la jeune fille. Ça fait quoi d'avoir dix-huit ans?

-Pas grand-chose, si tu veux savoir.

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais, si ça t'embêtait de venir aujourd'hui, tu pouvais refuser.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'embêterait? Demanda Sasuke.

-Peut-être parce que Naruto m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire qu'il était malade, dit-elle placidement.

-J'y crois pas, souffla Sasuke, ce crétin s'est défilé!

-On dirait bien mais…j'aimerais bien savoir _pourquoi?_

-Pourquoi quoi? Interrogea Sasuke.

-Pour quelle raison est-ce qu'il s'est défilé, tiens!

-S'il ne te l'a pas dit, je ne le ferai pas, rétorqua Sasuke.

-Tu sais quoi, Sasuke? Vous pouvez vraiment être insupportables toi et Naruto quand vous vous y mettez! Avec vos petits secrets que personne ne sait vraiment mais que tout le monde devine! J'en ai marre! Alors même si c'est ton anniversaire, tu vas le passer tout seul! On se reverra à la rentrée! S'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond et en tournant les talons.

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois, va! Lui cria Sasuke alors qu'elle agitait la main dans sa direction l'air de lui dire : « Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ».

Furieux, Sasuke retourna chez lui avec l'intention claire et nette de faire la gueule pour le reste de la journée mais Neji vint interrompre ses plans en sonnant chez lui au milieu de l'après-midi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda sèchement Sasuke en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonjour à toi aussi et bon anniversaire! S'exclama joyeusement Neji en poussant Sasuke pour entrer chez lui.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Neji? Répéta Sasuke.

-Je voulais juste venir te dire coucou et te demander pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à la fête foraine avec Sakura et Naruto.

-Comment tu sais que je devais y aller?

-C'est Sakura qui l'a dit à Ino qui me l'a dit. Et quand tu es rentré chez toi, Ino t'a vu et elle m'a appelé. Elle trouvait ça triste que tu passes le jour de ton anniversaire tout seul et elle serait bien venue elle-même mais elle devait travailler aujourd'hui. Je crois que tu as une touche avec elle et puis, elle est plutôt mignonne.

-Tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi je n'y suis pas allé alors? Demanda Sasuke en refermant la porte et en invitant le Hyuuga à s'asseoir dans le salon.

-Ouais.

Sasuke lui raconta brièvement la petite histoire qui n'avait rien de très palpitante.

-Au moins, cette fois, tu ne l'as pas traité de tous les noms.

-Maigre consolation, franchement.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi de toute façon? Vous dites que vous vous êtes expliqués mais moi, j'ai surtout l'impression que vous avez tu un certain nombre de non-dits.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Des non-dits, hein? Ça faisait trois jours que Sasuke réfléchissait; il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. La ville semblait morte et les rues s'étaient transformées en fournaises. Sasuke en avait marre. Il tournait en rond dans sa maison. Passant du salon au jardin pour revenir dans sa chambre, faire un saut dans la salle de bains et retourner au salon. Il se traînait en ressassant ses pensées, ce qui ne changeait strictement rien à la situation. Des non-dits? Lesquels? Il y en avait tellement! Sasuke le savait et ça l'agaçait parce que avant, il n'y en avait jamais eu entre eux, des non-dits. Ou peut-être que si.

Il y avait pour commencer cette drôle d'attirance entre eux, puis cette complicité bizarre et finalement, deux baisers. Deux baisers dont Sasuke se souvenait avec une force étonnante. La première fois, bien que le contact ait été très bref, il avait senti distinctement la chaleur et la douceur des lèvres de Naruto, et ça avait été pareil l'autre jour. Il avait retrouvé, un instant, cette sensation enivrante. Et c'était ça qui le dérangeait. Parce que, quand il avait embrassé des filles avant ce…ça n'avait pas été la même chose. Bien sûr que c'était bon -il ne l'aurait pas fait autrement. Mais avec Naruto, alors que leurs lèvres n'avaient fait que se toucher, ça avait été beaucoup, beaucoup plus agréable. Toutefois, c'était impossible. Naruto était un garçon et lui aussi. Sasuke n'avait absolument rien contre les homosexuels mais il n'en était pas un lui-même, non, hors de question, jamais. Il aimait les filles, les attributs féminins et Naruto n'avait rien d'une fille. Alors Naruto n'était qu'un ami. Vraiment? Oui, oui, Sasuke en était persuadé. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait embrassé. Ce n'était pas lui qui était amoureux de lui. Parce qu'il l'admettait, Naruto cachait difficilement ses sentiments et puis, Sasuke le comprenait tellement bien! Mieux qu'un livre ouvert. C'était évident, depuis leur premier « baiser », en fait. Sasuke aurait dû s'éloigner; Naruto se faisait de fausses idées. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas et ça l'énervait. Si ce n'était qu'un ami, ça ne devait pas être si difficile de s'en défaire et pourtant…

La sonnette retentit dans l'entrée, le sortant de ses pensées alors qu'il allait ouvrir, s'attendant à voir le Hyuuga sur le pas de la porte. Mais il se trompait; il se retrouva en face d'Ino, tout sourire.

-Salut, Sasuke! Ça va? Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Heu…ouais…et toi?

-ça va, merci. Dis, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Je sais que tu ne pars pas pendant les vacances et que tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire alors je me demandais si tu voulais venir travailler au magasin de fleurs de mes parents. Ce n'est pas très bien payé mais enfin, c'est surtout pour s'occuper quoi, expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

-Ah…ouais, c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Sasuke.

-C'est vrai? Super! Tu n'as qu'à venir demain matin vers 10 heures, ça te va?-D'accord, à demain.

-C'est ça, à demain! Approuva-t-elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant près de deux mois, Sasuke avait eu l'impression de vivre la même journée à l'infinie. En semaine, il se levait à sept heures du matin pour aller bosser avec Ino dans la boutique de ses parents, à midi, ils prenaient leur repas dehors, devant le magasin, au soleil et discutaient de tout et de rien. Puis Sasuke rentrait chez lui vers 17 heures, se douchait rapidement pour aller ensuite au club de fitness. Seul le week-end variait un peu. Le plus souvent, il restait enfermé chez lui, dans son jardin pour lire sinon Neji l'obligeait à sortir avec lui, Ino se joignaient parfois à eux. Et ça recommençait, cela, pendant deux mois.

Mais demain, c'était la rentrée. Il entrait en terminal, dernière année de lycée avant de…se retrouver une nouvelle fois complètement paumé. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait faire. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus pour le moment. Ce qui le taraudait était le fait qu'il allait revoir Naruto. Son « meilleur ami » qui avait quand même réussi à l'embrasser deux fois. Pour être galère, ça l'était. Son meilleur ami qui lui avait avoué, de façon détournée, qu'il l'aimait. Son meilleur ami, un garçon qui l'aimait. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke pouvait bien faire? Leur amitié? ça ne servait à rien d'espérer la retrouver, c'était trop tard. Sasuke en était sûr, Naruto ne pourrait pas passer par-dessus ses sentiments, il ne pourrait pas les mettre de côté et se contenter d'une relation amicale platonique avec lui. C'était difficile à admettre mais c'état comme ça, il ne pouvait rien y changer parce que lui, il n'aimait pas Naruto comme cela. C'était ce qu'il se répétait, ce qu'il devait ressentir, ce qu'il voulait ressentir et il en avait marre de ressasser les mêmes pensées, tout le temps.

Alors, demain, il irait au lycée parler avec Naruto. Lui dire que ça ne servait plus à rien de faire semblant et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à dire qu'ils étaient seulement des connaissances, sans plus. Juste de simples amis.

* * *

Voili voilou. Alors oui, sur ce coup là, c'était un peu expéditif mais les prochains chapitres devraient être plus intéressants et la progression dans leur relation sera plus marquée aussi! J'ai conscience que ce chapitre n'est pas génial, encore une fois mais je vous promets de plus m'appliquer pour le prochain! Donc, à samedi prochain!

Review?


	11. Je ne sortirai pas avec un garçon,jamais

**Note de l'auteure: **C'était chaud mais j'ai réussi à poster à l'heure. Je préfère prévenir mais comme je viens d'écrire ce chapitre, il est possbile qu'il reste un certain nombre de fautes que je vais sans doute corriger d'ici quelques jours. alors désolée si ça vous fait mal aux yeux. ^^' Sinon, ce chapitre est exclusivement dédié à Naruto et Sasuke. Même si cette fic est sur eux, je trouve qu'on ne les voit pas souvent ensemble autrement que quand ils se disputent...

Merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture! ^^

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 10**

**ou**

**Je ne sortirai pas avec un garçon, jamais**

Sasuke avait une désagréable impression de déjà vu. Sauf que cette fois, quand il traversa la cour, les regards n'étaient pas remplis d'inimités mais d'un froid désintérêt. Personne ne le regarda bizarrement ni ne chuchota sur son passage. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Il revenait encore une fois dans ce lycée, sans amis particuliers, toujours embrouillé avec Naruto et une grande maison vide pour lui tout seul. Quand est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter un jour?

Il entra, comme d'habitude dans le bâtiment, indifférent à l'espèce d'euphorie qui s'était emparée de ses camarades, exaltés de raconter leurs deux mois de vacances, deux mois à faire la fête, autrement dit. Est-ce que lui, il était normal? Il traversa les couloirs, l'odeur du détergent lui agressant les narines. Il était dans la même classe que l'année passée et ne s'émut pas quand la porte ne s'ouvrit pas lorsqu'il tourna la poignée. Peut-être que le premier jour, symboliquement, c'était le professeur qui ouvrait la salle de classe? Sasuke haussa les épaules et posa son sac parterre avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Il faisait quoi maintenant?

Lentement, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, appuyant sa tête contre la surface recouverte de papier-peint blanc et ferma les yeux. Il était tout seul. Plus de parents, plus de frère, plus d'amis, un tuteur quasi inexistant. Seul.

Mais seul, il ne l'était pas vraiment, pas actuellement en tout cas. Sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il entendit le froissement caractéristique du tissu quand quelqu'un s'assit, devant lui. Il n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour que l'odeur légère mais entêtante de Naruto ne monte jusqu'à ses narines. De toute façon, même avant cela, il savait que c'était lui. Pourquoi? Parce que c'était Naruto.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien? Chuchota alors le blond tandis que Sasuke ne daignait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.

Sasuke secoua vaguement la tête, son crâne ripant contre le mur. Il entendit seulement Naruto soupirer.

-Tu as l'air malade.

Derrière la critique, Sasuke reconnut bien le ton espiègle détaché qu'avait employé Naruto; le blond était mal à l'aise.

-J'ai toujours l'air malade, rétorqua alors Sasuke.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu le dis?

-Pour dire quelque chose.

-C'est vrai, tu es une personne qui n'aime pas le silence.

-Sauf avec toi. Pas le choix de toute façon, soupira Naruto.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Il préférait garder les yeux fermés. C'était plus facile d'ignorer ceux azur de Naruto très probablement fixés sur son visage. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'ils exprimaient et devait juger son humeur au son de sa voix. Tellement plus simple de ne pas voir ce regard inquisiteur qui semblait lire dans le votre.

-Je suis désolé pour ton anniversaire. Je…j'étais gêné, balbutia Naruto.

-Parce que tu m'as embrassé, encore, lâcha Sasuke sur un léger ton reproche.

Seul un petit rire embarrassé lui parvint. Un rire que Naruto n'employait pas souvent dans son souvenir, sauf avec lui. C'était toujours avec lui de toute façon.

-Je suppose que ça a dû jouer un rôle, acquiesça le blond.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'on était bourré mais non, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, lui reprocha encore Sasuke.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment. En fait, tu m'as manqué pendant les vacances, avoua tout bas Naruto au moment ou la sonnerie retentit.

Sasuke ouvrit subitement les yeux, son regard tombant dans celui bleu, indéchiffrable pour une fois. Il était grave et sérieux, une seule étincelle brillait à l'intérieur. Ses cheveux blonds avaient un peu poussés et effleuraient presque le bout de son nez à présent.

-J'y vais, je ne veux pas être en retard dès le premier jour.

Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu répondre de quelque façon qu'il soit, Naruto était déjà sur ses pieds et prenait le chemin de sa classe.

« Tu m'as manqué ».

C'était mignon, cette phrase. Rempli de bonnes intentions, d'envie de faire plaisir mais elle sonnait comme un glas aux oreilles de Sasuke. Elle avait la même intonation que son «Va, je ne te hais point », elle sous-entendait tout et pas grand-chose à la fois. Et Sasuke n'aimait pas ça. C'était cela le vrai problème avec Naruto, Sasuke le comprenait vraiment maintenant. Le blond l'_aimait _sans doute un peu trop. Sasuke en était persuadé. Qui ferait exprès d'aimer un autre garçon, lui, qui plus est? Une fois encore, il se sentait prétentieux de penser de cette façon mais il fallait regarder la vérité en face, parfois. Surtout que Naruto ne savait pas lui mentir. Et ça lui faisait royalement chier, vraiment.

Il appréciait Naruto, sa compagnie, sa bêtise et son exubérance qui cachait quelqu'un avec un cœur d'or. Il était tout ce que Sasuke aurait voulu être, lui qui était froid et réservé. Sasuke était revenu pour le voir. Mais il saisissait maintenant que la relation amicale qu'il entretenait avec Naruto ne suffisait plus à ce dernier; il fallait juste voir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Ça lui faisait mal, il n'avait pas envie d'être l'ami du blond si cela signifiait devoir le rembarrer continuellement, il aurait presque voulu ressentir autre chose. Presque. Un garçon en aimant un autre? Ridicule. Malsain. Anormal. Bizarre. Voilà les mots qu'il avait envie de crier. Les autres pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, Sasuke s'en fichait mais lui ne deviendrait pas comme ça.

Est-ce qu'une amitié dans ces conditions était possible? Oui, bien sûr, mais à quel prix? Devoir subir le regard triste de Naruto? Devoir faire perpétuellement attention à ses moindres gestes pour ne pas induire l'autre en erreur? Devoir bannir l'espoir d'être un jour totalement à l'aise en présence de l'autre? C'était stupide et insensé. Non, jamais il n'aurait dû revenir. Il allait le dire à Naruto.

-Hey, monsieur Uchiha, comment va? Le salua Neji en s'approchant d'un pas tranquille.

Sasuke soupira avant d'hausser les épaules.

-En bref, comme d'habitude, hein?

-Ouais.

-Il paraît que ça va bien entre toi et Ino…lâcha pernicieusement Neji.

Sasuke réitéra son mouvement d'épaules. La jeune fille blonde était bien loin de ses pensées.

-Tu as passé pas mal de temps avec elle, non?

-J'ai bossé dans la boutique de ses parents, c'est tout.

-Ouais, c'est tout, acquiesça Neji après un temps de pause dans la conversation.

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de la reposer contre le mur et de fermer une nouvelle fois ses yeux. C'était la rentrée mais il était déjà fatigué.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

À la pause de midi, Sasuke avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller dire le fond de sa pensée à Naruto. Il traversa les couloirs jusqu'à la cantine où il supposait que Naruto devait se trouver. Cependant, avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir pour parcourir le dernier corridor afin d'arriver au réfectoire, Sasuke entendit distinctement la voix énervée de Sakura. Il se figea et s'appuya contre le mur, l'oreille aux aguets.

-Bon sang! Naruto Uzumaki! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire ce qui se passe dans ta caboche, oui! S'exclama-t-elle.

Sasuke entendit seulement la porte d'un casier se refermer brutalement.

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de te cacher chez Gaara, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole une seule fois, tu n'as pas souris une seule fois, tu tires la gueule depuis l'anniversaire de Neji et tu es d'une humeur exécrable ce qui ne te ressemble pas! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche! Rajouta Sakura.

-Si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien! Tu es trop bête pour comprendre ce que l'on te dit?

La voix de Naruto était grave, menaçante au point que les bras de Sasuke se recouvrirent de chair de poule.

-Arrête un peu à la fin! Je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose avec Sasuke! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu es amoureux de lui! Cria la jeune fille.

Sasuke se pétrifia littéralement, retenant sa respiration alors qu'il attendait sans doute avec autant d'impatience que Sakura la réponse de Naruto. Il n'y eut que le bruit d'un poing s'écrasant contre le métal des casiers.

-Naruto, soupira Sakura.

Sasuke ne sut s'il avait rêvé ou s'il venait vraiment d'entendre un sanglot.

-Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans tes états pareils. Je suis sûre que si tu y allais doucement avec Sasuke, il ne dirait pas non.

-Tu te trompes, Sakura. Il déteste ça. Il déteste l'idée de sortir avec moi ou avec n'importe quel autre garçon. Tu devrais voir son regard, son attitude. Il me déteste pour ça. Parce que lui, il veut juste être mon ami.

-Comment peux-tu vraiment le savoir? Il ne sait peut-être pas que…

-Ne soit pas stupide. Deux fois, deux fois j'ai réussi à l'embrasser.

-Hein? Demanda la jeune fille qui ne devait sans doute pas tout comprendre.

-Ouais, j'ai eu la brillante idée de l'agresser il y a trois ans et l'autre jour quand on était bourré alors s'il ne se doute de rien c'est qu'il est vraiment plus bête que ce que je croyais.

-D'accord mais enfin…il ne t'a pas…

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on était fâché quand il est parti? C'était à cause de ça. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Et l'autre jour, tu aurais du voir son regard le lendemain matin quand il a posé ses yeux sur moi. J'avais l'impression que je lui donnais envie de vomir.

-Naruto, je suis désolée. Je…oh, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, lui demanda Sakura.

-Je suis stupide, tellement stupide. Lui, il veut juste qu'on redevienne ami, comme avant et moi je flanque tout en l'air parce que je ne suis qu'un crétin, sanglota Naruto.

Sasuke avait une indicible envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. La situation était infernale. Quand est-ce que les dieux allaient enfin arrêter de s'acharner sur lui?

Il imaginait tellement bien le visage de Naruto en train de pleurer que ça lui était insupportable. D'autant plus que c'était à cause de lui. Voir Naruto pleurer avait toujours été quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas, ça lui retournait l'estomac et, généralement, il faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour faire payer celui qui avait fait pleurer son ami. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Mais comment faire si c'était lui-même qui le faisait souffrir?

-Calme-toi, ça va aller. Viens, on va manger, dit Sakura en brisant le silence.

-Vas-y déjà, je te rejoins.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui.

-D'accord, à toute à l'heure.

Sasuke entendit les pas de Sakura venir dans sa direction même si ce n'était pas celle de la cantine. Il se tétanisa une nouvelle fois. Où pouvait-il se cacher? Mais à peine eut-il le temps de réfléchir que Sakura tourna déjà l'angle du couloir. Elle ne le regarda pas, elle passa d'un pas de reine devant lui.

-J'ai juste envie que tu souffres autant que lui. Il veut aller voir la tombe de Jiraya ce week-end, seul. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lâcha-t-elle amèrement.

Sasuke la regarda passer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le seul bruit qui perturbait le silence était Naruto qui devait faire un peu d'ordre dans son casier.

Sans trop réfléchir, Sasuke avança. Debout, devant son casier, le blond triait sans enthousiasme ses livres de cours. Sasuke ne fit pas de bruit, marchant jusqu'à arriver au blond pour lui taper. Il se retourna en sursautant, ses yeux étaient rouges et il s'essuya précipitamment les joues en reconnaissant Sasuke.

-Tu veux aller voir la tombe de ton parrain, ce week-end, je peux venir? J'aurais bien voulu le connaître, lâcha Sasuke d'une voix neutre, ignorant sciemment les larmes qui perlaient encore aux coins des yeux bleus.

Sasuke ne dit pas qu'il venait de tout entendre et Naruto fit comme s'il ne savait pas que Sasuke avait tout entendu. Faire comme si, ils savaient le faire.

-Si tu veux, lâcha Naruto.

-On peut y aller vendredi soir? Ce n'est pas très loin, c'est juste? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto acquiesça et Sasuke continua son chemin jusqu'à ses escaliers de secours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis le jour de la rentrée et Sasuke était devenu nerveux. Inconsciemment d'abord. Son cœur se mettait à battre vite sans raison apparente, il suffisait juste qu'il pense à ce week-end. Parfois, subitement, il se sentait stressé mais du bon côté, un sentiment euphorique qui faisait palpiter ses veines depuis qu'il avait eu la confirmation que Naruto l'aimait vraiment. Alors cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il gardait ses yeux rivés à sa montre attendant avec supplice que la sonnerie retentisse et annonce enfin le week-end. Il se sentait honteux de ressentir tout cela, surtout qu'il se disait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison.

Et quand il entendit enfin la sonnerie, il sauta sur ses pieds mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de la classe, Ino lui bloqua le passage.

-Sasuke, je me demandais si tu faisais quelque chose ce week-end…demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

-Oui, répondit-il abruptement en se demandant quand la jeune fille allait-elle se bouger de là pour qu'il puisse passer.

-Oh…c'est dommage…je pensais qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose ensemble, non? Insista-t-elle.

-Ouais mais non, tu m'excuses mais je suis pressé, s'impatienta Sasuke.

-Ah…ok, bon week-end alors, lâcha-t-elle, frigorifique.

-Ouais, c'est ça, acquiesça Sasuke en pressant le pas.

Naruto l'attendait déjà en bas de l'escalier, la veste de son uniforme sur l'épaule et son sac à ses pieds. Il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise blanche qui tranchait avec le bronzage doré de sa peau. Ses cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il regardait ses pieds, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Depuis quand Naruto était-il si beau?

-Désolé, dit Sasuke en guise de salut, Ino m'a retenu.

-Ino? Répéta Naruto.

-Ouais, on y va?

Naruto acquiesça.

Jiraya avait été enterré dans le petit cimetière de Konoha, un peu en dehors du village et il ne leur fallut que marcher pendant 20 minutes pour y arriver. Les rues se désemplissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, en silence, pas tout à fait à l'aise.

Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de se demander s'il avait bien fait, si Naruto n'avait pas pu mal interpréter sa proposition. Mais comme Naruto l'avait dit lui-même, jamais Sasuke ne sortirait avec un garçon, même si ce garçon c'était le blond. Le cimetière était vide. Naruto se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la tombe de son parrain et se stoppa devant. Sasuke se plaça à côté de lui, observant la pierre beige brillante.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, lâcha alors Naruto après quelques minutes de silence.

-Comment ça? Demanda Sasuke.

-Et bien…je m'attendais à avoir l'impression de ressentir sa présence, son esprit, d'être plus proche de lui alors que je suis juste en train de regarder une pierre inanimée, expliqua maladroitement Naruto.

-Simplement parce que cet endroit ne représentait rien pour Jiraya. Là, il y a seulement son corps. Ce qui fait les personnes, ce ne sont pas leur corps mais leur esprit. Et l'esprit de Jiraya est sûrement dans un endroit qu'il aimait beaucoup plutôt qu'ici, un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas bien.

-Pour tes parents, c'est quel endroit? Demanda soudainement Naruto.

-Ma mère, c'était le petit parc où elle m'emmenait jouer, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Et pour ton père?

-Je ne sais pas. Aucun endroit, peut-être, soupira Sasuke.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et Sasuke observait aussi bien la tombe que le visage fermé de Naruto fixé sur la pierre.

-J'espérais pouvoir me sentir libéré en venant ici mais non, ça ne change rien.

-Ça change avec le temps, lâcha Sasuke.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

Sasuke soupira avant de sourire, c'était bien Naruto ça, impatient, trop sans doute. Et sans réfléchir, Sasuke posa le menton sur l'épaule du blond qui ne bougea pas. Il n'avait qu'à pencher la tête pour que sa joue rentre en contact avec le cou de Naruto et les cheveux du blond chatouillaient sa tempe. Il aurait voulu pencher la tête, toucher sa peau mais il ne le fit pas, malgré l'odeur entêtante de la peau dorée.

-On ne va pas prendre racine, hein? Demanda Naruto.

-Non, ça ne sert à rien.

-Nous rentrons alors? Interrogea le blond en tournant le visage pour sourire à Sasuke qui hochait la tête.

« Oui, nous. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke n'hésita qu'un millionième de seconde devant la porte de sa maison. Surtout devant la mine de Naruto qui était devenue de plus en plus sombre alors qu'ils retournaient en ville.

-Tu veux rentrer? On pourrait voir si l'on peut faire quelque chose pour la cabane qu'on avait construite dans le châtaigner? Proposa Sasuke en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

-Elle est encore là? S'étonna Naruto.

-Oui même si elle est abîmée.

-C'était de la qualité quand même! Se vanta Naruto en suivant Sasuke jusque dans le jardin.

Le blond s'approcha et posa la main sur le tronc de l'arbre en levant la tête, la bouche grande ouverte. Sasuke le regardait, attendri par l'air de gamin heureux de Naruto lorsqu'il vit les ruines de la cabane.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait vraiment la reconstruire?

-Pourquoi pas? On demanderait à Sakura, elle savait toujours comment faire, sourit Sasuke.

-Tu ne veux pas la réparer maintenant?

-Bah, la nuit va bientôt tomber et je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut, on a meilleur de le faire demain, non?

-Ouais, sûrement, acquiesça Naruto, l'air de nouveau plus sombre.

Son regard azur se perdit dans ses pensées et Sasuke l'observa discrètement. Naruto n'avait pas envie de partir, il n'avait pas envie de rester tout seul chez lui et Sasuke n'avait pas envie de rester seul non plus dans cette grande maison toujours aussi froide.

-Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, hein? Demanda alors Sasuke.

-Pas du tout, répondit franchement Naruto en gardant le regard fixé sur l'arbre.

-Tu n'as qu'à rester dormir ici. Je m'ennuie aussi tout seul ici, lui confia Sasuke.

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui avant qu'un franc sourire n'étire ses lèvres. C'était tellement simple de lui faire plaisir!

-Je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

-Si je te propose! S'exclama Sasuke en le frappant amicalement derrière la tête.

Leurs deux rires s'élevèrent dans la nuit qui tombait, s'échappant comme de la fumée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tu as vraiment perdu la main, Sasuke! S'exclama Naruto en riant.

Sasuke regardait l'écran de télévision qui affichait un géant « game over » avec un regard méprisant. Certes, il avait légèrement perdu l'habitude de jouer aux jeux vidéo.

-Fais mieux alors! S'exclama Sasuke en lui passant la mannette.

Naruto descendit du lit de Sasuke, s'asseyant parterre en tailleur alors que le brun s'avachissait à moitié sur son couvre-lit.

La partie recommença, Naruto proférant des jurons à tout va alors que Sasuke se moquait de lui. Cette ambiance lui avait manquée, vraiment. La présence de Naruto était réconfortante, tout comme son rire. Sasuke s'en souvenait pourtant de ces moments-là mais il ne se rappelait pas que c'était aussi agréable de passer du temps avec Naruto, sans s'inquiéter de quoique ce soit.

-Tu voix que tu n'es pas meilleur que moi! S'exclama Sasuke.

-Mais attends! Je viens juste de commencer!

-Vu comme tu es parti, ça ne va pas durer longtemps!-Tais-toi deux secondes, que je me concentre! S'écria Naruto.

-Non mais regarde un peu l'écran! Tu vois bien que t'es pas meilleur que moi! Insista Sasuke.

-Bien sûr que si! Répondit Naruto.

-Non mais pas comme ça! Donne, je vais te montrer, dit Sasuke en se relevant sur les genoux pour prendre la mannette des mains de Naruto qui ne se laissa pas faire, s'agrippant à la mannette alors que Sasuke descendait du lit pour s'emparer de celle-ci.

Et sans vraiment y faire attention, Sasuke renversa Naruto, s'asseyant sur son ventre, bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes et prit finalement la mannette des mains bronzées.

-C'es moi qui ait gagné, lâcha dédaigneusement Sasuke.

Naruto lui tira la langue, se relevant à moitié en s'appuyant sur ses bras alors que Sasuke le regardait faire, remarquant avec gêne que la distance qui les séparait alors pouvait se compter en quelques centimètres. Naruto le regardait aussi, son sourire avait disparu et il s'attendait, vu sa tête, à se faire enguirlander.

-Désolé, lâcha-t-il en essayant de se dégager mais Sasuke resserra, inconsciemment, ses jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Le regard bleu se releva sur celui noir, l'observant avec curiosité. Sasuke aimait bien cette position. Il savait qu'il pouvait peser de tout son poids sur Naruto sans lui faire mal, il sentait sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements et son torse se collait de temps en temps au sien, au rythme de sa respiration. Pas un seul instant il ne pensa que son attitude était plus qu'équivoque, même quand il se pencha légèrement en avant, tout doucement. Mais ce fut Naruto qui tourna la tête, gêné.

-Bon, on pourrait appeler Sakura pour qu'elle joue avec nous, non? Demanda alors Naruto en regardant le sol sur le côté.

Sasuke reprit ses esprits à cet instant et acquiesça en se hâta de descendre du ventre de Naruto.

-Oui, ça serait une bonne idée, ajouta-t-il en rendant la mannette au blond sans oser le regarder.

Il avait failli vraiment le faire. Il avait vraiment failli embrasser Naruto. Pour de vrai, et ça ne lui avait pas semblé bizarre sur le moment. Mais il ne savait pas dire ce qui était le plus embarrassant…le fait d'avoir presque embrassé un garçon, son meilleur ami gay en plus ou alors le fait que ledit meilleur ami en question ait tourné la tête au dernier moment et propose maintenant d'appeler leur meilleure amie pour, sans doute, diluer l'ambiance devenue électrique. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien penser Naruto maintenant?

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!^^

Alors à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de la soirée avec Sakura!

Review?


	12. On va te le voler si tu ne fais rien

**Note de l'auteure: **Ce chapitre est encore un peu court mais...enfin, vous verrez bien! ^^

Merci aux reviewers et particulièrement à Koneko-swan pour ses encouragements et ses conseils!

Alors, désolée pour ce malheureux retard et le bug de ff . net (même si je n'y suis pour rien). Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont demandé de leur envoyer la suite par e-mail même si c'était un peu houleux (je me mélangeais pas mal dans les adresses...) Donc, à cause de ce bug, je poste deux chapitres de suites. Je tiens à préciser que cette version est peut-être légèrement différente de celle que j'ai ou vous envoyer mais c'est vraiment minime, donc pas de soucis. Je précise aussi que le chapitre 12 s'enchaîne directement après le 11. J'ai fini mon blabla! ^^

Dernière chose, je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à poster ce samedi, donc ne vous inquiéter pas!^^

bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 11**

**ou**

**On va te le voler si tu ne fais rien**

Quinze minutes plus tard, Sakura était sur le seuil de la chambre de Sasuke. Son regard navigua du brun au blond, son sourcil se relevant élégamment pour exprimer toute sa perplexité. Cependant, elle posa son sac, juste à côté de la porte, sans rien dire et s'installa entre eux, parterre. Il n'était sans doute pas très compliqué de remarquer l'atmosphère plus que tendue qui régnait dans la pièce et cela semblait amuser follement la jeune fille. Sasuke, quant à lui, se sentait de plus en plus mal alors qu'il réalisait toujours un peu mieux ce qu'il avait failli faire. Et dieu! Qu'il se sentait malin maintenant! Lui qui repoussait le blond de toute ses forces, lui sautait presque dessus!

-Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi, c'est ça? Demanda Sakura en prenant une mannette.

-Ouais, c'est ça, ronchonna Naruto en redémarrant une partie.

Sasuke garda les yeux fixés sur l'écran et il présumait que Naruto en faisait de même. C'était juste étrange.

Même Sakura qui faisait comme si de rien n'était, soupira d'agacement au bout d'un moment alors que l'ambiance était toujours aussi lourde. Elle tourna la tête d'abord vers Naruto avant de glisser un regard interrogateur vers Sasuke qui secoua sèchement sa tête en guise de réponse.

-Bon…dites-moi toujours si je dérange, hein, lâcha-t-elle en mettant la partie sur pause.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dérangerais? Demanda Naruto en feignant la surprise.

-Oh, je ne sais pas…peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression que vous êtes sur le point du vous sauter dessus…

-Absolument pas! S'écrièrent Sasuke et Naruto en chœur.

-Tu t'entends un peu parler, Sakura? Ronchonna le blond.

-Moi, je disais ça, je ne disais rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais ce jeu commence à m'ennuyer, vous ne voudriez pas plutôt regarder un film? Proposa-t-elle.

-Quoi comme film?

-Un vieux dessin animé? Dit Sakura avec un sourire.

Sasuke croisa alors le regard de Naruto qui esquissa un demi-sourire en hochant la tête. Bah, un vieux dessin animé ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal.

-Comme Peter Pan? Demanda Sasuke.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête avant de grimper sur le lit pendant que Sasuke mettait en route le dvd. Quand il se releva, il eut un instant d'hésitation, Naruto et Sakura était appuyé contre la tête du lit et la demoiselle s'était assise au bord du lit. Puis Sasuke se ressaisit, il monta sur le matelas et posa ses fesses à côté de Naruto qui prit bien soin de ne pas le regarder.

Le dessin animé démarra mais Sasuke n'y était pas attentif, il réfléchissait, encore. Et il y a avait beaucoup de choses sur quoi réfléchir. La première était pourquoi Naruto avait-il tourner la tête? Sasuke ne pouvait que se le demander puisque, apparemment, le blond n'attendait presque que ça, de l'embrasser. Est-ce qu'il avait senti que Sasuke ne contrôlait plus la situation? Est-ce qu'il avait compris que le brun aurait été blessé s'il en avait profité? Ou alors, il ne voulait tout simplement plus et Sasuke ne savait pas dire si cette perspective lui convenait ou pas.

-Ah là là, j'aimerais bien retourner en enfance, des fois, soupira Sakura alors que, à l'écran, les enfants faisaient route vers le pays imaginaire.

Naruto acquiesça vaguement et la jeune fille posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sasuke aurait bien voulu faire la même chose. Pourquoi? Parce que la présence de Naruto le rassurait. Naruto était quelqu'un d'apaisant bien qu'un peu bruyant parfois. À la fin du film, Sakura les quitta un moment pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains et se mettre en pyjama alors que, de leur côté, Sasuke et Naruto faisaient pareil. Très rapidement, Sasuke quitta son jeans pour un vieux short et son pull pour un tee-shirt large en fixant si obstinément le sol que sa vision tangua un instant. Quand il releva la tête, Naruto était aussi déjà changé. Ça lui rappelait avant. Ils dormaient souvent tous les trois ensemble, dans le même lit, collés les uns aux autres, comme des chiots pour se tenir chaud. Sakura ne resta pas absente bien longtemps et referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle, un large tee-shirt tombant jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle les regarda un moment plantés au milieu de la pièce et éclata de rire.

-On dirait des manches à balais! Hoqueta-t-elle, une main sur le ventre.

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard un peu piteux avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça, c'était il y a près de 4 ans, soupira Sakura en s'installant entre eux.

-Oui, et tes parents s'insurgeaient que tu dormes avec des garçons alors que tu n'avais que 14 ans, ricana Sasuke.

-J'ai toujours été chanceuse! Deux mecs pour moi toute seule! Rigola-t-elle.

-Oublie pas qu'il y en a un de gay et l'autre qui ne semble avoir d'attirance pour personne, lâcha Naruto en fixant Sasuke par en dessous.

-Détrompe-toi! Apparemment, Sasuke aurait un petit faible pour Ino! Gloussa Sakura.

-Comment ça? Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle m'a juste proposé de bosser avec elle pendant les vacances! S'exclama Sasuke. C'était purement amical, c'est tout.

-Ouais, ouais, purement amical, acquiesça Sakura.

-Bref, en tout cas, même s'il y a deux gars dans ton lit, tu ne pourras pas en profiter! S'exclama Naruto.

Sasuke sourit de leurs gamineries. Il les aimait tellement tous les deux.

-Je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'en profiter! Je ne suis pas comme ça! S'insurgea Sakura.

-C'est ça, on te croit, ironisa Sasuke.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger les amis, mais moi, j'ai l'entraînement de natation, tôt demain matin…

-Oh c'est bon, monsieur rabat-joie! On va dormir alors! S'exclama Sakura.

Si tôt dit, sitôt fait, Sakura se glissa au milieu du lit, sous les couvertures. Sasuke s'installa à sa droite et Naruto à sa gauche avant d'éteindre la lumière.

-Je suis contente de vous avoir tous les deux, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, répondirent-ils, en même temps.

Sasuke mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Il entendit d'abord la respiration de Sakura se faire plus profonde et essaya de se détendre, de se concentrer sur le souffle régulier de la jeune fille avant de sombrer lui-même dans l'inconscience au bout de quelques instants.

Sasuke sentit vaguement que quelqu'un se relevait au milieu de la nuit. Sakura roula sur un côté du lit et, comme sa source de chaleur s'éloignait, Sasuke se tourna lui-aussi, pelotonnant son dos contre celui de la jeune fille, sentant sa chaleur à travers son pyjama. Il était en train de se rendormir quand il entendit distinctement un soupir et un poids s'installa à côté de lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait et cela suffit à le réveiller. Naruto venait de s'allonger, pas très loin de lui, il se figea. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage et tâcha de garder une respiration lente et profonde. Puis il sentit la main de Naruto se poser sur la sienne, glisser ses doigts lentement entre les siens et refermer sa main sur le sienne, Sasuke retint sa respiration qui était devenue un peu plus rapide. Son sang battait fort à ses tempes et il réfléchissait. Mais, sans trop d'hésitation, il resserra sa main sur celle de Naruto, juste un peu, juste assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était réveillé. Il attendait avec angoisse et impatience la réaction de Naruto et au bout de quelques minutes, le blond se rapprocha, son front se posant sur le sien. Sasuke ouvrit alors les yeux, apercevant dans l'obscurité les yeux bleus de Naruto briller d'une drôle de manière. Le blond fit glisser leurs mains lier jusqu'à ses lèvres pour embrasser la sienne, doucement et le geste sembla tout naturel à Sasuke quand le blond s'avança encore pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois, il ne le repoussa pas, il ne l'insulta pas, il se contenta de se laisser faire alors que leur respiration s'accéléraient. C'était aussi sucré et chaud que dans son souvenir. Alors Naruto entrouvrit doucement ses lèvres, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer mais Sasuke fit de même alors que la langue du blond s'insinuait dans sa bouche. C'était lent et doux au début, Naruto gardait sa main dans la sienne et l'autre s'était négligemment posée sur sa taille.

Puis le baiser se transforma en une danse plus effrontée et éhontée. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Sasuke se rapprocha encore collant son corps à celui de Naruto, glissant une de ses jambes entre celles du blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire? Ce n'était pas normal, il ne devait pas, il aurait dû arrêter. Naruto était son meilleur ami, un garçon. Il ne devait pas aimer l'embrasser, c'était pervers, malsain. C'était dégoûtant, contre nature. Vraiment contre nature et ce qu'il sentait entre ses jambes renforçait cette impression. Il se recula alors, interrompant le baiser. Il se répugnait lui-même et ce fut sans un mot qu'il se leva. Il sortit de la chambre pour descendre à la cuisine et mettre en route la machine à café. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge digitale qui affichait 4h45.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Qu'est-ce qui clochait? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait aimer embrasser un garçon? Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses devraient se passer. Il n'était pas gay, c'était innommable d'envisager ne serait-ce que cette possibilité. Il se donnait envie de vomir. D'un geste machinal, il essuya ses lèvres humides. À ce stade, il aurait presque meilleur temps de repartir, non? Retourner en Angleterre, loin de Naruto, finir son lycée là-bas et s'y installer définitivement. Il ne commettrait pas l'erreur de tomber amoureux d'un garçon. Il se le refusait. Impensable. Inimaginable. Écœurant. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le blond entra dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur une des chaises et Sasuke le regarda faire, appuyé contre le lavabo.

-Vas-y, insulte-moi, dis-moi ce que tu as envie de dire, lâcha amèrement Naruto.

-Je crois que je vais retourner en Angleterre, laissa tomber Sasuke et sa propre voix lui fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

Naruto le regarda un moment, le visage incrédule et ses yeux étaient incontestablement déçus.

-Tu es vraiment lâche en fait, fit-il remarquer en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Je ne voix pas en quoi. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir, de nous faire souffrir et retourner chez moi est la meilleure solution.

-On souffre juste parce que tu refuses de t'avouer la vérité. Je n'en étais pas sûr avant. Parce que, quand on était bourré, tu m'as tout de suite repoussé et je m'attendais à la même réaction ce soir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as essayé, alors? Demanda Sasuke, perdu.

-Parce que tu as serré ma main dans la tienne.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva pas de réponse à donner.

-Tu m'excuseras mais sincèrement, j'aurais de la peine à te croire si tu me disais que tu n'avais pas aimé ce baiser.

Sasuke le toisa méchamment et Naruto lui rendit son regard, sérieux comme jamais. Sasuke n'aimait pas quand il était comme cela.

-Je ne tomberais pas amoureux d'un garçon, jamais.

-C'est juste ça qui te gêne, pas vrai? Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est…

-Dégoûtant? Le coupa Naruto. Tu me trouves dégoûtant? Bizarre? Anormal? Répugnant?

Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Non, ces adjectifs n'allaient pas avec Naruto, il était tout le contraire. C'était quelqu'un d'adorable mais Sasuke ne l'aimait pas comme ça!

-Alors quoi? Je ne te comprends pas, Sasuke.

-C'est juste que je ne t'aime pas comme ça. Tu es juste mon meilleur ami, mentit Sasuke.

« Tu es peux vraiment être con des fois » dit froidement Naruto en remontant à l'étage, il en redescendit quelques secondes plus tard avec ses affaires et claqua la porte sans se retourner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke et Naruto étaient fâchés, encore et ça n'étonnait plus personne. Mais pourtant, Sasuke continuait de manger avec eux à midi, de traîner avec eux après les cours Sakura faisait comme si de rien n'était alors que Naruto et Sasuke se montraient trop polis l'un envers l'autre pour être sincères. Sauf que ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire du blond et Sakura lui avait fait promettre qu'il allait venir. Donc il y allait même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Ils avaient rendez-vous en ville. Le cousin de Kiba tenait une boîte et leur avait assuré qu'ils pouvaient venir sans problème eux, et toute leur petite bande.

Sasuke sortit de chez lui à 20h00, allumant une cigarette plus par reflexe que par plaisir et s'en alla d'un bon pas jusqu'en ville. Tout le monde était presque déjà là et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses hocha brièvement la tête quand elle l'aperçut; elle était contente qu'il soit venu, Naruto un peu moins par contre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent donc dans le club, tout de suite assommés par les basses de la musique. Sasuke n'aimait pas cette ambiance et alla simplement s'installer au bar pendant que les autres s'éparpillaient sur la piste de danse. Neji vint s'asseoir à côté de lui quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ces jours? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Rien. Rien ne va, soupira Sasuke.

-Naruto?

-Qui d'autres?-Tu devrais vraiment te bouger le cul, Sasuke, tu vas te le faire voler sinon, lâcha dédaigneusement Neji.

-Comment ça? Demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est pas bien compliqué, regarde-le danser. Il a l'air de bien plaire à cette rouquine là-bas et regard le petit brun qui l'observe. Tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas intéressés, eux, peut-être? Fit remarquer Neji en s'accoudant dos au comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre?-Je pense que ça te ferait incommensurablement chier qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un.

-Il fait ce qu'il veut, je m'en tape, trancha Sasuke.

-Et si c'était une fille? Demanda très sérieusement Neji en tournant la tête vers lui.

Si Naruto était une fille? Il n'en n'aurait rien à faire non plus, tout simplement parce que ça ne serait plus Naruto. Si c'était une fille, il ne serait pas devenu son meilleur ami, il ne l'aurait pas compris comme il le comprend maintenant. Ça ne serait pas Naruto et Sasuke ne l'aimerait pas.

-Ce ne serait pas pareil, répondit Sasuke.

-Bien sûr que non! Parce que tu n'en as rien à foutre des filles! Il suffit de voir comment tu traites Ino. Alors que Naruto…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, Neji? Siffla Sasuke.

-J'insinue que tu n'as pas les couilles d'assumer ton attirance pour un autre garçon parce que tu restes bloqué sur son sexe, Uchiha, lui asséna Neji.

-Tu racontes des conneries, comme toujours.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir de le croire mais ne vient pas pleurer vers moi quand Naruto aura trouvé quelqu'un.

-Je ne pleure pas, Hyuuga, menaça Sasuke.

-Je sais. Tu devrais, ça décoincerait le balai que tu as dans le cul. Naruto mérite mieux qu'un sale prétentieux lâche.

-Va te pendre, s'exclama Sasuke.

Neji haussa les épaules et décolla son postérieur du tabouret se perdre dans la foule.

Les yeux de Sasuke se perdirent sur la piste de danse, à la recherche de Naruto. Le blond était en train de danser avec le petit brun que Neji lui avait montré juste avant. Il semblait s'amuser et un sourire séducteur étirait ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait si Naruto sortait avec le petit brun? Rien. Ça ne devait rien lui faire. La main du blond se perdit sur la taille fine de l'autre qui se plaqua un peu plus contre lui. Une sangsue, voilà à quoi pensa Sasuke sur l'instant. Puis le regard de Naruto tomba dans le sien et s'y ancra, il était déterminé et provoquant. Ses yeux -et tout son corps- semblait lui dire: « Tu vois, je peux très bien être heureux sans toi. Si tu ne veux pas me donner ce que je veux, j'irai le chercher ailleurs, loin de toi. Que m'importe? Toi ou un autre? C'est pareil. » Sasuke serra les poings. Non, ce n'était pas pareil. Ce petit brun n'avait pas le droit de le toucher, ça l'insupportait. On disait que les Uchiha étaient prétentieux, orgueilleux, égoïstes. C'était vrai mais ils étaient aussi vraiment très possessifs, Sasuke allait le montrer à l'autre crétin.

* * *

Donc, tout de suite, la suite!^^

Review?


	13. Tu m'aimes?

**Note de l'auteur: **Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter...^^

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture!

Perso, je vous conseille d'écouter "sous une pluie d'étoile" de Cindy Daniel. C'est un peu nian nian et guimauveux (ça n'existe pas mais vous m'aurez compris) mais ça colle assez bien au chapitre.

**Chapitre 12**

**ou**

**Tu m'aimes?**

Sans se démonter, Sasuke avala d'un trait le fond de son verre et se leva du tabouret. Il réajusta sa veste d'un geste sec et traversa la foule. Ballotté par les danseurs, il arriva finalement à la hauteur de Naruto et lui tapa sèchement sur l'épaule. Le blond s'immobilisa et le toisa avec un regard neutre des plus agaçants. Le petit brun qui dansait avec lui lança un regard méprisant à Sasuke.

-Quoi? Demanda finalement Naruto.

-Viens, ordonna froidement Sasuke.

-Où?

-Tu viens, maintenant, répéta si sèchement l'Uchiha que Naruto eut un geste de recul.

Et sans un mot de plus, Sasuke tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de la boîte. Il savait que Naruto le suivrait, il n'avait donc plus que quelques secondes pour parfaire le petit discours qu'il allait balancer à la figure de la tête blonde derrière lui. Il allait lui dire qu'il ne supportait pas qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre et il allait lui faire comprendre que, jamais, il ne sortirait avec lui. Sauf que c'était contradictoire, trop contradictoire, Sasuke le savait bien. Dehors, la légère brise lui rafraîchit les idées et il marcha un bout le long du trottoir, attirant les regards du groupe de jeunes femmes qui passait à côté de lui. Il entendait les pas de Naruto le suivre. Finalement, Sasuke tourna dans la ruelle qui jouxtait le club et s'appuya contre le mur. Le blond se posta face à lui.

-Alors? Demanda Naruto.

-Le petit brun m'énervait, commença Sasuke avec détachement.

-Ça, c'est la meilleure! Cria alors Naruto, déconcertant Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

Sasuke l'observait alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans les mains en soupirant fortement. Quand il releva la tête, son regard azur était excédé. Excédé de l'attitude de Sasuke, de ses actions irrationnelles. Rien qu'à ses yeux, Sasuke pouvait deviner que Naruto avait envie de le frapper, fort.

-Quand je m'amuse avec d'autres que toi, tu me piques une crise, quand je veux être avec toi, tu me piques une crise. Merde! Tu veux que je fasse quoi, Sasuke? Demanda Naruto en ouvrant les bras, paumes vers le haut en un geste d'impuissance et Sasuke eut envie d'aller s'y blottir.

Qu'est-ce que Naruto devait faire? L'aimer sans rien attendre en retour? C'était irréalisable et terriblement égoïste. Sasuke était terriblement égoïste, il avait envie d'être terriblement égoïste pour garder Naruto.

-Non mais sérieusement! Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? Qu'on passe notre soirée à s'expliquer? Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui ne va pas? C'est simple pourtant, non? Je t'aime, je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Où est le problème? Le problème, c'est juste qu'on n'arrive pas à se passer l'un de l'autre. Tu veux encore en parler? Demanda ironiquement Naruto.

Sasuke le dévisagea froidement. D'une part parce qu'il avait osé dire ostensiblement que lui, Sasuke Uchiha, ne pouvait pas se passer de lui et d'autre part parce qu'il venait de dire qu'il l'aimait, lui, pour ce qu'il était. Et Sasuke ne voulait que trouver la solution pour résorber le problème. Mais quoi? Il n'aimait pas les garçons et Naruto aimait trop les garçons. Sasuke voulait bien être son ami, pas son petit-ami. Naruto lui en demandait trop, c'était de sa faute.

-Je veux trouver une solution, lâcha alors Sasuke.

-Moi aussi mais il n'y en a pas. Tu ne m'aimes pas assez et je t'aime trop. Équation impossible vu nos caractères respectifs, dit Naruto avec négligence.

-Amis, simplement amis, ce n'est pas possible? Demanda Sasuke.

-Non. Parce que dès que je suis avec toi, j'ai envie de te toucher. C'est plus fort que moi.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment une voix sans issue? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment perdre bêtement Naruto encore une fois? Est-ce que c'était possible de faire encore comme si? Est-ce que ce n'était pas possible de continuer d'être amis sans faire de concessions? Parce que Sasuke en était certain, il avait attendu pendant tellement longtemps de retrouver Naruto! Il n'aimait pas y penser mais ne plus revoir Naruto lui serrait intolérable. Même lui ne le comprenait pas mais Naruto le fascinait comme un papillon devant la lumière. Naruto représentait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu être, ce qu'il admirait et en même temps ce qui l'agaçait. Une drogue. Non. Pire. Une obsession. Alors s'il devait faire une concession, pourquoi pas? S'il faisait comme si? Si, parfois, il laissait Naruto faire. Il ne l'aimerait pas mais Naruto serait…satisfait d'une certaine manière, non? Il n'était pas obligé de savoir que Sasuke ferait semblant. Et le brun pourrait rester ici, ils pourraient encore être amis, comme quand ils étaient petits.

-Et si…commença Sasuke avec hésitation. Et si j'étais d'accord?

-D'accord? De sortir avec moi? Demanda Naruto, abasourdi.

Sasuke hocha la tête et Naruto sourit de manière incrédule.

Sasuke avait eut l'espoir, juste un instant que Naruto se laisse avoir et dise d'accord. Mais ce fut un « non » catégorique qui sortit de sa bouche. Un non douloureux à entendre.

-Et pourquoi pas? On peut…je peux…faire ça.

-Tu ne peux pas. Alors arrêtons de gaspiller notre temps en discussion stérile. Moi, je vais retourner m'amuse et toi, tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver Ino. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. À plus, Sasuke, le salua Naruto en sortant de la ruelle pour retourner dans la boîte.

Sasuke resta un moment dans la ruelle à réfléchir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La seule possibilité était qu'il tombe amoureux de Naruto. Voilà ce qu'avait conclu Sasuke après sa première semaine de vacances au mois d'octobre. Il lui avait fallu quand même une semaine pour tout décortiquer ses pensées et arriver à cette bête conclusion qui n'en restait pas moins cruciale pour préserver son amitié avec Naruto. Une constatation plutôt banale quand il s'était levé. « Il faut que je tombe amoureux de Naruto ». Ça voulait dire quoi au juste devoir tomber amoureux de quelqu'un? Forcer ses sentiments, était-ce cela la solution? La réponse logique était non. La réponse qu'il avait envie de penser était oui. Se forcer, juste un peu pour le bonheur de quelqu'un qui nous est cher, c'est bon, non? Et terriblement méprisant d'empêcher ladite personne d'être heureuse.

En fait, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait envisagé cette possibilité avant de la reléguer très loin dans un coin de sa tête. Mais cette semaine, cette pensée s'était faite plus présente et il l'enterrait de moins en moins loin dans son cerveau, elle refaisait aussi plus vite surface. Sa famille aurait eu honte de lui, son père surtout. Mais son père était mort. Enterré, pourri, disparu. Ce n'était plus qu'une vague présence dans le fond de sa tête qui l'empêchait d'être heureux. Alors il pouvait aussi décider de ne plus l'entendre.

De toute façon, le blond l'avait dit, c'était simple. Soit il n'aimait pas Naruto et il pouvait bien retourner errer en Angleterre, soit il l'aimait et tout le monde devenait heureux.

S'il ne l'aimait pas, il allait continuer sa vie comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, en attendant que les choses lui tombent dessus, se marier avec une femme qu'il n'aimerait pas et engendrer une descendance et puis basta, il mourrait malheureux. Et s'il aimait Naruto... Rien que cette pensée le faisait frémir. Il serait peut-être heureux. Il ne se marierait pas, il n'aurait pas de gamins -il n'en avait jamais voulu de toute façon. Et puis, il pourrait toujours dire que ce n'était qu'une passade, une erreur de jeunesse. Il n'aurait même pas tellement à se forcer. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto était tellement proche de l'amour!

Aussi, quand il se leva ce matin-là, il se sentait léger. Aujourd'hui, il assistait, avec toute la bande, à la première course de natation de la saison. Naruto lui avait dit que, malgré tout, ça lui ferait plaisir qu'il vienne le soutenir, lui, Neji et toute l'équipe de nageurs. Il imaginait qu'il parlerait avec Naruto à la fin du match. Il ne savait pas encore trop ce qu'il lui dirait mais, de toute façon, ça ne pourrait pas aggraver la situation.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. La compétition n'avait pas lieu au lycée cette fois mais à la piscine municipale, en plein centre, et même si Sasuke était sportif, se faire une petite heure de marche de bonne heure le matin ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie. Il s'appuya contre l'abribus, seul. Il n'aimait pas trop ces moments où il se retrouvait sans rien faire, ses pensées divaguaient toujours un peu trop sans qu'il n'arrive à les rappeler à l'ordre. Le bus arriva finalement et il s'installa sur un des sièges, juste à côté de la porte. Et malgré l'heure relativement matinale, le bus était plein. Majoritairement des gens d'âges moyens, allant sans doute travailler au vu de leur visage las.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne remarqua pas le piéton qui traversait au rouge. Le bus fit une violente embardée pour l'éviter, tapant dans la voiture qui arrivait en face. Brutalement projeté en avant, le front de Sasuke heurta violemment une des barres à laquelle on pouvait se tenir et les gens debout autour de lui tanguèrent dangereusement avant de tomber parterre. Sasuke se redressa, jurant abondamment alors qu'il portait sa main à son arcade sourcilière et sentit un liquide chaud et gluant lui couler entre les doigts.

« Génial, vraiment », pensa-t-il avec acidité alors qu'il retirait sa main pour la voir couverte de sang. Une jeune femme à côté de lui, le bras gauche immobile contre son flan, le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de se mettre à hurler. Sasuke soupira.

-Calmez-vous, ce n'est que du sang, ce n'est pas grave, lâcha-t-il.

Mais la femme continuait de crier alors que les gens se remettaient debout tant bien que mal, personne n'avait l'air d'être gravement blessé. Dehors, par contre, c'était le chaos. La voiture que leur bus avait heurtée était allée rebondir contre une remorque qui était maintenant couchée en travers de la route et la voiture, elle, avait fini sa course dans la vitrine d'une parfumerie. Sasuke ne préférait pas imaginer l'état du conducteur.

Bien évidemment alerté par les cris de la femme, les passagers s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui avant que le chauffeur, en jurant, ne vienne voir de lui-même ce qu'il se passait dans son bus en se frayant difficilement un passage parmi les passagers, son ventre rebondi lui donnant du fil à retordre.

-S'il vous plaît, poussez vous, un peu de calme voyons! Sortez plutôt, vous serez moins encombrant! S'exclama-t-il.

Déjà, dehors, on entendait les sirènes des ambulances qui arrivaient.

-Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda alors le conducteur.

-Oui, c'est juste que ça saigne beaucoup, expliqua Sasuke en comprimant du mieux qu'il pouvait la blessure.

-ça, mon garçon, c'est un doux euphémisme, acquiesça-t-il en fronçant son nez.

Un secouriste âgé d'une trentaine d'années se présenta alors à la porte du bus.

-Un blessé? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas rapide.

-Non, ça va, rétorqua Sasuke.

-Jeune homme, si ça allait, vous n'auriez pas la moitié du visage recouverte de votre sang, lâcha-t-il dédaigneusement en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Sasuke soupira d'agacement alors que le secouriste s'agenouillait devant lui et épongea un peu le sang. Le brun le sentit tirer un peu sur sa blessure avant qu'il ne le désinfecte et ne lui pose un pansement provisoire. Ça devait forcément lui arriver à lui, aujourd'hui. Était-ce un avertissement pour qu'il n'aille pas parler à Naruto? C'était stupide. Il n'avait juste simplement pas de bol, mais alors vraiment pas de bol du tout.

-Il faudrait malgré tout quelques points de suture. Vous pouvez marcher? Demanda le secouriste en lui tendant une main secourable.

-Bien évidemment, répondit hautainement Sasuke en ignorant la main tendue.

-Allez là-bas, vers l'ambulance, on s'occupera de vous.

Sasuke, à contre cœur, fit ce qu'on lui dit et descendit du bus jusqu'à l'ambulance que lui avait désignée le sauveteur. Un autre homme le prit en charge, le faisant s'asseoir sur un brancard qui fut chargé dans l'ambulance et direction l'hôpital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke attendait depuis un petit quart d'heure sur un lit blanc au milieu du couloir des urgences. Les autres blessés avait suivis peu après lui et la majorité était quand même dans un sale état. Apparemment, la remorque couchée au milieu de la route avait fait pas mal de dégâts et pas seulement matériel malheureusement. Sasuke regardait les allées et venues des médecins, grimaçant souvent quand on amenait de nouveau blessé et tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié, lui. En même temps, sa tête ne saignait plus même si elle lui faisait horriblement mal maintenant. Il soupira; est-ce que cette journée allait finir un jour? Puis, encore un peu plus tard, un jeune homme brun, un pansement en travers du bras entra debout sur ses deux pieds avant de s'asseoir dans un coin. Il disait vaguement quelque chose à Sasuke. Et comme il l'observait depuis un moment déjà, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, lui sourit avant de s'avancer.

-Un problème? Demanda-t-il poliment en se plantant devant son lit.

-Est-ce qu'on se connaît? Ta tête me dit vaguement quelque chose…

-Non. Je ne pense pas, Sasuke, répliqua le brun en secouant sa tête.

-Comment tu…

Mais avant que Sasuke ne puisse poser sa question, quelque d'autre se planta vers eux. Il n'eut que le temps de relever la tête alors que Naruto s'exclamait déjà, à l'intention de Sasuke:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'étais dans le bus qui a voulu évité un piéton, expliqua Sasuke en baissant les yeux, sa tête plus douloureuse que jamais.

-Et c'était moi le piéton, précisa le petit brun.

Alors, avec horreur, Sasuke ne put que voir Naruto poser son bras sur les épaules du brun et l'embrasser sur la tempe. « Trop tard », pensa-t-il avec une certainement amertume. S'il avait été plus rapide à se décider…

-Mais…est-ce que ça va? Demanda alors Naruto en effleurant du doigt le front de Sasuke.

Celui-ci sursauta violemment, non pas à cause de la douleur, bien que ce ne fut pas des plus agréables mais bien à cause du contact doux et réconfortant. Un simple effleurement pourtant.

-Oui, c'est rien, répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Rien? Tu as quand même la moitié du visage recouverte de sang! S'exclama Naruto.

-La tête, ça saigne beaucoup, précisa le petit brun.

-La course, ça c'est bien passé? Demanda alors Sasuke pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, répondit Naruto.

-Comme toujours, sourit Sasuke.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et le regard du petit brun planté entre eux se fit un instant plus noir. Ah ça, Sasuke le savait bien. Personne ne pourrait jamais être aussi proche de Naruto qu'il l'était, et l'inverse était vrai aussi. Il blond pouvait bien être avec le petit brun, Naruto et lui, c'était juste impossible de faire comme si ça n'existait pas ou n'avait jamais existé. C'était plus que de l'amour, c'était de l'obsession. Sasuke venait de le réaliser juste avec ce petit sourire partagé.

-On va y aller, non? Il faut que j'aille faire ma déclaration à la police, lâcha alors le petit brun.

-Ah…je vais attendre un moment avec Sasuke mais tu peux y aller toi, si tu veux, rétorqua Naruto en enlevant son bras des épaules du petit brun.

-D'accord, alors à plus tard. Sasuke, le salua-t-il simplement avant de partir en coup de vent.

Sasuke le suivit du regard, il trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient d'une étrange façon.

-Tu venais voir la course, c'est ça? Demanda alors le blond.

-Oui. Le bus a fait une embardée et a foncé dans une voiture. Je me suis juste tapé la tête.

-J'étais déçu quand je ne t'ai pas vu dans le public, avoua Naruto

-J'étais en route pourtant, soupira Sasuke.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa. De toute façon, depuis qu'il était revenu, les silences étaient toujours gênants avec Naruto…sauf la fois où Jiraya était mort. Pourtant, Sasuke n'avait qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour dire que, en fin de compte, il aurait peut-être pu l'aimer comme lui l'aimait. Mais Naruto était avec le petit brun maintenant. Belle excuse pour s'enfoncer dans son mutisme.

-J'espérais qu'on se réconcilierait aujourd'hui, lâcha alors Naruto.

-Encore une fois?

-Ouais, encore une fois.

-Et si on le faisait de façon durable, ce coup-ci? Demanda Sasuke alors que son pouls s'accélérait doucement mais sûrement.

Comme au ralenti, il vit les sourcils de Naruto se froncer pour manifester son incompréhension, il sentit sa respiration se faire plus courte et une espèce d'euphorie bizarre l'envahit doucement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, un peu, du moins, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Naruto.

-Je veux dire que, en fait, je t'aime déjà trop, avoua Sasuke. Moi aussi, quand je suis avec toi, j'ai envie de te toucher, tout le temps. Pas beaucoup, mais juste un peu…comme ça, dit-il en posant juste un doigt sur l'avant-bras du blond.

-Tu essaies encore de m'amadouer? Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke entendait bien que la voix du blond s'était faite moins assurée, plus tremblante mais il n'osait pas relever ses yeux fixés sur les baskets noires de Naruto. Pour lui répondre, Sasuke secoua sèchement sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Même si c'était vrai…

-C'est vrai, l'interrompit brutalement Sasuke, est-ce que tu as seulement une vague idée de ce que ça me coûte d'avouer ça, comme ça?

-Admettons alors. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça sans que tu viennes rajouter ton grain de sel.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Sasuke.

-C'est dur d'être homosexuel alors je n'ai pas besoin de m'encombrer d'un type qui n'est pas capable d'assumer ses sentiments, trancha Naruto.

Choqué, Sasuke releva un regard assassin vers le visage du blond qui n'exprimait rien. Il le connaissait non? Naruto le connaissait bien, n'est-ce pas? Il savait ce qu'il avait dû ressentir, penser, rien qu'en regardant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui asséner pareille conclusion, pas aussi cruellement.

-Je te dis que je suis à ça de t'aimer et tu m'envoies chier?

-Ouais. C'est le « à ça » qui passe mal.

-Et toi, t'es pas fichu de comprendre que c'est dur d'admettre que j'aime un enculé dans ton genre? S'énerva Sasuke.

-L'enculé réalise très bien que le gosse prétentieux à une trop grosse estime pour baiser avec quelqu'un qui a aussi un truc entre les jambes! Siffla furieusement Naruto.

-Je te parle pas de baiser, je te parle de sentiments, obsédé!

-Qui est-ce qui a associé le premier « gay » et « sexe » quand on a parlé pour la première fois de mon orientation sexuelle? Persiffla Naruto.

-Moi, mais je n'avais pas compris que je t'aimais, crétin! Je ne te parle pas de tout ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble, je te dis juste que je ne peux pas me passer de toi et que j'ai besoin de toi pour me sentir bien! Siffla tout bas Sasuke.

-Je ne suis pas ta dose d'héroïne, Uchiha! Rétorqua le blond.

-Et bien figure-toi que c'est exactement ça, Uzumaki! Tu es ma putain de drogue et je commence à en avoir marre de ton caractère d'enfoiré!

-Une drogue? Demanda plus doucement Naruto.

-Oui.

-Une obsession?

-Oui.

-Au point d'en être malsain?

-Oui.

-Tu m'aimes?

-Oui.

* * *

Voili, voulou.

Non, non, ff. net n'a pas encore bugé, j'ai bien décidé de couper là. Pourquoi? Parce que, tiens! ^^

Sinon, j'ai beaucoup apprécié le fait que plein (tout est relatif) de monde m'ait demandé de leur envoyer la suite alors que je n'avais jamais vu leur nom dans la liste des reviewers (oui, je me souviens généralement de ces choses là. C'est bête, hein?). J'ai donc découvert que pas mal de personnes aimait bein ma fanfiction...et qu'ils étaient trop fainéant pour me reviewer mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir la suite...

Alors, qu'on s'entende bien, hein, moi, je dis ça, je dis rien...

Review?


	14. Ensemble?

**Note de l'auteure: **Bon...alors j'ai rallongé ce chapitre et je vous préviens que en fait, c'est le dernier mis à part l'épilogue que je poste aussi maintenant. je finis cette fic maintenant pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai plus d'idées, si vous voulez plus d'informations, vous pouvez aller lire mon profil.

Sinon, un très grand merci pour tous les reviewers!^^

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 13 **

**ou**

**Ensemble ?**

Sasuke se demandait si un crash cataclysmique ne venait pas d'avoir lieu dans la tête blonde. Naruto avait le regard étrangement fixe et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, regardant sans doute Sasuke sans vraiment le voir. Toujours assis sur son lit, Sasuke allait amorcer un mouvement pour se lever quand un médecin tira brusquement le rideau et les observa un instant, curieux.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Kabuto, se présenta-t-il en remontant ses lunettes d'un doigt sur son nez.

-Bonjour, Sasuke Uchiha, répondit le brun alors que le médecin lui tendait une main qu'il serra sans grande conviction.

-Vous vous êtes blessé au front? Demanda alors le dénommé Kabuto en tirant un tabouret à lui pour s'asseoir en face de Sasuke sans plus prêter attention à Naruto qui observait Sasuke d'un œil neutre.

-Oui, j'étais dans le bus et je me suis tapé, expliqua Sasuke alors que le médecin défaisait le bandage temporaire pour examiner la plaie.

C'était légèrement douloureux et la sensation des mains froides du médecin sur sa peau n'était pas vraiment agréable mais Sasuke s'en fichait, il regardait seulement Naruto. Ses yeux étaient toujours un peu vagues, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément, comme s'il essayait de déterminer si oui ou non, Sasuke avait été sincère. Le brun espérait juste que le blond arriverait à la bonne conclusion. Il comprenait bien que Naruto hésite un peu, après tout leur relation avait tout sauf été simple et ce, depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha. Mais bon sang! Il n'aurait jamais balancé ça comme ça s'il ne le pensait pas! Ce n'était pas son genre de plaisanter avec ces choses-là, Naruto devrait le savoir.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave mais des points de suture sont nécessaires. Une infirmière va arriver, lâcha le médecin en se levant du tabouret et en les laissant, une nouvelle fois, seuls avec un silence lourd, trop lourd.

-Quoi? Finit par demander Sasuke alors que le blond le regardait toujours aussi bizarrement.

-J'essaie de me persuader que ce n'est pas un rêve et que, donc, ce serait très mal vu si je me m'étais à danser ici, répondit Naruto alors que sa lèvre supérieur s'étirait en un petit sourire complice.

Sasuke soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était bien Naruto ça.

-Je vais y aller, il faut que je parle à… hésita Naruto.

-Au petit brun? Demanda Sasuke?

-Oui, c'est ça. On se voit…

-Demain? Le coupa Sasuke.

-Oui, je finis mon entraînement à 11h30.

-Je viendrai te chercher, proposa Sasuke.

Naruto acquiesça simplement et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Un silence qui sifflait pourtant aux oreilles de Sasuke.

-Alors à demain, lâcha Naruto.

-Oui.

Le blond s'avança alors et lui prit la main, la serrant dans la sienne avant de la reposer sur le bord du lit et de filer.

Le cœur de Sasuke battait beaucoup trop vite, tellement vite que ça lui donnait le vertige.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke avait mal à la tête. Allongé sur son canapé, il observait les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, derrière la baie vitrée. Son front lui faisait mal, comme si un pique à glace s'amusait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa cervelle mais il n'arrivait pas à en être agacé. Il réfléchissait, ce qui n'arrangeait d'ailleurs pas son mal de tête. Il pensait à beaucoup de choses, et pas forcément à Naruto. Mais quand cela arrivait, il n'arrivait pas à respirer et son pouls s'envolait, l'euphorie l'envahissait. Il n'avait jamais connu ça et il le regrettait maintenant. Les choses avaient changées depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Heureusement. Cependant, le regard froid de Naruto quand il l'avait vu, presque un an auparavant, le hantait encore un peu. Est-ce que ça allait marcher maintenant? Sasuke aimait Naruto, ça, c'était bon, il s'était plus ou moins fait à l'idée, il n'avait pas eu le choix de toute façon. Sauf qu'il fallait que leur relation se passe bien. Et s'ils ne s'entendaient pas? S'ils se fâchaient plus souvent qu'avant? S'ils ne parvenaient pas à vivre ensemble de cette façon? Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient? Et ça angoissait Sasuke. À un point inimaginable.

Il avait fait tant d'efforts! Et il ne suffisait que d'un minuscule coup de vent pour que tout s'effondre comme un château de carte. Il allait falloir faire preuve de tact et de subtilité pour ne pas blesser ni froisser Naruto tout comme il allait falloir que Sasuke accepte de subir beaucoup de choses pour que leur histoire, à peine commencée, tienne la route. Simple, ça n'allait pas l'être. Toutefois, Sasuke était prêt. Il avait compris, cette fois, il ne referait pas la même erreur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Distraitement, Sasuke shoota dans un caillou qui roua sur lui-même et alla buter contre le mur du gymnase. Le jeune homme brun faisait les cents pas depuis un petit bout de temps déjà en attendant Naruto. Il avait mal au ventre, mal à la tête, il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil la nuit dernière et par-dessus le marché, il avait froid. Mais il attendait quand même. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était juste un peu fatigué qu'il allait faire faux bond au blond, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Aussi, il fut incroyablement soulagé -et en même temps nerveux- quand Naruto sortit du bâtiment, son sac sur l'épaule et les cheveux encore mouillés. Un sourire idiot étirait ses lèvres, sourire qui se fana quelque peu quand il croisa le regard de Sasuke.

-Sasuke, tu es malade? Demanda très sérieusement le blond en scrutant les prunelles noires.

-Non, répondit catégoriquement le brun.

-Arrête, tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude et tes yeux sont brillants, ils sont toujours comme ça quand tu as de la fièvre, argumenta le blond en lâchant son sac à ses pieds et en posant sa main sur le front de Sasuke qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, t'as la crève, conclut le blond en retirant sa main, allez viens.

-Aller où? Demanda Sasuke alors que le blond ramassait son sac.

-Chez toi, tiens. T'es malade, tu veux faire quoi d'autre.

-Mais ça va, je te dis, tenta Sasuke.

-Tu es chou Sasuke, mais tu ne sais pas me mentir, allez, viens, je te dis, s'exclama Naruto en lui tendant la main.

Timidement, Sasuke mêla ses doigts au sien et Naruto le tira à sa suite.

Le blond sifflotait bêtement alors que Sasuke gardait le silence, les yeux fixés sur leurs deux mains entrelacées. Sa peau trop pâle tranchait sur celle mate de Naruto, et il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette vision. Sa peau, à lui, sur celle du blond. De son blond maintenant, Sasuke avait toujours été un peu possessif. Avant, il n'avait jamais voulu prendre la main de quelqu'un dans la rue, il trouvait ça niais et ridicule. Il aurait imaginé que cela aurait été pareil avec Naruto, surtout que celui-ci était un homme mais non. Certes, Sasuke n'aurait pas spécialement apprécié que quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient voit mais l'idée de retirer sa main ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit une seule seconde.

Une fois devant la maison des Uchiha, Naruto s'effaça pour laisser Sasuke passer devant. Il déverrouilla la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall, accueillant la chaleur de sa maison avec soulagement.

-Le canapé ou ton lit? Demanda Naruto en posant son sac et en enlevant sa veste.

-…Le lit mais que ce soit bien clair, il n'y a aucune pensée d'ordre sexuelle derrière ce que je viens de dire, c'est juste que mon lit est plus confortable, expliqua Sasuke très sérieusement.

Naruto le dévisagea un instant, un sourcil haussé.

-Sasuke, tu sais que tu vas vraiment chercher très loin, des fois.

-Sauf que c'est jamais aussi loin que toi, rétorqua le brun en haussant les épaules et en gravissant les escaliers.

-C'est pas faux, concéda le blond en le suivant. On regarde de nouveau Peter Pan? Proposa le blond.

-Et pourquoi pas Titanic aussi? Ironisa Sasuke.

-Bof…les gens qui meurent congelés dans l'eau…ça ne me dit pas grand-chose…

-Tu ne le regarderais même pas pour voir Leonardo Dicaprio? Sourit Sasuke en allumant la télévision.

-Certes, si c'était lui qui posait nu, je ne dirais pas non. Mais de toute façon, je suis sûr que tu es mieux foutu que lui, et je te trouve plus beau, aussi, avoua Naruto alors que sa voix se faisait plus tendre.

Sasuke ne lui répondit rien et lui sourit simplement, agenouillé devant son lecteur DVD.

-Là, tu vois, tu es sensé me dire que je suis gentil de dire ça, que tu trouves ça adorable et que j'exagère.

-Je ne vais pas te féliciter pour avoir simplement énoncé une vérité, non? Demanda Sasuke en se relevant.

-Qui a dit que les Uchiha n'étaient pas si prétentieux que ça? Ronchonna Naruto en s'installant confortablement sur le lit de Sasuke, autrement dit, en s'étalant sur toute la longueur du matelas.

-Un idiot, sans doute, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire.

-Alors, c'est quoi comme film?

-Le château ambulant. (1)

-Tu l'as encore?

-Bien sûr.

Sasuke lança le DVD et se releva, observant Naruto et se demandant par là-même comment il allait faire pour trouver une place sur _son _lit.

-Quoi? Demanda Naruto alors que le brun restait planté au milieu de la pièce.

-Tu prends trop de place.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel avant de rouler sur lui-même pour se pelotonner sur le bord du lit, laissant toute la place à Sasuke.

-Tu voix, quand tu veux! S'exclama Sasuke en s'allongeant à son tour, dos à Naruto et en face de l'écran de télévision qui affichait le générique du dessin animé.

Naruto ne répondit rien, enlaçant seulement la taille de Sasuke d'un bras avant de se rapprocher et de coller son torse contre le dos du brun. Le geste en lui-même surpris Sasuke mais ce qui le surprit encore plus, ce fut sa réaction. Ou plutôt, son manque de réaction. Ça ne le gênait pas. Le poids du bras de Naruto sur sa taille était rassurant, le blond collé à son dos le réchauffait et le rassurait. Le contact physique qu'il fuyait tellement avec les autres ne le dérangeait pas avec le blond. Naruto ne disait rien et Sasuke sentait seulement sa respiration dans sa nuque qui lui déclenchait régulièrement des frissons. Finalement, il s'absorba dans le film et commença à sombrer doucement dans l'inconscience.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke ouvrit doucement un œil; la télévision était éteinte. Un instant, il paniqua alors qu'il ne sentait plus Naruto collé contre lui mais se rassura quand un bruit de casserole qui tombe lui parvint ainsi qu'un juron proféré, sans nul doute, par la tête blonde. Le brun se leva, descendant les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour observer le blond. De toute évidence, Naruto essayait de trouver quelque chose à manger. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas commencé par ouvrir le frigo?

-Besoin d'aide? Proposa Sasuke.

Naruto ne sursauta même pas.

-Non, je m'en sors très bien tout seul, rétorqua le blond.

-Moi, je ne suis pas convaincu que ma cuisine s'en sorte en un seul morceau si tu continues comme ça…lâcha Sasuke.

Naruto se retourna alors vers lui avec un regard noir avant de s'approcher. Sasuke ne recula même pas, mais, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Naruto le plaqua contre la porte, soulevant ses jambes d'autorité, le forçant à les passer autour de sa taille alors que le panneau de bois le soutenait. Sasuke allait protester quand un doigt se posa sur sa bouche et que la bouche de Naruto se perdait dans son cou. Suçotant la peau, léchant mordillant jusqu'à laisser une marque pour remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, faisant glousser Sasuke qui en aurait presque rougi de gêne, presque.

Ça allait vite, peut-être un peu trop pour lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Naruto le décollait de la porte, passant ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soutenir et partit, d'un pas un peu claudicant, jusqu'à la chambre. D'un coup de pied, le blond ouvrit la porte de la chambre et posa Sasuke sur le bureau, ses jambes toujours accrochées à sa taille. Oui, ça allait un peu vite mais le brun n'aurait même pas eu l'idée de protester. Il lui suffisait de voir les yeux de Naruto, Sasuke pouvait y lire non seulement du désir, ça il ne l'aurait pas deviné, de l'envie mais aussi beaucoup de tendresse alors qu'il se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser. Doucement d'abord, pressant simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de les entrouvrir et de passer sa langue sur la bouche de Sasuke. En tremblant, le brun ouvrit ses lèvres, sentant la langue de Naruto s'insinuer dans sa bouche, passant sur son palais jusqu'à arriver à sa langue pour la caresser.

Sasuke retint un gémissement, de toute façon étouffé par leur baiser, et ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux du blond, saisissant à pleines mains les mèches blondes. Il se resserra contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait faire plus qu'un. Sasuke sentait la chaleur du corps de Naruto à travers ses vêtements, sa langue glisser sur la sienne et ses mains qui s'égaraient dans son dos. Il était excité.

Le blond rompit le baisser, laissant sa bouche descendre le long de la mâchoire de Sasuke, mordillant sa jugulaire avant de se loger au creux de son épaule, dénudée par le large tee-shirt qu'il portait. Ses mains se posèrent sur la taille de l'Uchiha, jouant avec l'ourlet de son pull, demandant muettement la permission de le lui enlever. Sasuke esquissa le premier mouvement, déplaçant ses mains pour retirer son tee-shirt et Naruto finit le travail en jetant la pièce de tissu au loin. Le blond le reluqua un instant, un sourire prédateur accroché aux lèvres et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il alors que Naruto ne faisait pas mine de s'arracher à sa contemplation.

Naruto se pencha en avant, sa bouche à hauteur de l'oreille de Sasuke.

-Je te trouve sexy comme ça, complètement offert, souffla-t-il alors que ses mains partaient caresser son ventre, ses abdominaux se contractant à chaque caresse.

Sasuke aurait bien voulu répliquer mais la bouche du blond venait de reprendre la sienne pour un baiser enflammé qui mettait tout ses sens en ébullition. Le brun avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Le baiser était presque violent, comme s'il ne satisfaisait pas leur envie. Naruto le rompit une fois encore pour recommencer son manège. Sa bouche glissa dans son cou, jusqu'à son épaule, passant sur la clavicule en donnant un coup de dents avant de descendre entre ses pectoraux, léchant consciencieusement chaque centimètre carré de peau qui passait à sa portée. Sasuke ne se sentait plus et n'était pas sûr de ressortir de ce traitement sans séquelle tellement son plaisir était intense, et il savait qu'il n'avait encore rien vu.

La bouche de Naruto remonta sur son torse, passant rapidement sur ses tétons alors que Sasuke arquait sa tête en arrière pour regarder ce que faisait son presque amant. Il voyait par intermittence la langue du blond sillonner son torse, toujours entre ses pectoraux et sur ses tétons et cette vision, la langue de Naruto sur sa peau, lui provoqua une bouffée de chaleur qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Son sexe déjà tendu commençait à lui faire mal dans son jeans et il défit son pantalon, faisant juste sauter le bouton ainsi que descendre la fermeture éclair pour être plus à l'aise. Naruto ne rata pas son geste.

-Pressé à ce point? Demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux, sa langue sur un de ses tétons.

Sasuke ne sut que répondre alors qu'une des mains de Naruto se posait sur son entrejambe, juste pour presser son érection, ce qui le frustra encore d'avantage.

La bouche agile du blond continua son chemin pour descendre sur son ventre, marquant les contours de ses muscles avec sa langue, traçant un chemin brûlant, du moins c'est ce que ressentit Sasuke quand Naruto souffla sur son ventre et rit en regardant les muscles se contracter. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sous le jeans du brun, relevant les yeux vers lui, le défiant muettement, le provoquant d'oser se laisser faire, encore. Sasuke soutint son regard en sentant ses joues s'enflammer alors que Naruto descendait son pantalon sur ses hanches. L'Uchiha souleva son bassin pour l'aider et son jeans atterrit à ses pieds. Le blond l'observait avec un regard franchement concupiscent. Sasuke ne savait plus ou se mettre, surtout que Naruto, lui, n'avait encore tombé aucun vêtement. Il se rapprocha, collant son torse à celui du brun et plaquant son bassin contre le sien, il passa une nouvelle fois ses mains sous ses fesses et le souleva, se dirigeant cette fois vers le lit.

Sasuke se retrouva allongé sous lui, le blond le surplombant, assis sur son ventre. Il retira d'un mouvement rapide son propre tee-shirt, se pencha, sans pour autant peser sur le brun, et l'embrassa encore, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Sasuke passait et repassait ses mains dans le dos de Naruto, caressant sa peau qui se couvrait de frissons et l'électrisait lui aussi. Finalement, Naruto glissa une de ses mains dans son caleçon, sur ses fesses et commença à lui retirer son dernier vêtement. Sasuke sourit. Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui le plus pressé des deux?

Pas vraiment d'accord, Sasuke donna un coup de bassin et roula sur le lit pour se retrouver au-dessus de Naruto. Le brun retint les poignets du blond à hauteur de sa tête et l'embrassa. Après tout, pourquoi Naruto serait-il le seul à s'amuser? Ok, il tâtonnait un peu mais il était certain de bien faire en entendant les gémissements de Naruto quand il ondula des hanches, faisait rouler leur érection l'une contre l'autre, au creux de leur bassin. Sasuke fit glisser sa bouche dans son cou alors qu'il retirait le pantalon de Naruto, l'envoyant valdinguer au loin. D'un mouvement de bassin, il écarta les jambes du blond pour se placer entre elles, Sasuke se pencha en avant pour embrasser le ventre plat du blond et releva des yeux espiègles sur le visage de Naruto qui se mordillait les lèvres, en attente.

Le brun fit glisser son propre caleçon avant d'enlever celui de Naruto, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Naruto. Puis, Sasuke embrassa son ventre, glissant autour de son nombril avant de descendre encore, léchant l'aine du blond jusqu'à son sexe qu'il contourna pour se diriger vers la cuisse de Naruto, bien décidé, lui aussi, à laisser la marque de ses dents et il pensait que l'intérieur de sa cuisse serait un endroit parfait. Le blond geint de frustration alors que Sasuke jouait toujours avec sa langue à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Naruto, sur son aine, sur son ventre mais jamais sur son sexe. Le blond plongea une main dans les mèches châtain de Sasuke et le tira doucement vers lui, l'obligeant à venir l'embrasser alors qu'il inversait leur position une nouvelle fois. De nouveau dominant, Naruto écarta avec une certaine brusquerie les cuisses de Sasuke alors qu'il se léchait trois doigts sous le regard opacifié par le plaisir du brun. La main se dirigea entre les cuisses du brun, effleurant son membre tendu au passage, le faisant soupirer lascivement avant qu'elle ne se pose sur son intimité. Il y eut un accro dans sa respiration et Naruto se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Tout doucement alors qu'il faisait entrer un doigt, attendant que Sasuke se détente pour le faire bouger.

La respiration de Sasuke devenait erratique en même temps que la douleur qui augmentait et se confondait étrangement avec la jouissance qu'il éprouvait. Il essayait de se détendre, de se concentrer sur les lèvres de Naruto qui jouaient avec les siennes et d'oublier le doigt qui l'incommodait.

-Ça va? Souffla Naruto, entre deux baisers.

Sasuke acquiesça silencieusement. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir produire un son compréhensible s'il tentait de parler. La main de Naruto se posa alors sur son sexe, le caressant au rythme de leur langue et Sasuke parvint à se détendre, la douleur laissant place lentement à un plaisir qui lui ravageait le ventre par vague insoutenable. Il sentit un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier et le même manège recommença mais il se détendit moins facilement cette fois-ci. Naruto rompit alors le baiser, glissant rapidement le long de son torse pour engloutir sans avertissement le membre gonflé du brun.

Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé alors que la chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche de Naruto l'encerclait. Le rythme était lent, profond et juste insoutenable, au point qu'il en oublia les deux doigts enfouis en lui. Il eut à peine un soubresaut quand le troisième le pénétra, et au contraire, il écartait d'avantage les jambes pour laisser plus de place à Naruto qui s'appliquait toujours à lécher son sexe.

Puis les doigts de Naruto heurtèrent quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le fit se cambrer, son dos ne touchant presque plus le matelas alors qu'une véritable onde de félicité le traversait, se répandant comme un feu brûlant dans son corps. Naruto libéra son sexe avec un doux bruit humide et recommença la même manœuvre, souriant presque arrogamment alors qu'un fois encore, Sasuke se cambrait et laissait échapper un cri de pur plaisir qui se répercuta en écho dans la chambre.

Naruto retira ses doigts, revenant embrasser Sasuke alors qu'il se plaçait entre ses jambes et commençait à le pénétrer. Sasuke se crispa à nouveau, essayant de souffler lentement pour dissiper la douleur, s'accrochant aux épaules de Naruto pour l'empêcher de se reculer et l'obliger à continuer. Une fois que Naruto l'eut complètement pénétré, il arrêta de bouger, laissant au brun le temps de se reprendre tout en l'embrassant doucement.

-Ça fait mal? Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke eut presque envie de répondre « devine » mais se retint.

-Non, souffla-t-il à la place.

-Tu mens mal, murmura Naruto.

Au vu de la situation, Sasuke n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Naruto de l'embrasser plus fougueusement encore et d'ondoyer doucement des hanches. Sasuke laissa échapper un geignement de surprise alors que le léger mouvement déclencha en lui une douce sensation de chaleur qui se répercuta tout le long de son corps. Son léger gémissement encouragea Naruto qui prit un peu plus d'assurance dans ses mouvements qui se firent plus amples. Sasuke gémissait sans discontinuer, la sueur perlant à ses temps alors qu'il avait étroitement fermé les yeux et avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Naruto. Ce dernier accéléra encore un peu le mouvement, son bassin claquant contre celui de Sasuke de plus en plus vite alors que le brun ne retenait plus ses cris et bougeait de lui-même ses hanches pour amplifier d'avantage les sensations qui déferlaient en lui. Il sentait Naruto haleter difficilement, lâchant par moment des gémissements qui emplissaient ses oreilles. Le plaisir montait, encore et toujours, partant de son ventre pour se répandre dans tout son corps jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme ne se déclenche, crispant tous les muscles de son corps douloureusement tandis qu'il sentait Naruto jouir à son tour.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux, à bout de souffle. Sasuke n'avait jamais, jamais ressenti ça, il en restait sans voix, profitant des derniers fourmillements dans son ventre. Naruto se poussa un peu, roulant sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle. Sasuke se mit sur le côté, en chien de fusil pour le regarder. Naruto tourna la tête et lui sourit, se déplaçant légèrement pour coller son front contre celui de Sasuke.

-Tu sais, je t'aime vraiment, depuis longtemps, souffla Naruto.

-Je sais...je crois que moi aussi.

un sourire timide étira les lèvres du blond et il embrassa doucement Sasuke.

-Maintenant, c'est bon, tout est réglé, hein?

Sasuke acquiesça et se roula en boule contre son blond, bien décidé à profiter de sa chaleur maintenant qu'il le pouvait enfin.

* * *

(1) Le château ambulant est un un film d'animation japonais réalisé par Hayao Miyazaki en 2004.

C'est vraiment un joli animé que je vous conseille de regader si vous ne l'avez jamais vu.

Review?


	15. Le dernier jour

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc l'épilogue du point de vue de Sakura, pour changer! ^^

**Un très grand merci à:** marions (comme toujours), Akebono mimichan, At Nox, sweet nightmare (je vous conseille sincèrement d'aller lire sa fic), Koneko-swan (comme ne pas te dire merci? ;)) Sasage Harlequine (là aussi, allez la lire!), The E, LaPatate (si un jour je suis kidnnapée, vous saurez que c'est de sa faute! XD), hime-sama, Fanademanaga, Murasaki-kun, RIKOKOOO, Hueco Mundo, Cherry-kun, Xia, NarcizaPottermalfoy, angle, Naruiko, Sileas, Elisa, Nezumi-la-belette-Vampire, darling-myrtille, shaya10 (pour tes reviews toujours très éclairées et éclairantes!), Mia-vie-ou-meurt, Shashiin, yahary, yuishifuji, Elfi-chan (ça peut paraître bizarre, mais merci quand même et je le pense sincèrement), Sukiplatypus, Sychou-Sama, chouchou, pretty, lulu-chan (Toujours là!), Sirane, LinChan, loloppop, Luna-xXx-, Tan'sui, Tazuma, jadakiss, Lushiita, Abby150, Kiarha, LECONTE Rafale, miss, mello, lolitati, choco97, 2gather, halinne, kiiya.

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Epilogue**

**ou**

**le dernier jour**

Sakura était assis sur les escaliers de secours, derrière le gymnase. Elle était sortie la première de la salle d'examen, comme toujours. Alors elle était venue là, pour attendre Naruto et Sasuke même si elle était certaine que l'Uchiha restait dans la salle de classe juste pour attendre son blond. Mais qu'importe, elle pouvait profiter du soleil et de la douce température comme cela. Presque allongée sur les escaliers, elle s'étonnait encore de la tournure qu'avaient prises les choses.

Naruto et Sasuke…un sujet bien épineux et compliqué pourtant simple à résoudre finalement. Même elle, elle n'aurait pas cru que le brun mettrait sa fierté de côté pour être avec le blond. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de son retour. Le malaise et la colère de Naruto qui avait ressurgis d'un coup, sans crier gare. Elle avait eu peur, surtout quand son meilleur ami était devenu maussade. Et même si elle se doutait de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle n'avait pas pensé que cela les avait autant affectés. Apparemment si. De toute façon, elle les avait retrouvé tous les deux, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois.

Ses doigts volèrent d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à la chaîne qu'elle portait encore autour de son cou. N'aurait-elle pas meilleur temps de l'enlever? Après tout, elle était une sorte de pièce en trop entre Naruto et Sasuke. Elle avait aimé le jeune homme brun à une époque, résolue désormais, mais elle n'en gardait pas moins une certaine nostalgie. Surtout quand elle voyait les lèvres de Naruto s'écraser sur celle de son premier amour. Peut-être que Sasuke avait aussi été le premier amour de Naruto? Comment le savoir? Et elle en était mal à l'aise, elle était juste de trop, comme toujours. Mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était que les deux personnes qui étaient les plus chères à son cœur soient heureuses, et elles l'étaient maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que, elle, elle ne l'aurait pas été, heureuse? Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que, maintenant, elle n'était pas celle qui comprenait le mieux Naruto. Peut-être parce que maintenant, les deux garçons, quoi qu'ils en disent, n'avaient plus besoin d'elle. Et elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux.

Et puis, rien qu'en les voyant, elle savait que même s'ils n'étaient véritablement ensemble que depuis un an, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Même à elle ça ne lui paraissait pas bizarre quand les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient et se taquinaient devant elle, c'était juste comme cela que les choses devaient être. Puis, Sasuke souriait maintenant tout le temps et elle savait bien que ce sourire valait tout l'or du monde, simplement parce qu'il rendait Naruto plus heureux que jamais. Alors elle faisait avec.

Des pas retentirent alors au coin du gymnase et, d'un geste vif, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. La tête brune de Neji apparut.

-Sakura? Naruto et Sasuke te cherchent, l'informa-t-il.

-Oh merci, j'y vais alors, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda alors Neji à la jeune fille qui époussetait sa jupe rose en se relevant.

-Oui, merci, répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

-On ne dirait pas pourtant…

-Je suis juste fatiguée…à cause des examens, sans doute, expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

-Oui, sans doute…mais, Sakura, ne t'en fais pas, ils t'aiment vraiment tous les deux, tu sais.

-Oui, je le sais, merci Neji, sourit-elle avant de filer.

Elle traversa la cour jusqu'à la grille du lycée où Naruto et Sasuke l'attendaient, en se chamaillant, bien sûr.

-Sakura! S'exclama Naruto dès qu'il la vit, comment ça c'est passé? Bien, évidemment, c'est normal!

-Et toi, Naruto? Demanda-t-elle alors que son cœur se serrait de plus en plus.

-Moi?…ben…

-De toute façon, avec l'énergie que j'ai dépensée pour qu'il ait son bac, il a intérêt à avoir réussi, asséna Sasuke.

Sakura rit, avec les deux jeunes hommes et tout naturellement, Naruto planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-On va à la clairière alors? Les interrompit joyeusement Naruto.

-Oui, avant de commencer notre vie d'universitaire! Acquiesça Sasuke.

-Les garçons, je ne me sens pas très bien, je pense que je ne vais pas venir, s'excusa la jeune fille.

-Ah non! Ça ne sera pas pareil sans toi, Sakura! S'exclama Naruto.

Sakura réfléchit un instant en dévisageant le visage très clairement déçu de son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-elle refuser? Il serait toujours temps plus tard de s'effacer.

-D'accord, mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir, céda Sakura.

-Je sais et Sasuke aussi le sait! On t'aime vraiment tu sais?

Sakura ne put que hocher la tête, sinon, elle en était sûre, ses larmes déborderaient et elle ne voulait pas pleurer, ce n'était pas le moment, il n'y avait aucune raison, après tout, elle avait deux meilleurs amis extraordinaires, elle aurait tout le temps de trouver l'homme de sa vie. Et puis, pour le moment, elle en avait deux. Elle était heureuse, d'une certaine façon.

* * *

J'espère que cette fic vous aura tout de même plue, personnellement, j'ai eu pas mal de mal à l'écrire vers la fin, mais sinon, je l'aime beaucoup cette fic! Surtout parce que j'ai l'impression que ce sont devenus mes propres persos et non plus Sasuke et Naruto.

Review? ( Pour la der!)

a+


End file.
